


Miracle Shine Pretty Cure!

by Haanbeii



Series: Pretty Cure By Haan [1]
Category: Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: Tsukino Rumi arrives at the Hope Academy, and after classes, she meets Yuusha, a rabbit-like creature, who says she is from the Land of Miracles, which makes sure all the world's hobbies and enjoyments are in working order, and everyone is happy. However, it was taken over by the Council of Shadows, who want to make the entire world sad and depressed. Rumi becomes Cure Celestial, and she and her friends, Watanabe Ayane, Yukimura Tamashi, and Hanyuu Fuu, form the Miracle Shine Pretty Cure and dedicate themselves to stopping the Council of Shadows.





	1. I'll Protect This Place! The Birth of Cure Celestial

"A-ah!"

Tsukino Rumi, age 14, was about to enter her new high school when another girl ran into her and continued walking by like nothing happened.Her long, two toned black and white hair was the only thing Rumi noticed about her.

"Oww...." she muttered, sighing. Another, different, girl with scarlet red hair tied into a ponytail reached out to her. Rumi grabbed her hand and the girl pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Rumi nodded. "Oh, I'm glad. Say, are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Ah! Yes, I am! My name is Tsukino Rumi!" Rumi bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Watanabe Ayane. Welcome to Hope Academy."

The Hope Academy was an American school for specifically Japanese students, but it was not a cheap place to go to. It was taught in the typic American high school fashion, but all the students were Japanese.

"Thank you," Rumi said, smiling. "Do you know that girl?"

"Oh, that was Kurosawa Ebony. She doesn't talk much, and most people seem intimidated by her," Ayane sighed, "I wonder why she spends all her time alone."

"Hmm, well, I'll definitely make Kurosawa-san my friend!" Rumi declared, her purple eyes shining bright.

Ayane chuckled. "Good luck. Oh, it's about time to head to class. Where are you going?"

"Hmm, I have cooking class first hour." Rumi looked at the paper she had been given when she arrived.

Ayane smiled. "Me too! Follow me." The red haired girl motioned for Rumi to follow, and the blue haired girl oblidged.

Rumi nervously touched the twin buns her hair was styled into as Ayane lead her to the classroom.

A sharp noise startled Rumi as the harsh bell rang, signifying class would start.

"Good morning, students," an escentric looking teacher entered the room. "It appears we have a new student amongst us! Go ahead introduce yourself!"

"Okay! Hi everyone! My name is Tsukino Rumi! My hobbies include stargazing and astronomy! I'm looking forward to getitng to know you all and becoming friends!"

"Very nice, Tsukino-san. You may call me Ueda-sensei, and you can sit by Kurosawa-san."

Rumi took her spot next to Ebony, and smiled at her. "I hope we can beocme friends!"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

Ueda began the lesson. "Okay, students! Today we will start our lesson about making cookies!" He started booting up his computer and grabbed a small device. "We'll start off simple today. Cake mix cookies!"

Rumi listened to the lesson. She could feel it, something exciting was going to happen here!

\-----

A small, white and maroon rabbit-creature with a bag was plummeting to the ground.

"I have to find them! We need their help!" the creature cried as it continued falling.

"Pretty Cure! We need your help!"

\-----

Rumi had finished putting things into her new dorm, which she found out she shared with Ebony.

"Kurosawa-san!" Rumi smiled aat her as she entered. Ebony grunted.

""I'm glad to be your roommate! I heard you've been standoff-ish and not very friendly with others! So, I've decided that it's my duty to make sure you become my friend!" Rumi declared, smiling. "Now that we're officially partners in Ueda-sensei's class, and we're roommates, it'll be a bit easier."

Ebony sighed. "Okay." She figured she may as well play along with this girl's game. After all, it was almost time to act. The shock of this girl eventually knowing her true nature would be a large amount of negative energy she could use.

"Is it okay if I call you Ebony-chan?" Rumi asked, smiling.

"I suppose."

"Okay, Ebony-chan! You can call me Rumi-chan!" The blue haired girl smiled "I can braid your hair, you can tell me stories, and we can have fun together!"

'Pathetic', Ebony thought to herself, 'Friendship leads to pain, optimism leads to dissapointment.' She twirled a lock on the white side of her hair. "Perhaps, but I have to go. I have a meeting."

"Okay, see you later!" Rumi waved at Ebony as she left. She stayed there for a while, before deciding that it was time to explore the campus.

When Rumi exited the building, she gasped, thinking that she saw a shooting star. It was still bright outside, though!

Rumi watched the shooting star, and realized it was falling right in front of her.

"Wah!"

She scrambled to try and catch it once she noticed it was a creature. Thankfully, she caught it.

"Is it okay?" Rumi looked over the creature. "It seems so, but what's in the bag?"

"Don't touch it!" The creature suddenly shouted, and leapt out of Rumi's arms.

"Eek! Did this thing just talk?" Rumi shouted, backling away.

"I'm not a thing! I'm Yuusha, and I'm from the Land of Miracles!" the creature declared. "In Miracleland, we make sure that all the hobbies of the world are in working order, so they can act like miracles and make sure everyone is happy!"

"Huh?" Rumi glanced at Yuusha. "That sounds really cool! It's nice to meet you Yuusha! My name is Tsukino Rumi!"

"Well, Tsukino Rumi, have you heard of or seen the Pretty Cure?" Yuusha folded her arms.

"The what?" Rumi tilted her head.

"The Pretty Cure! Y'know, the legendary warriors who defend the Land of Miracles, and protect all the worlds from overwhelming sadness! We used to know where one was, but she disappeared without a trace!" Yuusha looked at Rumi.

"I can't say I've heard of them, but I'll help you look for them!" Rumi declared. "It might be a bit hard from such a tiny creature like you, Yuusha." The blue-haired girl smiled.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be a hero!" Yuusha shouted, "But since you've offered, I think I'll let you help."

Yuusha leapt up onto Rumi's shoulder. "Let's head that way!" She pointed and Rumi nodded, beginning to walk in that direction.

As they walked, Rumi noticed two people under a cherry blossom tree. One, a girl, was holding a bouquet.

"Please, go out with me!" She asked, presenting the flowers to the boy.

"I'm sorry, Sonoko-chan. But I can't go out with you. I just don't feel the same way about you." The boy replied.

Sonoko frowned as the boy walked away. "I spent forever growing these flowers. I arranged them perfectly. Even after that, even after I spent so much effort doing this, it wasn't good enough. What's the point of trying if I'm going to end up alone?" 

"Ehehe, you're right." Another voice became audible, and a strange figure, with two-toned black and white hair similar to Ebony's, appeared. She was wearing dark black robes, and she carried a green orb with her. She had horns coming out of her head, the opposite color of whatever side it was on.

"It's her! It's Eby!" Yuusha shouted. "She's part of the Council of Shadws, who took over the Land of Miracles! They're trying to make a world were nobody can feel happiness! Only sorrow!"

"Really?" Rumi gasped. "That's not fair! Everyone deserves to have some sort of happiness in their life!" 

"Ehehe, that is where you are wrong, girl." Eby smirked. "If nobody feels happiness, the world mwill be a muc better place! There will be no dissapointment, no friendship! Nobody will be able to get hurt."

Eby took her orb and it began to glow. "This girl will do finely. Utsubyo! Come out!"

The glowing merged the girl and the bouquet of flowers together and created a monster. The flowers were no longer beautiful, and they were wilting.

"Now, Utsubyo! Attack! Attack these optimistic fools! Starting with Miss Blue!"

"Run, Rumi!" Yuusha shouted! "You have to run!"

Rumi stayed put. "No!" She held out her arms and shouted. "There's someone in this monster, somewhere! Her heart was just broken, and Eby just took advantage of that! She just needed time to heal! I can't let her hurt other's outside of her will! This is my school now, and I need protect it and the students within!"

Suddenly, Rumi's chest started glowing, and a small, cartridge came out. It had a blue star on the front.. Yuusha's bag opened and a small, white, device with colorful crystals floated near her. It had a spot where the cartridge would fit perfectly, and a handle on the side.

"Rumi, you're a Pretty Cure?" Yuusha gasped, before glancing at the monster, who was preparing to rush forward. "Quickly! Insert the Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music Box, and say, "PRetty Cure! Miracle Enlightment!"

"Okay! I trust you, Yuusha!" Rumi shouted, grabbing the device.

Rumi inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music box, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Enlightment!  
Instinctively, she spun the handle, and a sweet tune played that reminded her of outer space. Her hair become loose and blue, glowing light enveloped her, lifting her into the sky. Rumi's hair became lighter and grew, and parts of it twisted together on top of her head to form two heart-shaped buns.  
Rumi touched her body, and a long sleeved blue dress, with white fluff at the ends of the sleeves and a second white layed at the bottom appeared on her. A lighter blue sash appeared near her hips and a white star-shaped bag appeared. She jumped and white boots appeared on her feet, with lgiht blue stars near the tips.

"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"

Eby grunted. "A Pretty Cure? Whatever! Go get her, Utsubyo!"

"Utsubyo!" The monster shouted, charing at Celestial. Rumi yelped and jumped up into the sky.

"I can fly?" She gasped, before realizing that she was falling."Eek! What to do I do? If I spin around... then maybe...." She began to spin around in the air, forming a drill and slamming into the Utsubyo.

"Nice one! Celestial, open your bag, grab the Music Box, and spin the handle!" Yuusha shouted for the sidelines.

Rumi nodded, stopping to catch her breath, before opening the bag and grabbing the Music Box. She spun the handle, and the same tune that played when she transformed played. With her hand she drew out a star, and shouted. "Pretty Cure! Lunar Torrent!"

From the start shape Rumi had drawn, water burst out and engulfed the Ustubyo, purifying it.

"Hmm, you may have won, but that's because this Utsubyo was so weak. I never expected a Pretty Cure to show up, after the last one left." Eby frowned. "Untill then, I bid you fareell." she transformed into a shadow, leaving the bouquet and Sonoko by the tree.

"Celestial, that was amazing!" Yuusha cheered and she ran over to Cure Celestial, who transformed back into Rumi. "Now I have four more music boxes, which means we need to find four more Cures!"

"I'm glad to have helped you, and that girl." Rumi smiled. "But I'm kinda tired now, so let's go back to my dorm."

"Okay! I'll explaine dmor eto you when we get there. Yuusha took her spot on Rumi's shoulder, as the two ebgan to walk back to Rumi's dorm.

The shadow reformed, but instead of Eby, it was Ebony.

"That Rumi is a Pretty Cure? Hmm..." She thought. "When she does realized I am Eby, then she won't be able to stop me when I make her into an Utsubyo."


	2. Designing Friendship! Cure Ribbon is Sewn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Rumi here! Yuusha and I were talking about my duties as a Pretty Cure, when suddenly Watanabe-san comes in and asks me to model something for her! I agreed, and she puts so much passion into her craft! But, when an Utsubyo attacks, will I be able to save her and her passion?

"Okay, Rumi! First thing's first! You can't tell anyone you're Cure Celestial!" Yuusha said. Ebony had left right after classes, so the two were taking the time to chat about Rumi's Pretty Cure duties.

"Huh, why?" Rumi asked.

"If they know your identity, you'll get swarmed by people, and they might even try to hurt you if they're with the Council!" Yuusha said.

"Oh, okay! I see." Rumi smiled, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Hide, Yuusha! Act like you're a stuffed animal!" Rumi picked up Yuusha and put her against her pillow, before opening the door to see Ayane there.

"Oh, Watanabe-san. Nice to see you!" Rumi smiled.

"You can just call me Ayane, if you want." Ayane smiled. "Were you talking to someone in here? I thought I heard a voice."

"Oh, nope!" Rumi nervously said. "Nobody at all. And you can call me Rumi-chan!"

"Hmm, okay. Well, I need your help with something." Ayane looked at Rumi. "Could you model something for me?"

"Model?" Rumi asked.

"Yeah! I'm working on some clothes, and I need someone to model for me. Are you willing to do it?"

"Sure!" Rumi smiled at her. "I'd love to see what you can do!"

"Alright. Meet me at the sewing room in a few minutes!" Ayane smiled and walked away.

"Take me with you, Rumi!" Yuusha said. "I'll pretend I'm a stuffed animal if she sees me, but I'll be in your bag."

"Alright," Rumi picked up her book bag and put Yuusha inside, before heading to the sewing room

\-----

"Hello, Ayane-chan!" Rumi said as she walked inside.

"Hi, Rumi." Ayane smiled. "I'm going to measure you so I can make things the right size."

Rumi nodded, and Ayane began to measure her with a small tape. Afterwords, she went and drew a pattern on tissue paper and ironed it.

"Wow!" Rumi exclaimed. "I've never realized how much effort goes into making clothes."

"I put a lot of passion into what I make, so that it's perfect." Ayane smiled. "After all, it'll be one of a kind, handmade by me." She continued began to cut out blue fabric from the pattern, and then brought it to the sewing machine and began to sew it.

Once the top was done, she stitched on a star in the middle of it and handed it to Rumi.

Rumi excitedly put it on, and it fit perfectly.

"Wow! You're so good at this Ayane-chan!" Rumi smiled.

"Thank you." The red-headed girl replied. "Why don't we take some pictures outside?"

"Okay!" Rumi agreed and she grabbed her bag and went outside with Ayane

When they got outside, Ayane got her phone out and began to take pictures of Rumi in the top.

"Ayane-chan makes some of the best clothes," there was a sigh from beyond. "It's no wonder she's president of the fashion club."

A couple of girls were sitting by the cherry tree where the Utsubyo had attacked before. Eby suddenly appeared smiling.

"Ehehe, " Eby smiled "You will never be good enough. Quit trying, and become and Utsubyo!"

She fused the girl and the picnic basket, and Rumi gasped, as she heard the roar of the monster.

"Ayane-chan! Run!" Rumi said, as she grabbed her bag and ran off.

"Wait, Rumi!" Ayane chased after her, and she noticed Rumi stop and pull out something from her bag.

Rumi inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music box, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"

She spun the handle, and the sweet tune played that reminded her of outer space played. Her hair become loose and blue, glowing light enveloped her, lifting her into the sky. Rumi's hair became lighter and grew, and parts of it twisted together on top of her head to form two heart-shaped buns.

Rumi touched her body, and a long sleeved blue dress, with white fluff at the ends of the sleeves and a second white layer at the bottom appeared on her. A lighter blue sash appeared near her hips and a white star-shaped bag appeared. She jumped and white boots appeared on her feet, with light blue stars near the tips.

"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"

Ayane gasped as she watched Rumi transform, and then rush off to where she saw the monster.

"What just.... happened?" Ayane narrowed her eyes. She followed the girl once more, as she began to take on the Utsubyo.

The picnic basket Utsubyo began to shoot out projectiles at the girls by the tree.

"Stop right there!" Celestial shouted. "I, Cure Celestial, will stop you right here and now!"

"Go on, Utsubyo! You're stronger than the last Utsubyo I made! Destroy her!" Eby smiled slyly.

The Utsubyo began to shot projectiles at Celestial. She jumped up onto the first projectile, a giant sandwich, and then onto a giant apple. However, the third projectile hit her head on.

"Ahhh!" Celestial fall to the ground.

"She's weakened! Eby smirked. "Finish her!"

"No!" Ayane ran in front of Celestial. "I won't let you hurt my friend! She offered to help me with something when I asked her, and she's so kind and happy to help! I've only know her for a short while, but you can't hurt her! I won't let you!"

A light came from Ayane's heart, and a Miracle Slide with a red ribbon on it appeared.

"What's this?" Ayane gasped.

"You're a Pretty Cure too!" Yuusha said, and a Miracle Music Box floated out of her bag. "Take the Miracle Slide and insert it into the Miracle Music Box, and say 'Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!' Then you spin the handle!"

"Alright." Ayane would have been skeptical if she had not seen Rumi do it before.

Ayane inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music Box and grasped the handle, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"  
As she spun the handle, a graceful tune that reminded her of how she handled her garments played. Her ponytail popped loose and rejoined the rest of her hair, as red, glowing light enveloped her, lifting her into the sky. Her crimson hair became cherry red and grew longer, and formed another ponytail which was longer and fluffier, and a pink bow appeared to hold it together  
Ayane hugged herself and span, as a red top appeared. It was long sleeved, and near the end, they formed cuffs with pink edges that were longer on the underside. Then, a pink, poofy skirt appeared, with tails that resembled the cuffs of her dress. Lighter pink stockings appeared, and a bow bag appeared around her midsection. She touched her head heel to heel and red flats appeared. She put her feet firmly on the ground.

"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"

"I... transformed?" Ribbon glanced down at herself "No, I can't just sit her and admire myself. I have to help her!"

Ribbon leaped onto the projectiles that the Ustubyo was shooting with grace, dodging each one. She tightened her fist and punched the Utsubyo!

"Another one?!" Eby growled. "Stop getting beat up by her, Utsubyo! Destroy them both!"

"Thank you, Cure Ribbon!" Celestial smiled, slowly getting up and charging at it. She ran around the Utsubyo, making it dizzy.

"Now, Ribbon!{" Yuusha shouted. "Get the Music Box from your bag and spin the handle!"

"Okay!" Ribbon opened her pouch and grabbed the Music Box and spun the handle. "Pretty Cure! Flaming Stitch!"

Ribbon made a needle of flames and thrust it at the Ustubyo. The flames purified the Utsubyo.

"Stupid Pretty Cure!" Eby hissed as she transformed back into a shadow and fled.

Rumi and Ayane transformed back to normal, and headed back to the sewing room, where Yuusha told Ayane what she had previously explained to Rumi

"Will those girls remember this?" Ayane asked, and Yuusha shook her head.

"Yes. But I don't think they saw either of you transform, so your secret is safe." Yuusha said. "Welcome to the team, Ribbon! Now we have three more Cures to find."

"You're really strong, Ayane-chan." Rumi smiled. "Let's be good friends from now on, since we'll be working together!"

"Don't worry, Rumi," Ayane smiled, "I'll make sure I can protect you and everyone else. I'll do my best to make sure nobody gets hurt."


	3. The Taste of Strength! Freshly Baked, Cure Cookie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's Ayane. I decided to take Rumi to see the Clubs at the Hope Academy, and we ended up helping the Cooking Club out with making food for a preschooler field trip. She explains her passion for baking to Rumi and I, and invites us to go meet the children. But, a new Council member attacks us there. Are both Rumi and I strong enough to take on this new foe's Ustubyo?

After school, Ayane decided to show Rumi all the clubs there were at Hope Academy.

"You've probably already guessed this, but I'm the leader of the Fashion Club," Ayane began as she exited Rumi's dorm with the blue-haired girl following behind.

"So cool!" Rumi smiled, "I bet being in any club would be super fun, but I think it's best to do something you like!"

Ayane turned her head to face her with a grin. "You're right about doing stuff you enjoy, but I think you're a bit too optimistic about the fun part." As she There are sport teams here, and they have to train super hard. Even some of the casual clubs aren't fun. The Ice Skating Club made by a couple of girls who did it for fun is on the verge of disbanding because the leader apparently changed very suddenly, and the girls aren't having fun anymore."

"That's sad," Rumi frowned, "I wonder why she changed?"

"Me too," Ayane sighed, "but I don't know the girl personally and a lot of rumors have been going around school about it." She then stopped. "Oh, why don't we check out the Cooking Club?"

"Okay," Rumi smiled, "I think that will change the tone a bit."

The two girls made their was to Ueda's classroom and Rumi peeked her head in.

"Oh, hello Tsukino-san! Did the delicious smells of the dishes we're preparing call to you?" Ueda called to her, and Rumi shook her head.

"Um, not really. Ayane-chan offered to show me some of the clubs, and we decided to check out yours."

"Ah, I see. Are you, perhaps, thinking about joining? Hanyuu-san, we might have a joiner!"

"We might?" a blonde girl with her hair styled into pigtails put down a bowl and turned to look at Rumi. "Oh, welcome!" She smiled kindly and warmly as her orange orbs locked with Rumi's purple ones.

"Hi there," Rumi smiled. "My name is Tsukino Rumi! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Tsukino-san." The girl smiled. "My name is Hanyuu Fuu. If you'd like to join in to see if you'd like it, we're preparing some food for the local preschool's picnic."

"Alright!" Rumi nodded. She headed towards the closet that held aprons and washed her hands.

"May I join in too, Hanyuu-san?" Ayane asked as she entered the room.

"Feel free, Watanabe-san. It's always nice to have more hands on deck when you're preparing a large meal." Fuu smiled and turned back to the bowl she was mixing before.

After Ayane and Rumi got ready, Fuu instructed them.

"We'll have you two make something simple. How about....." Fuu flipped through a cook book and stopped on a page. "Cupcakes are easy, and kids will like them. This one's a recipe for Funfetti cupcakes."

Rumi nodded. "Alright."

While Rumi and Ayane began to measure and mix their ingredients, Rumi caught site of Fuu carefully decorating sugar cookies with frosting, which was what was in the bowl she had earlier.

"Wow, Hanyuu-san! You work really delicately. It must be hard since it's so tiny."

"You're right. I have to work gently so I don't make a mistake. I don't mind though, because people get happy seeing the effort put into the look and taste of my food." The blonde smiled warmly. "Watanabe-san must do the same things with her fashion, yes?"

"You're right." Ayane said. "Rumi, do you create anything?"

Rumi paused to think for a moment. "Not really, no.... My passion has always been stargazing and learning about space."

"It's good to have passion," Fuu said, "It's also good to work hard, but getting burnt out is rough. I learned the hard way. I used to do a lot of things in rapid succession because I kept getting tired of working so hard on one thing very quickly. I learned that I'd rather take it slow and have things be at a better outcome. That's how I learned that it was more satisfying this way."

"I agree," Ayane nodded firmly. "It's more satisfying to be successful then to finish quickly."

"Wow, you too and the passion you put into what you love is amazing!" Rumi grinned. "You're so cool Hanyuu-san, Ayane-chan!" She began to pour the cupcake batter into the tins.

"Hehe, thank you. You can call my Fuu-chan, if you'd like." Fuu smiled as she set the cookie she had finished aside. "Say, why don't you two come give the preschoolers their food when the come to hill for their picnic tomorrow? You can eat with us too, since it's during the lunch hour."

"Really? Thank you for offering!" Rumi grinned, her eyes shining brightly. "I'd love to go, you Ayane-chan?"

"Sure, why not?" Ayane chuckled. "After all, it won't be the same old situations that we've had every single day since the start of the year." She turned back from the oven.

"Alright, just show up to the classroom when it's time for lunch." 

\-----

"Eby!"

The loud voice boomed throughout the Council's meeting room and Eby shamefully hung her head.

"After we took you in and raised you, you still fail us?"

"Votex, I couldn't help it. The Pretty Cure are reappearing." the young female replied.

"I knew it. Was Cure Harmony there? We sent you and other scouts to that school to find her. " The booming voice spoke once more

"No, sir. There were too new Pretty Cures who were born."

'What? Did that hare get past our censors?"

"I know the identity of both of them., and I know which one of them has her. One Pretty Cure is my roommate at the academy, and she is the one looking after the hare and the music boxes. It is my duty to the Council to befriend them and then betray them to use their negative energy to create an Utsubyo." Eby narrowed her eyes. "I swear it."

"Very well. Now, as for our next plans, you shall not draw any attention to yourself, do I make myself clear? Faye, Shade, and the others will summon the Utsubyos from now on, while you gather information on the pesky Pretty Cures. One of our other spies will nab the remaining Miracle Music Boxes." The voice rang though Eby's ears and she grimaced. No matter how long she'd been there, the booming sound of their president, Votex, startled her whenever he spoke.

"Yes, sir." She replied. For now, she would focus on her duties as a spy.

"As for the rest of you, Faye, I suspect you can make an Utsubyo?"

"Yes, President." A lilac-skinned female nodded. She wore a short indigo dress, a lighter shade than hr short indigo hair. She had purple wings sprouting out of her back, proving that she was a fairy of some sort.

"Very well. Council meeting dismissed."

\---

"Picnic time, picnic time, it is time to picnic~." Rumi was creating a small song about the picnic

"I hope they don't laugh at my bad English," Ayane sighed. "I've practiced a lot but I'm still not very good."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they don't have the greatest grasp on English either." Rumi smiled. "They're just kids after all."

As the girls and the Cooking Club walked, Fuu stopped to look at a tree where a purple-haired girl sat, sadly eating her lunch.

The girl sighed, and Fuu frowned. The poor girl looked so lonely. She was about to invite her to joined the picnic, when a teacher walked up to her.

"Yukimura Tamashi, why weren't you in class?" He shouted.

The girl frowned and looked down.

"Answer me!"

"B-because...." The girl whimpered out. "I don't want to be in such a huge crowd....."

"You can't hide from people forever, Yukimura. You can't hide from what happened. I know you're still grieving, but it's been nearly two weeks, and you haven't come to my class once." The teacher scolded, and the girl burst into tears

The teacher's eyes widened and he stepped back. "I'm sorry for your loss, Yukimura, but I'm going to have to take disciplinary action next time. I've been far too lenient."

Fuu frowned and watched as the girl wept and broke down even farther. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to ask her to join in

"Fuu-chan?" Rumi tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Fuu sighed. "Poor girl, she seems so sad. I think she lost someone important to her. IF I were in her situation, I bet I'd feel the same way too."

"Yeah....." Rumi frowned. "I hope that she can find happiness."

"Oh, no she won't!"

"Eh?" Rumi gasped, and a fairy that was very purple appeared by the girl.

"Sorry, love. You're negative energy is mine! Now, Utsubyo!"

Rumi and Ayane glanced at each other and ran off as the Utsubyo formed from the girl and her cellphone.

Fuu stood, frozen in shock. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she wasn't.

When they were sure nobody could see them, Rumi and Ayane grabbed their transformation items and got ready. Yuusha popped out of Rumi's bag, where she stayed during classes just in case.

Rumi and Ayane inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"

Both spun the handle and the corresponding tunes played and glowing light lifted them into the sky and their hair fell loose, and they transformed.

The two rushed back out to where the Utsubyo was, with Celestial trying to act as a distraction for Ribbon, who tried to hit it head on.

The members of the Cooking Club stood in fear, but Fuu watched intently.

"Your fear can only fuel it more, loves." With a snap of her fingers, the fairy absorbed energy from the fearful members of the club, who all became emotionless.

"This is Faye, a stronger member of the Council" Yuusha shouted towards Celestial and Ribbon.

"Who... are those two?" Fuu, the only one untouched asked.

"I'm the galaxy's wishful protector, Cure Celestial!"

"And I'm the passion put into one's own craft, Cure Ribbon!"

Fuu's mouth widened, when she realized Faye was starting to power up the monster using the energy she had collected.

"Look out!" She called, but the phone Utsubyo made a loud beeping noise, startling the Cures. It then took it's chance to attack, by shooting out projectiles that looked like different apps at them.

"Oh no! You two have to get up!" Fuu shouted, rushing over to the closer of the two, Ribbon. "You have to! Who else will be able to protect that hurt girl, and all of us! You have to get up!" The Cures gave no vocal response, and Fuu cried out. "Why can't I be like them? I want to help, but I'm just a normal girl! I need the strength to help them! I have to find a way! I will find a way! I must!"

Yuusha's bag opened as Fuu suddenly started to glow and a Miracle slide with a yellow cookie appeared. A Miracle Music Box floated to her.

"You have the power to help them! But you must hurry!" Yuusha shouted. "Insert your Miracle Slide into the Music Box, and say 'Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!'"

Fuu glanced at the objects she was given. This strange creature had spoken before and seemed to know what she was talking about. She was also the only one she could really converse with, and this seemed like the only thing she could do now. She got up and nodded.

Fuu inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music box, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"

She spun the handle, and a tune that was as sweet as a freshly baked dessert played. Her pigtails popped loose and yellow light enveloped her, lifting her up into the sky. Her hair grew longer and formed two twin tails on top of her head, and the remaining hair behind her back split into two ponytails

Fuu hugged herself and a ruffled yellow and cream dress with puffy white sleeves appeared, with the ruffles forming a gradient. An orange sash appeared, and a cookie bag appeared.She touched her legs together and orange and white striped stockings appeared. She leapt and as her feet touched the ground, yellow boots appeared on her feet.

"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"

"F-Fuu-chan.... is a Pretty Cure too?" Celestial lifted her head up. "Cure Cookie.... do you have a plan?"

Cookie nodded an grabbed one of the app boxes that had hit Celestial and Ribbon. She used this to shield herself from incoming boxes and then threw it at the Utsubyo.

This gave Celestial a moment to leap up and do her drill attack, while Ribbon managed to get up and attack.

"Now Cookie! Reach into your bag and grab the Music Box and spin the handle!"

Cookie nodded and pulled out her Music Box from the cookie bag and spun the handle. "Pretty Cure! Sweet Aroma!"

Cookie waved her arms and fanned the sweet scent to the Ustubyo, purifying it.

"And I thought Eby just had a knack for running to Pretty Cure.... I'll be back!" Faye shouted as she transformed into a shadow and disappeared

"Who are you two?" Cookie asked. "Where did you come from? How did you know my name? Why is that creature talking?" She sighed. "I have so many questions.... but I'm glad we saved the day."

As their transformations ended, Fuu gasped as she saw Rumi and Ayane.

"You two.... You ran off to transform didn't you?"

Rumi nodded. "There's a lot to explain. But, not when others around. You can come to my dorm after classes, if you want."

The cooking club members were waking up from their trance, just as the bus from the preschool arrived.

"I will, thank you." Fuu smiled. "We'll need to work hard as a team. I'm sure we'll have to face foes harder than her."

Rumi and Ayane firmly nodded, and Rumi picked up Yuusha and headed back to where she left her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. Tori/Haan/Author Lady. I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I hope to live up to your expectations  
> I've decided to expand a bit more on the process here and in future chapter notes c:  
> The main themes of this are hobbies and miracles  
> I will be writing more series after this, and I have the theme for the next one planned(Shh, it's a secret!) In the future, I may try to write my own series based on the themes of an existing and see how I can make it work differently.  
> There will be 6th rangers in this Try and guess, if you'd like, or send names that you think would fit with the team's name. Feel free to even create fan cures! The only real requirement of the outfit is that they have a bag of some sorts on them, based off their personal theme (ex: Cure Winter's Miracle Slide shows a snowflake, so her bag has a snowflake on it because how would a snowflake shaped bag work?) You can write fan stories base on these characters. You can ship Rumi and Ebony, Rumi and Fuu, Ayane and Fuu, I dunno. Just make sure that you credit me! <3  
> Another theme of this season will be fatal flaws.  
> Rumi's is that she is way too optimistic  
> Ayane's is that she can be a bit full of herself at times  
> Fuu's is that she can be too analytical of something simple.  
> And we'll discuss Tamashi's when she joins the team.  
> Speaking of Fuu, I kinda feel like her character is all over the place. She's supposed to be a kind and sweet girl who wants to know how to world works and asks lots of questions  
> I've had the title for a while, but the characters have changed a lot.  
> The PreCure were supposed to be more like in Happiness Charge, where they were appearing all over the world.  
> I also was going to just ignore colors (which technically I am doing by trying to ignore the color stereotypes) and go willy-nilly, which totally meant there would be a lot of green cures (my favorite color hehe)  
> Yuusha was the mascot originally, but when I decided to add Rumi as the leader instead, it changed to a cautious and easily scared squirrel named Frost, but I decided to change it back to Yuusha because squirrels are quite hard to draw, according to my brain.  
> The original title was NAtural Protecters! PRetty Cure!  
> There was going to be 8 cures in the team, because I had read somewhere that was the max amount.  
> The leader would have been Tomoko Torri/Cure Victory, a green cure who totally wasn't based off me.  
> The next was Sakuhana Midori/Cure Meadow, based off one of my personal OCs, like the next 2. She and the other ones based off my OCs became members of my Bang Dream! fan band, Bittersweet.  
> I don't remember the last names of these next two, but I believe Tatsuya was this one's name? She would become Cure Dragon and would be Midori's beautiful girlfriend.  
> Shiro was the next one, and she would become Cure Platinum  
> Tamashi was here, as a 6th ranger named Cure Whisper.  
> The first villian, Shirogane Cupid, would have betrayed the evil organization (Forgot the name oops) and become Cure Love.  
> A girl named Sonoko was Cure Harmony, an active and famous cure without a team. She plays a different role here than this.  
> The final character was Watanabe Karen, the daughter of a journalist, and she would be introduced trying to study the team, and she would become Cure Ember. Now she's Ayane's sister (which I totally didn't just come up with)  
> Aitriak was the monster name  
> I used the same files and changed them to create MSPC so all that information is off the top of my head.  
> With that said, please continue to enjoy Miracle Shine Pretty Cure!


	4. Thawing out of Sadness! Cure Winter Skates In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Fuu-chan here! Rumi-chan, Ayane-chan, and I decided to go visit Yukimura-san to see if we can help her feel a little better! Thankfully, she does open up to us. We decide to invite her out to go celebrate our friendship, but an Utsubyo attacks!

"Hey, Ebony-chan?"

Ebony sighed as Rumi walked into their dorm. "What?"

"I have a question for you. Do you know who Yukimura Tamashi is?" Rumi asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Yes. The President of the Ice Skating Club. Her mother recently passed, and she was able to go here without living in a dorm because her mother was living in America. Her parents were divorced. Her father is a teacher here, and she wasn't supposed to move into the dorms, but she asked that she be given a dorm. I supposed it's because she has a bad relationship with her father." Ebony told Rumi the story with a blank face.

"Aww, that's really sad. So she's the one Ayane-chan was talking about changing yesterday. I never guessed they would be the same person." Rumi frowned. "How do you know so much about her?"

"I pay attention to the rumor mill. I'm very good at hearing things since I'm so quiet." Ebony smirked. "A hidden talent, I suppose." That was only partially true. She knew a lot about Tamashi for other reasons.

"Ah, I see. Me and Ayane-chan were going to go with Hanyuu Fuu-chan to help her with her feelings, so she can go back to class and not get in trouble! You should join us!" Rumi smiled as she got up. She grabbed Ebony's hand.

"Huh?" Ebony's eyes widened as she was dragged by Rumi. 'Stupid girl, at least I can gain more trust with her and the red one.'

\----

"You did WHAT!?"

Faye frowned at a purple haired man, who was visibly angry. "There wasn't anyone else around, Dimension. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't care! You will not use either of my daughters like that! Mika is already a member of the Council, and I'm working on getting Tamashi to join! Do not use either girl for your Utsubyos!"

"Silence!"

Votex's voice boomed throughout the council room. "Dimension, have you forgot that Faye is your superior? You are not to give orders to her. As for Faye, and the rest of you, don't use either of Dimension's daughters as Utsubyos. Actually, just refrain from using any of our members, unless they have betrayed us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, President!" a chorus of voices answered back to him.

"Very well then. I hope that our spies at the school are doing their duties since they didn't show up. Meeting dismissed!"

\----

"Hello, Kurosawa-san, Rumi." Ayane smiled at the two as they came into sight.

"Oh, you brought a friend?" Fuu smiled. "I don't believe we've met before. Nice to meet you. I'm Hanyuu Fuu, but you can call me Fuu-chan if you'd like."

"Kurosawa Ebony. I suppose you can call me Ebony."

"Ebony-chan told me a bit about Yukimura-san." Rumi explained. "She's actually the president of the Ice Skating Club we talked about yesterday."

"Ah, I see." Ayane nodded. "Her change must have been caused by her grief."

Ayane glanced at Ebony. She hadn't heard her voice before, but it still sounded... familiar. She frowned, for she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Ayane-chan? Are you okay?" Fuu asked, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Yeah." Ayane turned her gaze towards the hallway. "Let's go see if she's in her dorm."

When they arrived to the dorm, Rumi knocked.

"Go away, Mika! I don't want to talk to you!" Tamashi cried out out

"Yukimura-san, I'm not Mika." Rumi said. "We want to talk with you."

After a moment, the door slowly opened. Tamashi stood there, timidly. "You aren't Mika.....?"

"Nope! My name is Tsukino Rumi, and these are my friends, Watanabe Ayane, Hanyuu Fuu, and Kurosawa Ebony."

"Oh... it's nice to meet you all." Tamashi smiled a bit. "Nobody has come to see me for a while, except my sister Mika. She just wants to argue with me. The same with the other Ice Skating Club members."

"Don't worry, we're not here to argue." Fuu smiled. "We're here because we're worried about you. I saw you yesterday, and you seemed so sad and it hurt me to see someone so sad."

Tamashi smiled, the icy blue eye that wasn't hidden by her purple hair lighting up. "Worried about me? Not even my family has been worried about me since Mama died.... Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ayane smiled. "Maybe you'd like to talk about your problems? My older sister, Karen, says that helps with grief a lot."

"Okay.... Come inside. My roommate is here, but she won't bother us. She's asleep, so we should be quiet." Tamashi opened the door and motioned for them to go inside.

"Pardon me, I'll be back. I seem to have forgotten my phone in my dorm." Ebony sighed as she walked the opposite way. "Silly me."

"Oh, I dragged her. I must have made her forget her phone. Oopsie!" Rumi giggled a bit. "I hope Ebony-chan can find her way back."

"Alright, Yukimura-san. Feel free to start whenever you want to." Fuu smiled gently at her as she sat down, when her Miracle Music Box fell out of her pocket.

"Whoah.... You have Miracle Music Boxes?" Tamashi gasped. "You can't be...."

"No, it's uh... just a replica. A replica!" Fuu laughed, quickly picking it up.

"Oh, I see. Hehe, I wish I had one. When I was little, my mother told me that maybe one day I could be a super cool super heroine. Now I know someone like me couldn't eb that cool, but sometimes it's fun to pretend." Tamashi's smile faded to a frown. "Oh... I guess I should start with my story. My parents got divorced before me and my twin sister Mika were born, and we were raised by my mother and her family. A few weeks ago, my mother suddenly passed away Mika was very close with our father, but he and I never got along. Mother always cheered me on. She inspired me to make my club, even though I was very shy. She always cheered and cheered. When she passed away, I lost all my strength. I've felt like I can't do anything because she was the only one who thought I could be good at anything if I tried, while my father told me to give up if I couldn't get it my first try."

Rumi frowned as Tamashi's eyes welled up with tears. "I can't stand my father, so that why I live in a dorm. All the skating club members are mad at me for stopping, and Mika and Papa just want me to do what they want me to do. I don't want to be anyone's puppet, I want to make my own decisions, and not to be whatever other people want me to do be." Rumi sniffled a bit and hugged Tamashi.

"T-thank you all," Tamashi sniffled, "for talking to me. I feel better now knowing that people care about me and my feelings."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we could help." Ayane smiled. "It was nice talking to you, Yukimura-san."

"You can call me Tamashi." the purple haired girl smiled. "I don't think I'll have to worry about finding new friends who care anymore."

\---

"Why do those stupid girls think that they can bring happiness just be talking!" Ebony slammed her fist on the dorm wall, growling. "That girl will remain sad, because talking never helps! Happiness is just a feeling that will fade with time. It will never last!"

Ebony looked down at her chest, at the amulet she wore. She growled and took it off. She then chucked it all the wall.

"Could you be a little less noisy, Eby?" A shadow in the room began to form Faye, and Ebony scowled.

"Those girls are way down the hall. Try and eavesdrop and see where they're going before attacking." Ebony folded her arms and got up onto her bed.

"Very well." Faye formed back into a shadow and headed off.

\---

After letting Tamashi calm down a bit, the quartet decided to go out together to celebrate their friendship, which was Rumi's idea.

As they exited school grounds, Ayane heard a chuckle. "Hold on, wait a second." She said, and Rumi tilted her head. "Why?"

"I heard something." Ayane put her hand into her pocket and waited a moment.

"Smart girl." Faye suddenly appeared from the shadow and turned to an angered man getting out of his car. "This will do nicely! Ustubyo, come out!"

She fused the man and his car, and Rumi gasped. "Ayane-chan, you were right...."

The three members of the team glanced at each other, and then around.

"The only one around is Tamashi. We can trust her. Yuusha?" Ayane turned to Rumi's bag.

"She seems trustworthy-ish. I guess she's safe." Yuusha groaned in defeat, Three girls against one rabbit fairy would be an unfair match she wouldn't be able to win.

"Tamashi-chan, can you keep a secret?" Rumi asked as she and the other grabbed their music boxes.

"What?" Tamashi glanced at them. "I guess so, but shouldn't it wait until we're not i-in danger?" Her voice wavered as she trembled.

"I wish it could, but it can't!" Rumi told her.

Rumi, Ayane, and Fuu inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"  
All three spun the handle and the corresponding tunes played and glowing light lifted them into the sky and their hair fell loose, and they transformed  
"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"

"Eeeeeeh?!" Tamashi shouted, shocked at their transformation. "You... you actually were the Pretty Cure!?"

"Yes, we were!" Celestial smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe!"

Cookie glanced at the Utsubyo. "The eyes are on the shield, so if we break it, maybe it won't be able to see ups anymore."

"Alright. It might be a bit slower since it's heavy, but distracting it may make it harder to hit." Ribbon glanced at the monster.

"What if it has a driving attack and it slams into us?" Celestial asked, and the Utsubyo took that time to begin charging for a slam.

"Wait!" Tamashi broke the girls away from their tactical meeting.

"Is... is there anything I can do to help?" Tamashi asked. "You guys helped me, and I want to help you. Is there anything I can do so you don't have to protect me, and just focus on fighting?"

"Tamashi-chan, you aren't scared of it?" Cookie gasped.

"Well, I am a bit... no, a lot terrified.... but I can't just sit around and tremble like a child! I've done enough of that! I can't just sit around and wait for someone else to act! I need to act on my own will!"

Yuusha's bag opened and a Miracle Music Box floated out and Tamashi grabbed it, as her Miracle Slide, with a purple snowflake formed.

"Tamashi-chan.... You're strength and will to try and help us no matter what has unlocked the ability for you to become Pretty Cure! Hurry!" Celestial shouted. "Insert the slide and spin the handle, and say 'Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence! Just like we did!"

Tamashi nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"Tamashi inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music Box, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"  
Tamashi spun the handle and purple, glowing light lifted her into the sky. A tune that reminded her of harsh, yet beautiful winter season played. Her hair grew lighter and longer, and the bang that covered her right eye seemed to fade. Her hair formed a bun with a long ponytail flowing down on top.  
Tamashi began to do a toe loop as if she were on ice as white figure skates with retractable blades appeared on her feet, as well as long white stockings. She hugged herself as she came down from the jump, and a long, lilac dress appeared. A fluffy purple coat appeared, and a a white bag with a snowflake on it appeared, hanging from a strap around her neck.

"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"

"Cure Winter! That's great!" Yuusha shouted. "Okay, girls! Go fight the Utsubyo!" She followed the girls closer to the Utsubyo, leaving her in her hiding spot

Winter leaped up onto the Utsubyo's windshield, and the skates retracted . She began to skate over the glass, scratching it up and making it so the Utsubyo couldn't see. It cried out and Faye growled.

"They're right in front of you! Charge!" the fairy hissed, and the Ustubyo started moving.

Celestial jumped over it and did a flip as she fell, punching the Utsubyo as Ribbon and Cookie tried to slow it to a halt.

"Now, Winter!" Ribbon shouted. "Reach into your bag and spin the handle on the music box!"

Winter grabbed the Miracle Music Box out of her bag and spun the handle. "Pretty Cure! Frosty Shimmer!"

Winter made a heart with her hands and blew into at, creating an icy wind that surrounded the Ustubyo, purifying it.

"Tch," Faye growled. "You won't get away with this! Besides, there's not a lot of members you can add to your team now. We'll get you sooner or later!" As she faded into the shadows, a thought crossed her mind. 'How will I tell Dimension that his daughter is one of them?'

"Good work, everyone!" Celestial smiled as all four cures came together. "We were able to defeat the monster because we worked as a team!"

"Yeah, we did!" Ribbon smiled. "We couldn't have done it without each other!"

"You're right. We're a team!" Celestial smiled. "Miracle Shine Pretty Cure on three!"

"Huh?" Cookie asked. "Miracle Shine... Pretty Cure?"

"Yeah! It's our team name! I've decided! Since we're working to defend Earth, and trying to save the Land of Miracles, I thought it was a good name!" Celestial grinned.

"You should ask us before you make such a big decision!" Ribbon scolded. "But.... I think it's nice."

"Me too." Winter smiled.

"It sounds nice, I supposed." Yuusha's nose twitched. "But I bet you came up with it on the spot."

"Huh? How'd you figure it out?" Celestial gasped, and Ribbon and Winter giggled.

"It's really cute sounding. Are we all in agreement?" Cookie asked, as she put her hand in out.

The other three nodded and put their hands in the middle. Even Yuusha tried to join in "Then it's settled! Three, two, one! We are the Miracle Shine Pretty Cure!" Rum shouted. As their hands went up, they changed back into their civilian forms.

The quartet went back to where they were before the fight started, when suddenly Yuusha gasped.

"Rumi, someone was in your bag! This wasn't how I left it! And look, the fifth Music Box is gone! It was there before Tamashi got hers!"

"That must mean during the fight someone took it!" Ayane clenched her fist. "We have to find it! Let's all agree to meet up here tomorrow since it's the weekend."

"I hope we can find it...." Tamashi frowned. "I... I'm going to go to the skating rink tomorrow, and I'll see if any of the members have seen it. I don't think they know about the Pretty Cure, so we should be safe. The only reason I knew about it is because my Mama told me. I always thought she had made it up, but I'm glad she didn't."

"I'll ask the Cooking Club, and Ueda-sensei. Ayane, you should check in with your club." Fuu agreed. "Rumi, you should check with the custodians since you're not in a club."

"Alright!" Rumi nodded. "We'll work together to solve this mystery!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cure Winter only has a puffy coat because I love giant coats on characters. (Thanks Add from Elsword, it's because of a few of your 3rd jobs)  
> Today's author's process is headcanon voices.  
> Feel free to comment your own thoughts about how they would sound!  
> My headcanons are as follows  
> Rumi - Itou Miku as Tsurumaki Kokoro  
> Ayane - Kudou Haruka as Hikawa Sayo  
> Fuu - Maeshima Ami as Maruyama Aya  
> Tamashi - Akesaka Satomi as Shirogane Rinko (she has two different voice actors, but this is the first one)  
> And why don't we throw in everyone's favorite villain, Ebony?  
> Ebony -Aiba Aina as Minato Yukina  
> (I really like Bang Dream!, if you couldn't tell. All the voices are from it)  
> Another thing I'd like to talk about is the roles in the team  
> Cure Celestial is a distraction and speedy, and tends to think outside of the box when she is attacking.  
> Cure Ribbon is a up-front attacker, however she's a bit slow, and she's prefers going head on instead of defending herself  
> Cure Cookie is a defensive type, and one of her later attacks will be a shield.  
> Cure Winter is more of a status user. Think paralysis, burn, freeze, etc from Pokemon.  
> I also said I'd mention Tamashi's fatal flaw. It's the fact that she tends to look down on herself and can be pessimistic.  
> That's all for right now! Please continue to enjoy Miracle Shine Pretty Cure!


	5. Fake Friends and True Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. It's me, Yukimura Tamashi. While we're looking for the Music Box, Eby comes in and summons and Utsubyo. It's very weak, though. Suddenly, a girl named Marisu Kanpeki shows up and transforms into Cure Illusion! Rumi seems to beleive she's the real deal, but the others and I aren't really sure if she's a real Pretty Cure......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special announcements!  
> Miracle Shine Pretty Cure will be having a crossover movie!  
> *children clapping and cheering*  
> I... don't have any friends who would collaborate with me, so it'll be a crossover involving some of my original works; The Arcs (though it's a different version than the one on my deviantArt, Haanbeii) and Stellar Tomorrow (Also on my deviantArt, though it's still very much in progress!). The Arcs may not be in the final product, but Stellar Tomorrow most definitely will be!  
> It will be released after the first sixth ranger joins the team! Please look out for it.  
> I also plan to create a wiki for all the Pretty Cure series I create. I'll let you all know when it's created!

"How goes the research?"

"It's going well, Vice President Shade." A young girl with goggles on turned to look at the man, with skin white as snow, and hair black as crow. His horns twisted to look like a ram, and he wore a black cloak. "In fact, we might be able to send it to Perfect today!

"You've managed to create an artificial Miracle Slide?" Shade's red eyes locked onto the girl. "That was very quick. Nice job, Midnight."

Midnight grinned, her pale yellowed eyes starting to glow. "Really? Thank you for the compliment, Vice President! It's working, but it's not a complete perfect replica. Perfect will need to use her own powers to create an attack, and only the outfit changes, where as normal Pretty Cure get their magic from their device, and their hair changes. It's very complex, and I'm not really sure I totally understand it." She took off her goggles and twirled a finger in a lock of dark blue hair.

"Fascinating. You're very young, and yet you know so much." Shade smiled at her."I'll contact the President right away."

"Thank you, sir! By the way, why aren't we giving it to Eby? She's befriending the Pretty Cure," Midnight asked him, tilting her head.

"Your powers aren't natural, and you know that, yes?" Midnight nodded, "Eby was also taken in by us when she was around your age, and was gifted some of the powers of a true Shadowborn, just as you were. This is why we can't send Mika. Dimension also was gifted his powers. You and those three are, unfortunately, not as powerful as a true Shadowborn, so we're sending Perfect instead."

"Ah, that Mika! I wish she'd just accept a new name like the rest of us!" Midnight grumbled. "But, yes I understand. It makes sense"

"It was the name that her mother gave to her, You have to understand that she is too old to be raised by us, like you and Eby were. She has a lot of sentimental attachment to the one she's lost." Shade sighed. "Anyways, I'll go contact the President."

\----

""Any luck?" Rumi asked the girls as she ran up to them.

"No. None of our club members have seen it." Ayane sighed. "Where could it be?"

"This is really, really bad!" Yuusha groaned. "And it's all Rumi's fault for letting me leave it there!"

"Huh? You didn't have to leave it there y'know!" Rumi frowned. "I didn't tell you to!"

"It seems Yuusha doesn't want to admit she's wrong." Fuu chuckled.

"C'mon, Yuusha! You can't blame everything on me!" Rumi pleaded with the rabbit, and finally Yuusha gave in.

"Okay, fine! I was wrong, and it's my fault." Yuusha pouted. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Rumi said. "Now, let's go look for that music box.

Meanwhile, Ebony watched from afar, transforming into Eby.

'Votex told me I could summon an Utsubyo to trick them into thinking Perfect is a Pretty Cure, and then dispelling it using positive energy I've collected in my orb.' She turned her red gaze to a child who was crying and wailing for his mother. 'I wonder why Rumi isn't helping him. Whatever. I normally don't take pity on my victims, but the poor child.... no! What am I thinking? That girl's rubbing off on me!' She shook her head and formed a weak Utsubyo from the child and a nearby bench

"Go, Utsubyo." Eby commanded it, her eyes narrowed.

Ayane heard this. "Hold on! Utsubyo incoming! Get ready!"

"Please wait a moment," A prim and proper voice was heard and a young women with pale pink hair stepped up. It was very curly and long. "I, Marisu Kanpeki, will handle this."

"Hey, wait...." Tamashi paused. "Isn't that the Calculus teacher?"

"I think it is." Fuu frowned. "She looks a lot different in person. I thought she'd be older, but she looks pretty young. Wait, what's she doing?"

She pulled out the Miracle Music Box and a Miracle Slide with a black spiral on it.

"Huh, she has the fifth music box?!" Rumi cried out in confusion. Ayane frowned. Things didn't seem to be adding up. The Utsubyo seemed.... weaker than the one she fought with Rumi when she first transformed. This girl also had to have gotten the Music Box, but there was no way she received it while they were battling the Utsubyo. Ayane watched her intently.

Kanpeki inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music Box and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"  
Kanpeki spun the handle and a tune that reminded her of perfection and mystery played. Her hair stayed the same pale pink color.  
She laughed and touched her body as a black dress appeared. On the right side a layered half-skirt appeared, also in black. A designer-looking bag appeared around her arm. She tapped her feet together as white stockings with black lace at the top appeared on her feet. Black boots came next, and she spun, and then put her hand on her hip sassily.  
"The mystique and beauty of a perfect mystery! Cure Illusion!"

Ayane frowned. The fifth music box's handle was white, but her outfit was black. Now she was even more suspicious!

Eby scowled. She didn't even have to act like she was upset; she was. She honestly, and form the bottom of her tiny, cold heart, hoped the Pretty Cure would find out this was a fake. 'Ru- No, the blue one. She seems to care about people no matter what they are. I doubt she'll figure it out.' She hated Kanpeki, Perfect, whatever her name was. All she cared about was being, well, perfect! She bragged and only thought of herself. Her attitude was getting on Eby's nerves.

Illusion punched the Utsubyo very softly - why would she punch it hard? She had just gotten a manicure, she didn't want to break a perfectly done nail!

Eby narrowed her eyes.

"Hah! Such a tiny punch from my perfect body had made your Utsubyo weak! And now, for my next trick....." Illusion grabbed the Music Box from her bag and spun the handle. "Pretty Cure! Perfect Mystery Shadow!"

Eby gritted her teeth as she infused positive energy into the Ustubyo, making it pure. 'Please, please for the love of Votex, shut up.' She bitterly thought, quickly leaving

Rumi ran over to Illusion as soon as Eby fled. "Wow! Cure Illusion! You handled it all by yourself! So cool!"

"Well, it's no doubt. I'm perfect, aren't I?"

Ayane, Fuu and Tamashi glanced at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fuu asked.

"That this doesn't add up?" Tamashi asked and Fuu nodded.

"Rumi was really quick to believe her...." Ayane sighed. "Rumi's really optimistic and gullible, but I suppose that's what makes her our Rumi."

"That Utsubyo was very weak. I could tell. Do you think that someone stole the music box while you were fighting and brought it to the Council of Shadows? Did they somehow manage to create a Miracle Slide?" Yuusha piped in.

"That's a possibility. But how do we prove she's a liar?" Ayane asked, beginning to pace.

"Observation?" Tamashi suggested.

"That might work." Fuu said. "Let's try and make her meet up with us tomorrow."

"Guys! Kanpeki-sensei says she wants to get ice cream, and we should meet her around this time tomorrow!" Rumi had finished fangirling over the new Cure, who had disappeared.

"Okay." Ayane nodded. "I'm feeling a bit tired... I'm going to head to bed."

"Me too." Fuu added, and Tamashi nodded.

"Okay! Rumi smiled and waved at them and ran off, picking up her bag.

"Perfect, Rumi did it for us." Ayane smirked. "I can't believe she's referring to her both by first name, and using sensei! Well, whatever. See you all tomorrow."

\---

"I have perfectly infiltrated the Pretty Cure, and I've scheduled an ice cream date for tomorrow, President." Kanpeki transformed in a more mature, curvy, and highly unrealistic figure, her true form. She smirked. "Phew, I'm glad to be in my perfect form again. The body of a normal looking woman felt very cramped."

"Oh, Perfect. Everything always goes.... perfect... when you do it." Votex's voice boomed.

"Of course. I am Perfect both by name and nature." She smirked. "Something not perfect, however, is Eby. The amulet you gave her has disappeared."

"The amulet that wards of positive emotions? After I've specifically instructed her for years to never take it off unless necessary? When she comes in, I'd like to have a word with her. Secretary Faye? Please write that down."

"Yes President." Faye pulled out her laptop and began typing.

"Perfect, you are dismissed." He ordered, and Perfect nodded.

\-----  
Ebony felt something strange for the blue haired girl, deep down. Perhaps it was pity that she was too foolish to understand Illusion was her enemy. It felt strange, and something was just begging her to help.

So she did. And she didn't know why.

"Rumi," Ebony began as her roommate walked. "Cure Illusion is not your ally."

"Huh?!" Rumi shouted as her eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you are Cure Celestial. I saw you and the other transform yesterday," It wasn't a lie. She had seen them transform. And, for some reason, she didn't want to lie to her. The girl who was trying her best to befriend her. Why was Rumi impacting her so greatly?

"Uh.... uhh..." Rumi wasn't sure how to respond. "Why isn't she our ally?"

"I heard her talking to someone called Faye, saying she had infiltrated the Pretty Cure." Ebony sighed. "She was trying to trick you."

"She was trying to trick me? She lied to me?" Rumi looked down at her feet. "I see.... I was too quick to believe her.

"I'm sorry," Ebony suddenly said, and got up to hug the other girl. She berated herself inside her head. 'Don't hug your enemy, you imbecile!'

"It's okay... It's better I found out this way then hurt my team because of this." Rumi sighed, but then smiled at Ebony. "Thanks for telling me."

For some reason, Ebony smiled back.

"I got Ebony-chan to smile for me. Now I'm a lot better." Rumi said, smiling.

"Try and keep this a secret. I don't want her going after me because I spoiled her plan." ebony said, and she felt strange... yet it felt good. Was this happiness? Was this what she had forgotten so long ago, on that day? That day.... that day she couldn't remember, the day she didn't want to remember.

\-----

"Rumi's running late, for her standards." Ayane frowned, looking at her phone's clock

"Hmm...." Fuu sighed, "Maybe we should go without her? I hope she's doing alright."

"Yeah...." Tamashi glanced at the ground. "Is that okay, Marisu-sensei?"

"I suppose it's fine, though it won't be a perfect day without Rumi." Kanpeki yawned.

Suddenly, a war cry became audible, and they saw Cure Celestial charging at Kanpeki.

"Huh?!" The other three cried out.

"This is for lying to me!" Celestial lunged at Kanpeki who barely dodged. "This is for lying to my friends! And this is for being a fake!" Tears fell down her face, as all the feelings of betrayal she had built up inside the day before came spilling out.

Kanpeki growled as she took on her true form of Perfect. "You little brat! How did you find out?"

"Just. A. Hunch." Celestial snarled. "I can't believe you took advantage of my feelings! I thought you were the fifth member of our team! But you lied! And that hurts!"

"A gal has got to follow her orders to be perfect." She snarled, "I am Perfect, both by name and nature, and you have given my the perfect source of negative energy for an Utsubyo!"

"She can't stay is her Cure form if she's harboring so much negative energy!" Yuusha shouted, jumping out of Rumi's bag. Celestial began transforming back into Rumi and Perfect took that moment to fuse her and the bag.

"We have to save her." Ayane declared, and Fuu and Tamashi nodded.

Ayane, Fuu , and Tamashi inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"

All three spun the handle and the corresponding tunes played and glowing light lifted them into the sky and Ayane and Fuu's hair fell loose, and they transformed.  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"

"Attack!" Perfect ordered, and the bag Utsubyo obliged.

"It's not weak enough to purify, but my attack might freeze it!" Winter shouted.

"My attack might be able to distract it." Cookie nodded.

"Okay, then I'll attack and purify it! Get ready!" Ribbon shouted

Cookie nodded and grabbed her Music Box and spun the handle. "Pretty Cure! Sweet Aroma!" and began fan it towards the Utsubyo

The Utsubyo paused, as if it were sniffing the air. Winter then grabbed her Music Box and spun the handle. "Pretty Cure! Frosty Shimmer!" She made a heart shape with her hands and blew into it. This froze the Utsubyo.

"Now, Ribbon!" Cookie shouted. "Let's all attack together! Just like Celestial does her drill!

The trio jumped up and huddled together, and began to spin, forming a larger drill than Celestial, and slamming into the Utsubyo.

When she landed, Ribbon separated from the group and grabbed her Music Box, and spun the handle. "Pretty Cure! Flaming Stitch!"

Ribbon made a needle of flames and thrust it at the Utsubyo, purifying it.

Perfect narrowed her eyes. "Now I have a greater idea of you. For now, I bid you a perfect farewell!"

"Rumi, are you okay?" As soon as Rumi was separated from the bag, and all the girls were in their civilian forms, Ayane ran over to her, followed by Fuu and Tamashi.

"...Yeah. I'm sorry for being a burden...." Rumi frowned. "I'm supposed to be the team leader, but I wasn't able to figure out she was a fake. I couldn't help you because it was my emotions that made the Utsubyo."

"Oh, Rumi...." Ayane sighed. "It's okay. We were fine because we were inspired by your quirky tactics and your spirit."

"Yeah," Fuu smiled. "Besides, all your quirks make you who you are. Even if you are really optimistic and a bit gullible, that's because you have a huge heart and want to help everyone."

Tamashi nodded. "If it weren't for that, I would probably still be missing classes and crying everyday and annoying Kotone, my roommate, while she's trying to sleep. It's okay to have flaws, nobody can be perfect... even if Perfect really wants to be viewed as such."

"Thank you." Rumi sniffled, and began to cry. The rest of her team smiled and hugged her. "You guys and Ebony-chan are my true friends, and Perfect was a fake friend."

Ayane smiled at Rumi. "True friends are better than fake friends." And then it hit her. The voice, the hairstyle. Was Ebony a spy? Was she Eby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Did you miss that much? I talked to you at the beginning of the chapter, but I'll do my usual author's process here!  
> Marisu Kanpeki (I used google translate to name her. It's literally Mary Sue Perfection) was meant to be a parody OC of Mary Sue characters. She was originally going to ruin Naruto, but now she's a member of the Council of Shadows.  
> Also, now that I've written the word perfect.... around 36 times... it sounds quite weird. I don't think that she'll appear very often ;a;
> 
> If it isn't very obvious, Ebony was being controlled by the amulet she threw off last chapter. It absorbed all positive emotions and left her with negativity. She wanted to vent out her anger, so she threw it at the wall. Faye didn't report it then because she didn't really care about it.I'm looking forward to exploring more of Ebony's backstory, about how she joined the Council.  
> I'm also a big fan of Midnight. I came up with her in maybe 5 seconds, but she's beautiful and I love her and she is definitely going to get redeemed at some point.  
> Edit: Me: I love Midnight!  
> Also me: *Continues to accidentally call her Moonlight*  
> One thing I should point out is that the Council is currently based in the Land of Miracles, and those with the powers of a Shadowborn can easily leave the world and get back.  
> That's all for now! Please continue to enjoy Miracle Shine Pretty Cure!


	6. The Gift of Knowledge! It's Time to Learn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Rumi here! Tamashi-chan invites us all to her dorm because she found something! It's something that her mother intended to give to her, and it's about Pretty Cure! We learn a little more about the Council and our predecessor, Cure Harmony! The next day, we all receive a strange letter. We decide to go where it tells us to, but we're not sure if it's a trap or not....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news! The Crossover Movie has been cancelled. I'll post what I did have eventually. I wasn't a fan of where it was going.  
> Good news! A Miracle Shine Pretty Cure! x Pokemon movie will now occur, and is most definitely not because I wanted to make my own region without a lot of new Pokemon.
> 
>  
> 
> [also there's no monster fight this episode i hope it's okay]

Tamashi had called the girls into her dorm after school.

"Be quiet, I think Kotone, my roommate, is sleeping." She told them. "And besides, we don't want her to hear any of this."

"Huh? Why?" Rumi asked her as she and the rest of the girls sat down.

"It's about the Pretty Cure." Tamashi grabbed a box. "I finally looked through what my mother left behind, and I found this." She opened the box and pulled out a letter and began to read it.

"My beloved Tamashi, by the time you read this, a long time will have passed since I wrote it. I believe it's time you learned about your true heritage. I was born in the Land of Miracles, a place you might not know about. It is the place where those within make sure hobbies are in working order so they can create happiness using the power of miracles, as were you and Mika. Your father, however, has aligned himself with the evil organization known as the Council of Shadows, which is trying to take over the Land of Miracles. I came to Earth find someone with a heart pure enough to become a Pretty Cure. Someone with a heart filled with the power of miracles and positivity. We left the Land of Miracles while you and Mika were very young. It took a very long time to find the Pretty Cure, but I eventually found her. When I found her and gave her what she needed to transform, she became Cure Harmony and I became her mentor. The stories I told you about super heroines were true, and I believe that you, too, can eventually help save the land of miracles. If you are reading this, I believe the time is now. Compiled in this box is all the information that may be useful to you.. Love, Mama.'

"There was a Pretty Cure before us? What happened to her?" Ayane asked.

"She just disappeared one day, without a trace." Yuusha replied. "I bet Tamashi's mother wrote this before she disappeared. I mean, I'm sure she's still around, but not as a Pretty Cure."

"I see," Ayane murmured. Ever since she became a Pretty Cure, she had been asking herself questions that she didn't know the answer to. Was Ebony actually Eby? Who was this Cure Harmony? What is the Council of Shadows?

Fortunately for Ayane, Tamashi pulled out another paper. "'The Shadowborn'?" Her icy blue eyes skimmed over the paper. "The Shadowborn are those who can use negative energy and shadows to their advantage. We recognize that their cannot be good without the bad, and they handle the bad in the world. However, some Shadowborn people have high amounts of power and negative energy, and they want the world to be a totally negative place. Some of them can even gift their powers to those who aren't Shadowborn, but the gifted powers are a lot weaker. The Shadowborn can summon monsters out of negativity, but this really only is used by the Council."

"So the Council is made from Shadowborns?" Fuu pondered, "That must explain their Shadow travel thing."

"I wonder if the gifted powers can go away after time," Yuusha added."Well, it's not my job to find out."

The girls looked in the box for a while, but most of the information was things they already knew. Eventually, Tamashi, Fuu, and Ayane had to go to their club meetings, so Rumi went back to her dorm.

As the lights to Tamashi's dorm turned off and the door close, someone spoke up.

"Cure Harmony, eh? That's a name I haven't heard in a while....."

\----

The next day, Ebony woke Rumi up.

"You have a letter." Ebony handed it to her as she headed off to the showers to get ready for school.

Rumi opened the envelope, and read the letter. "Dear Pretty Cure, please meet me in park by Frost Cream around 4 pm today. Wait under the big, center tree."

"Ehh?! How does this person know who we are?" Rumi gasped, waking Yuusha.

"What's wrong?" The rabbit jumped onto Rumi's shoulder and read the letter. "What a weird letter! I bet it's the Council! You should check in with the others."

"Okay! I will, during lunch!" Rumi nodded. "Wah! I gotta go get ready!" She zipped up her bag and ran to the shower room.

\-----

Rumi brought the letter to lunch, and when she sat with the other three, she noticed they, too, had letters.

"I guess we all got one," Fuu sighed, reading over it. "I wonder why they want to meet us."

"Yeah. This letter is suspicious. " Ayane frowned. "Sonoko nearly tore it open, I had to stop her."

"Hibiki almost did the same." Fuu chuckled as she ate some rice. "But then again, Hibiki is very curious."

"Ebony-chan just gave it to me, hehe!" Rumi smiled. "I'm glad she didn't look!"

"You three are the second to get up?" Tamashi picked at her food. "I have to wake Kotone up. She's a junior here, so it feels weird having to be the more responsible of the two since she sleeps a lot."

"I can see how that can be stressful," Ayane sighed. "I supposed Sonoko is always up because she has to water plants, so I tend to get up early, and Hibiki is just very energetic."

"Hibiki usually wakes up after me," Fuu smiled. "But I was really tired so I slept in."

"Anyways, back to the letters. Should we go? Yuusha said it might be the Council." Rumi asked, pondering. "I think we should."

"Me too. If it IS a trap, it probably won't stop them from creating an Utsubyo and terrorizing people." Ayane replied, as she got up to throw away our trash.

"Yeah. And it's our duty to keep the world safe, right?" Fuu smiled.

"I guess it is. We have to do our duty!" Tamashi firmly nodded.

"Then it's settled! Meet me at the school gate after class."

\-----

"There's Frosty Cream." Rumi sighed, looking at her wallet. "I wish I had spare cash, but I don't and we also would run late."

"Aww, don't worry, Rumi. When you get paid next, you can go." Fuu patted her on the back

"Spend the money they pay me to make ice cream on making someone else make me ice cream? Good idea, Fuu-chan!" Rumi had taken a part time job up at the Frosty Cream, while Ayane worked in a dance studio, Fuu hosted bake-sales, and Tamashi worked at a local store.

As the four walked into the park, Tamashi's eyes widened. "Kotone is here? But I thought for sure she'd be asleep." She frowned. "But we don't have time to chitchat. Let's go to the tree."

The four made their way over to the tree, and chatted for a bit, when suddenly a new voice spoke.

"I see you all have a wonderful bond."

A girl with dark turquoise hair pulled into long, loose pigtails walked up with her arms folded. Her blue eyes looked at each member of the group individually

"Kotone, you're the one who sent the letter?" Tamashi asked, locking eyes with the older girl's. The person who had summoned them was the always-sleeping roommate she'd been sharing a room with for a few weeks?

"Mmhmm" She paused a moment, and then she took off her book bag and searched inside a pocket. She pulled out a Miracle Music Box, and a black Miracle Slide with a green eighth note on it, but a red X appeared over it.

"A Miracle Music Box, and.. a weird looking Miracle Slide?" Ayane asked, narrowing her eyes. "Are you from the Council?"

"We never got the Music Box back from them, so that could explain it," Yuusha popped her head out of Rumi's bag and looked at what Kotone held in her hand "Wait a moment... that's a Miracle Slide that has lost the power of miracles!"

"It is?" Fuu looked closer at it. "Does that mean you were once a Cure?"

"That's right." Kotone smiled at her. "a long time ago, I was Cure Harmony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo! Today's author's process involves Kotone Fujimoto!  
> For a while, I was debating on having Kotone be handicapped. The reason she stopped being a Pretty Cure involved an injury to her legs (more info next chapter), and I couldn't decided whether it should be permanent or not. If it would have been permanent, if she were to fix her Miracle Slide and transform, she would have wings. The transformation would adapt to enable her to move around, similar to Togo's ribbons from Yuna Yuki is a Hero!  
> I also thought about her having weakness, and that she couldn't go very far without a wheelchair or cane, but I decided against having her be handicapped because I didn't want to portray it incorrectly.
> 
> On another, maybe a teeny little leak will come next chapter? Perhaps? Not a big one, just a tiny one.


	7. The Role of Those Before Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Ayane. Continuing off from last time, Kotone tells us about how her Miracle Slide lost it's power. She also tells us about the Scepters of Wishes, but not what they're for. Then, a new Council member attacks!

<p>"Kotone, you were Cure Harmony?" Tamashi gasped. "But, how come I had never met you?"

"Your mother and I tended to meet up while you and Mika were busy," Kotone explained. "I'm also two years your senior, so we never met at school either."

"Why can't you transform anymore?" Fuu's orange orbs looked over the blackened Miracle Slide. "What made it lose the power of miracles?"

"One day, Votex attacked me. I never had a team, I was always fighting alone. It was just me against his Utsubyo. I was able to beat it, but my legs were injured greatly in process. The Council lied low for years, perhaps training and becoming stronger in secret." Her eyes glossed over in sadness as she looked at the ground. "I couldn't do anything while my legs were broken. I lost hope. It's a miracle I can still walk today."

"Kotone....." Tamashi frowned as she looked at the saddened girl. "You never regained your hope, did you?"

"I did not." Kotone frowned. "When I came back to school, people treated me... differently. They weren't mean, but they acted like I was helpless. I had went from being a secret heroine to feeling worthless. In choir, while everyone else stood and sang, I had to sit. I couldn't participate in gym class anymore. There were so many things that in the past I loved doing or benefited me that I no longer had the ability to do." The girls were silent for a moment, as they took in Kotone's words.

"I called you here because I want to help you." Kotone broke the silence as she looked each girl in the face. "I may not be a Cure any longer, but I still know a lot. The first thing will be the Scepters of Wishes." The green haired girl folded her arms and took in a deep breath. "When the Power of Miracles and purity is accompanied by a burst of courage, a Miracle Slide forms, right?" Yuusha nodded. "The Scepters of Wishes are similar, yet different. All four of you have passions, strengths, and weaknesses. From what I've observed, which right now is quite little, I know that Tamashi's passion is Ice Skating, Hanyuu-san's passion is cooking, Watanabe-san's passion is fashion, and Tsukino-san's is astronomy, which is what your Miracle Slides and Cure forms take into consideration."

"I never thought of it like that," Rumi giggled. "So then, your passion is music?"

"Yes," Kotone nodded. "Good job. Now from the few fights I observed, Celestial is an... unique attacker and thinks outside the box when attacking, as well as being very speedy and distracting. Ribbon prefers to go head on and not think about her defenses, and she's a bit slower. Cookie is more defensive, and as such her attacks are a bit weaker. And Winter is able to cause ailments to an enemy. As for your weaknesses, I only know Tamashi well enough to gauge that, and that is she tends to think lower of herself."

"Wow, you know all this from just a few observations?" Ayane looked at the green haired girl.

"I needed to observe my surroundings and other people a lot since I didn't have anyone to warn me about incoming attacks," Kotone smiled. "Now, as for the Scepters of Wishes, they come forth when a Cure's passion reaches the same levels as their courage, miracle power, and purity, but only when they are transformed. You could gather the passion by achieving a goal, or perhaps doing something to do with it. I'm not quite sure how I got mine."

"So, we can't just do it as a group? It's our own individual powers that create the Scepters?" Fuu looked at Kotone, who nodded. "I see."

"That means we all have to become stronger, and combine our strengths as a team." Tamashi narrowed her eyes. "We can do it!"

"No so fast, my darling."

A purple haired man wearing a black and yellow jester's hat atop his head and black and yellow coat appeared before them.

"T-that voice.... Papa?" Tamashi gasped, clenching her fist.

"The one and only, Tamashi." The man smirked. "I am Dimension of the Council of Shadows. Today is the last day you will feel happiness!" He cracked his knuckles and pointed at a tearful teenage girl. "This one shall do nicely. Poor girl. Her boyfriend broke up with her. Why cherish the happy times when you can feel sad forever! Utsubyo, come forth!" He cackled as he fused the girl with a pine tree.

People ran screaming from the park, and Cures got out their Music Boxes.

Rumi, Ayane, Fuu, and Tamashi inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!" All four spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.

"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"

"I see, Faye was correct. My own daughter betrayed me. This is why I prefer Mika more. Always does what she's told." Dimension growled. "Utsubyo, destroy them."

The Utsubyo howled and released pine needles. When she leapt to dodge, Ribbon's skirt trail was caught and pinned onto a tree trunk.

"Ribbon!" Celestial called out, and Ribbon shook her head. "No, fight without me!"

"Okay, let's do our best to avoid the needles." Cookie glanced at Winter. "Try freezing it!"

"Alright!" Winter replied as she got out her Music Box. "Pretty Cure! Frosty Shimmer!" The Utsubyo was frozen, but it continued to shoot the needles. Celestial avoided them with ease and kicked it, landing back near the other two.

Kotone had been working to free Ribbon while they fought, and eventually she removed the needle. She ran and rejoined to group.

"Now what?" Cookie turned to look at Celestial. "Attack while it's dazed!" The four rushed at the monster and began to attack until it was weak enough. Celestial stepped back and grabbed her Music Box. "Pretty Cure! Lunar Torrent!"

Dimension frowned, but then smirked. "Foolish girls! That was a test run! I will return stronger!" He faded into the shadows and left.

"Excuse me," A women walked up to the girls, with a camera crew behind her. "You defeated the monster, right? How?"

"Well, we're the Miracle Shine Pretty Cure, and we have the power of miracles on our side." Celestial began. "Using the courage, purity, and miracle power in our hearts, we transform and defeat these monsters!"

"I see. Can you tell us your names?"

"I'm Cure Celestial, and these are my teammates, Cure Ribbon, Cure Cookie, and Cure Winter!" Celestial smiled.

"Thank you." The reporter smiled as she walked away.

Once there was nobody in sight, the girls transformed back into their civilian forms.

"Good job," Kotone smiled. "You're strong. Especially you, Tamashi. Your father is working with them, and you had to fight him."

Tamashi frowned. "Yeah..... I wonder if Mika's working with them too." She paused a moment. "Even if they're my family, I still have to do the right thing!"

"You're right, and that takes courage." Kotone smiled. "How about we meet in my dorm tomorrow after school?"

"Alright," Rumi smiled. "Miracle Shine on three?" The other three and Yuusha put their hands in, and Kotone chuckled, adding her hand to the pile.</p>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new with the formatting this chapter, and if it looks okay, I'll edit other chapters. I also removed most of the transformation text because they're gonna have an ending chant sooner or later.
> 
> The 6th ranger preview is merely a rough recreation of her true design (because i'm too lazy to draw it ;;) Her braid's won't be like Felice's when I do draw her though. Try and guess her name! Hint: It has something to do with the background!
> 
> Anyways, Dimension is referencing Dimentio from Super Paper Mario.
> 
> One thing I've struggled with is the episodes and pacing. I went back and forth between having more filler chapters so she came the the normal point a mid-season cure would join, or her coming later than Cure Honey (Episode 11) but earlier than a normal mid-season Cure (around Episode 23). At first, all the girls were going to get their Scepters all at once, but I think they all deserve to get them separately so they each get their second episode focused on them. Originally, the 5th cure was going to join in Episode 13, but since a few more episode slots have been added, and I realized the girls need more time to get to know her, it's currently in the slot for episode 20, but you'll probably figure out who it I even release it.
> 
> Please continue enjoying Miracle Shine Pretty Cure <3!


	8. Gliding on the Ice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> us Hi, it's Fuu-chan! Tamashi-chan invites us to a free-skating event at the ice rink she goes to. We have some fun at first, but some events from Kotone's past come back to haunt her, and some bullies nearly take advantage of it.
> 
>  
> 
> (aaaaaaa even if Tamashi was on the intro, it wouldn't line up for them to have the intro on their episode)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Why Did I Make The Passions Stuff I Know Nothing About. I Refuse to Watch Yuri on Ice to Learn About Ice Skating.
> 
> Also, special announcement! There is now a [Pretty Cure by Haan Wiki!](https://pretty-cure-by-haan.fandom.com/wiki/Pretty_Cure_by_Haan_Wiki)  
> It's still pretty bare-bones since there's two pages, and one's not even finished.  
> This shares some extra information, like the names of Tamashi and Rumi's parents (in the case of Dimension, it's his real name), their relationships with others, and more in-depth personality descriptions. It also has images, like a bad Miracle Shine logo I made in like 5 minutes, a bad drawing of Celestial (that will be replaced with a chibi eventually), and Kisakae versions of the girls.

After school, the girls met in Kotone and Tamashi's dorm, where Tamashi was waiting for them, excitedly.

"What's up Tamashi?" Ayane asked. "I've never seen you smile so much."

"Oh, well the skating rink my club meets at is holding a free skate weekend! I wanted to see if you could come." Tamashi smiled. "I already invited Kotone, she said she'll come."

"Ooh, I don't have to work this weekend." Rumi smiled. "I'll come! Can I invite Ebony"

"I'll go too," Fuu smiled. Ayane flashed a thumbs up.

"Okay, and feel free to invite her. There's a bus stop right by it, so we can just ride the bus." Tamashi smiled. She was glad her friends would be coming.

\-----

"The rink is divided so inexperienced skaters can skate around the perimeter of the rink, and those who like doing tricks can take the middle." Tamashi smiled. "I'm going to be in the middle, so if you need me, just call for me."

The group had finished putting on their skates and were getting out onto the ice. Tamashi immediately rushed to the middle, while Rumi and Fuu attempted to adjust their balance.

Ebony frowned. "It can't be that hard." At least, it couldn't be that hard for her. She wasn't a normal human, she had increased senses!

As she stepped onto the ice and tried to glide, she fell onto her butt.

"Hehe! Ebony-chan, you jinxed yourself." Rumi smiled. She held out the hand she wasn't using to hold onto the rink's edge and managed to pulled her up, only for Ebony to fall on top of Rumi as the blue-haired girl fell backwards.

Rumi burst out laughing, and for some reason, Ebony snickered too. 'Perhaps I deserved it. Rumi finds it funny,' she thought, before shaking her head. 'Nonsense, Eby! Stop thinking about this girl. She means nothing! Heart, stop beating so fast.'

"Are you two okay?" Ayane asked, and she clenched her fist. This girl seemed like she could be Eby, and she was getting close to Rumi?

"Yep! I'm not hurt. What about you, Ebony-chan?" The blue haired girl asked as Ebony pulled herself up.

"I'm fine." She frowned. "Let's just skate."

Kotone chuckled at the bantering. She hadn't really had many friends she hung out with since the incident. She slowly stepped onto the ice and held onto the ledge, slowly easing herself into gliding. As the four younger girls slowly got the hang of it and let go of the rink, Kotone nervously kept her hand there Slowly, slower than the other four, she worked up the courage to let go and just glide. Her hand left the side of the rink and she began to skate on her own. She took deep breaths as she realized she was okay.

Until she lurched forward. Memories flooded back of how she misaligned a leap. How her foot slipped and she fell and landed on her legs. She remember the pain and terror and everything. As she fell forward, she screamed.

It was if time froze for only her. Memories flooded into her mind, and tears welled up in her eyes

"Kotone!" Rumi gasped. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kotone said nothing, and Rumi looked at her, terrified.

"Haha! Someone seems a little scared of the ice!" One of the girls from the center, who was in a cluster of four, teased.

"Yeah, Chikami. You're right. Can't believe she's older than us." A second girl stuck her tongue out at Kotone.

"Mmhmm. Fukumi, why don't you and Hama go teach her how to skate right?" A third girl piped up.

"Alright, Itoshi! Let's go Hama!" The second girl and the fourth girl skated over to where Kotone lie, full-blown sobbing, unable to get up.

"Hey, gal. What're you scared of? It's just ice!" Fukumi smirked, and Tamashi watched the two girls in the center laughing. She frowned.

The four girls were the other members of the Ice Skating Club. Tamashi had put up with them for a long time, because she couldn't have a Club without members. All they did was gossip and boast about their skills, and how they should lead the club.

She skated towards the girls who were tormenting Kotone. "Leave her alone." she whispered.

"What was that, Tammy?" Hama sneered at her. "Did you say something?"

"Leave her alone."

"Louder." Hama grinned, knowing that Tamashi was too shy to raise her voice.

"Leave her alone"

"Louder!"

"Leave her alone."

"LOUDER!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Many people stopped what they were doing to look at Tamashi. Hama and Fukumi's eyes widened, as Tamashi growled.

"I don't care how long we've been in this club together. All you've been doing gossiping about drama! Ice skating is what I'm passionate about, and I thought that by forming a club, I could share what I love with others! You may know how to nice skate, but you don't really care about it!"

"Come on, Tammy. We were just messing around." Hama smirked. "Besides, you can't have a Club without five members."

"No! You could ridicule me all you want, you could badmouth me all you want! But when you mess with my friends and what I really care about, you've crossed the line! I don't need a club to be happy, to keep skating! I need my friends and their support! I'd rather have no club than stay in a place I created that became toxic because of the people I let in!"

Hama and Fukumi looked at each other and skated over to Chikami and Itoshi. Tamashi held a hand out to Kotone.

Kotone slowly grabbed it and Tamashi sighed. "I'm sorry about them, Kotone."

"It's okay." The green haired girl forced a smile. "Sometimes, I just get bad memories about the incident."

"It must be really painful." Fuu frowned. "This is what it's like to have experienced a traumatic event and still have it effect you? I'm so sorry you have to go through all this pain, Kotone."

""It's okay, really." Kotone's forced smile grew even faker. Ebony frowned at herself, as she felt sadness for her girl in her heart. She attempted to shake it off, but still, it lingered.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Rumi sighed in relief. "Tamashi, you sure showed it to them! They deserved it."

"They really did." Ayane grabbed Tamashi's hand. "You did the right thing."

"You're right! I've tolerated them for too long!" She smiled. "I'm glad that we're all pretty much unharmed."

"Not for long."

A wail rang through the rink as a small child fell and began to cry. Faye made her appearance then. The fairy shivered.

"Couldn't you all have gone to, I don't know, a tropical island?" The dark fairy groaned. "Whatever! Utsubyo, make quick work of them so we can leave!"  
Faye created an Utsubyo of the boy and his ice skates, and absorbed the fear of everyone around, including Kotone. Ebony fell down to act the part.

Rumi, Ayane, Fuu, and Tamashi inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"

All four spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.

"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"

"The Protectors of the Land of Miracles!" Celestial and Ribbon shouted.

"Defenders of Earth!" Cookie and Winter declared.

"Our hearts sing the powerful tunes of hope! We're the Miracle Shine! Pretty Cure!" All four said, in sync.

 

"Brrr! Did you really need to add that in?" Faye growled. "Utsubyo, please get on with it!"

"Hey! I spent 10 minutes helping them come up with that! Yuusha even helped!" Celestial growled.

The Utsubyo glided around with ease, while Ribbon, Cookie, and Celestial slipped.

"Winter, this is your turf! Do your best!" Celestial shouted, and the other Cure nodded. Her skate blades appears and she began skating towards the Utsubyo.

The purple Cure jumped and spun around in the air and punched the Utsubyo, which hissed in pain and jolted back, before spinning, creating an icy misty.

Winter groaned as ice got into her eyes and she covered them. The Utsubyo glided it's way to her and ran into her.

"Winter!" Cookie called, trying to rush to her side, but falling.

"Don't worry about me!" Winter slowly got up. "I can do anything! I can do anything if it's for my friends and my passion! I am.... a Pretty Cure! We might not be able to do everything, but if our hearts have belief in them, we can do anything!" She stopped, noticing her bag has a faint glow to it. She opened the bag and grabbed her Miracle Music Box. One of the gems on it, the purple one, was glowing. Winter touched it, and suddenly her chest began glowing as a staff appeared. It had a blue tinted white snowflake on the end and a purple base, as well as a slot for a Miracle Slide.

"This must be.... one of the Scepters of Wishes." Winter grabbed it. She inserted her Miracle Slide into the slot, and waved it. She then aimed it at the Utsubyo. "Pretty Cure! Winter Blizzard!"

Snow and ice swirled around the Utsubyo, as shard hit it. Faye shivered even more, scowling.

Winter smiled, seeing as the Utsubyo had been injured and was stuck in place. She grabbed the Miracle Slide out of her Scepter, and inserted it into the Music Box. "Pretty Cure! Frosty Shimmer!" She made a heart with her hands and blew into it, purifying the monster.

"Curse you, Winter!" Faye shouted. "Curse you, cold!"

Winter let out a breath as she let her transformation end, and she collapsed. Kotone came to fast enough to see Winter's new Scepter.

"Tamashi!" Ayane called out As the other girls ended their transformations, they made their way to Tamashi.

"I'm okay. Just.... tired. I was too excited to sleep last night." Tamashi sighed, yawning.

Kotone made her way over to Tamashi, by crawling.

"Tamashi.... let's go back to the school, okay?" Kotone sighed, and Tamashi nodded. "We... can discuss more Pretty Cure issues.

As the girls were getting their skates off, another student from the school ran over to them.

"Wait, Yukimura-san! You... said you were going to disband the Ice Skating Club?"

Tamashi nodded. "I can't have a club without five people."

"Me and my friends really wanted to join, but thos egirls were so mean, and we were afraid of them!" The girl quickly stated. "Please, let us join! There's four of us."

Tamashi paused a moment, as a tiny smile formed. "Of course."

\------

"Just go see Votex, Eby."

"Shush, Mika. I'm doing my duties just fine. It's just an amulet. It's not going to hurt me." Eby frowned, folding her arms.

Mika stuck her tongue out. "Whatever! What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them I've learned about Cure Harmony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Process!  
> I couldn't write this for a while. It's too cold. This coming Wednesday of this posting is going to be like -50 degrees. I also don't know how to skate.  
> I really am happy to write angered Tamashi, who's pent up frustration from the torment she's had for pretending to be friends with this bullies just burst when they hurt her suffering friend.  
> Speaking of Kotone, this also kinda showed that she's wants people to think she's okay, but she's still suffering. She's terrified of heights and falling because of her fall  
> Also, sometimes I want to write Kokone. I play a fun game called World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom (It's a free mobile app but it's also on Nintendo Switch. If you like life sims or games with marriage, check it out!), and my first generation on my switch file was named Kokone. It doesn't help that all three of her kids were name after Pretty Cure characters.
> 
> The next few episodes will focus on both Scepters and a school event called the Starfest. It's a school dance and banquet, and at the end, everyone goes stargazing. I made it up myself because I thought it would be cool. Thank you for giving me a right brain creator (and thanks to my psychology teacher for explaining left and right brain nearly as good as bo burnam can)
> 
> But I've rambled long enough. Please continue to enjoy Miracle Shine PRetty Cure!


	9. A Club Made from Passions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Tamashi here. Rumi becomes the leader of her own Astronomy Club. She and her club go to the rooftop late at night to stargaze, while the rest of us are asleep.

"Hello, Tsukino-san." The school's headmaster had called Rumi into her office one day.

"Hello, Kouchou-sensei!" Rumi smiled. "What do you need from me?"

"We've heard that you're quite into astronomy, yes?" The headmaster began. "Four students wanted to form an Astronomy Club, but they weren't really interested in any of them being the leader. We asked some of the other club leaders, and they recommended you."

"Eh? My own club?" Rumi's eyes shown brightly. "Really? I accept!"

"Great." The headmaster smiled. "The school's annual Starfest is coming up. There will be an assembly about it over the weekend, but it's a school dance where students can have fun at a carnival earlier in the morning, dance in the afternoon, and stargaze during the night. I figured it was about time that we introduce an astronomy club to the school, especially since it's Starfest."

Rumi smiled at her. "Who are the other members of the club?" She asked, and the headmaster smiled.

"Well, the teacher supervisor, Akahoshi-sensei, who teaches science classes, says that you can meet late on Thursdays and Tuesdays in her classroom. Tomorrow is a Thursday, so I'll make sure they all go there after class so you can all get to know each other."

"Alright! Thank you, Kouchou-sensei!" Rumi smiled, getting up from her seat. She was the leader of her own club! How exciting!

\----

"Ebony-chan! Guess what!" Rumi called as she entered her room. Ebony groaned. "What?"

"I get to lead my own Astronomy Club!" She grinned. Ebony sighed. Her grin was quite huge, and she was radiating joy. It was.... sickening and most definitely didn't make her feel happy at all.

"That's good for you, I suppose." She took a bookmark and placed it in her book.

"Hey, Ebony-chan? Are you in a Club?"

"You're allowed to be in two clubs that don't conflict with each other. But I'm not in any. Why?" Ebony glanced at the gleeful Rumi, who was spinning around.

"You should join my club!" Rumi grabbed Ebony's hand, and Ebony froze. "It'll be fun! We're going to meet after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and it'll be a whole lot better if you're there!"

Ebony paused a moment. A teeny part of her didn't really wants to upset the girl, as much as she hated to admit it. It would also be a good tactic to gain her trust.

"I suppose I could check it out." Ebony said, and Rumi's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really? Yay!" Rumi hugged Ebony. Ebony grimaced, but she let it happen. "I can't believe my best friend is going to be in my club!"

'Best friend, huh?' Ebony felt a little bit happy about it, another thing she wouldn't like to admit. She just hoped the happiness was because of how much negative energy the betrayal would cause.

\-----

The day's classes came and went, and as soon as the final period was over, Rumi grabbed Ebony's hand and led her to Akahoshi's classroom.

"Ah, you must be Tsukino-san." Akahoshi smiled. "Nice to meet you. I presume you already know my name?"

"Mmhm! Nice to meet you Akahoshi-sensei!" Rumi bowed. "I brought my friend Kurosawa Ebony-chan to join the club too."

Akahoshi's eyes widened, and then she smiled once more. "Ah, Kurosawa-san. It's nice to see you've made a friend. I haven't seen you talk in class since the beginning of the year."

"Yeah. I suppose." Ebony muttered.

Soon, the other four members of the club arrived. There were three boys, and one girl.

"Hello!" Rumi waved at them.

"Alright, Tsukino-san. Let's head into my classroom, and you can take over."

"Okay!" Rumi smiled.

The other five students sat in desks, and Rumi stood at the front of the room.

"Alright. Since we can't really do much until it's much later, let's do a self introduction. I'll go first. My name is Tsukino Rumi, and I'm 14 years old. I love astronomy and stargazing! Alright, Ebony-chan, you're next!"

Ebony huffed. "Kurosawa Ebony. 14. It's nice to meet you, I suppose."

"Alright, next!" Rumi pointed at an orange haired boy.

"I'm Aozara Mokusei. I'm 15 years old, and other than stargazing, I like working in the wood shop."

Rumi nodded. "Okay, and what about you?" The next person she pointed at was a blond boy.

"My name is Kazama Raisei. I'm 15 years old and I like to work with electronics. In the future, I'd like to become an electrician."

Rumi nodded. "Next is you!" The final boy had black hair.

"My name is Kozuki Seiun. I am 16 years old. My main hobby is playing the cello."

"Alright! Then there's only one more person." Rumi smiled at the final club member, a short, thin girl with light blue hair. She had a purple star clip holding some of it together for a ponytail down her left shoulder.

"I'm Hoshimiya Aisha." The girl quietly said. "I'm 14, and I like astronomy a lot. I also like paranormal things."

"Alright! Nice to meet you all!" Rumi grinned. "We're all here because we like astronomy and the such, right? So, why don't we go through and share our favorite constellations while we wait for it to get darker?"

Rumi and the Astronomy Club members chatted for a while as they slowly broke the ice and became more friendly with each other. However, a pink haired girl was watching them, smirking.

\-----

"Okay, I think it's about time that we head up to the rooftop." Rumi looked outside the window. "Let's all grab one of the telescopes and go stargazing."

The equipment was heavy, but Rumi didn't mind it. It would all be worth it when she got to see all the pretty stars.

 

Seiun thought otherwise. He grumbled all the way up to the roof, even though it was only one flight of stairs.

Akahoshi helped everyone set up their telescopes once they got to the roof. Rumi looked through hers first, making sure to keep as steady as possible.

"There are three constellations you can see at this time of year. They're Hydra, the serpent, Virgo, the maiden, and Ursa Major." Rumi said. "They're the three largest constellations, in that order. Virgo is also one of the zodiacs. Are any of you Virgos?"

"I am. I was born on August 26th." Ebony stated. She looked through the telescope. Why were these beautiful stars making her feel strange? Why was Rumi's joy making her feel strange? Why did she feel like something she was missing had just come back?

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard footsteps. She turned her head to the stairway they had come up.

"Well, well, well/ How perfect, like me." The women smirked. "It's a bit late to be here, and I suppose all those Pretty Cure are asleep. Looks like someone's a bit cranky and needs his nap." She smirked as she turned to Seiun. "You can rest now that you're a perfect Utsubyo!" She took his negative energy and fused him with a telescope.

Aisha screamed, and Rumi saw fear in Akahoshi and the other two's eyes.

Perfect grinned. "I am Perfect, by name and nature! Now, your fear will fuel this Utsubyo's fury!"

Ebony narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't play along with Perfect.

"Ebony-chan! Run!" Rumi said, as she grabbed her bag, waking up a sleeping Yuusha. The other girl sighed, and complied.

"Hey! I need my beauty sleep!" Yuusha grumbled, before gasping as she saw the Utsubyo and Perfect. "Hey! Give us back the Music Box!"

"Fufufu. I'll make a deal with you. We've already done enough research on it to create a copy. If you win, which won't happen because I am perfect, I'll give it back to you."

"Deal! Rumi, transform!" Yuusha called, leaping out of the bag.

Rumi inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music box, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"  
She spun the handle, and the sweet tune played that reminded her of outer space played. Her hair become loose and blue, glowing light enveloped her, lifting her into the sky. Rumi's hair became lighter and grew, and parts of it twisted together on top of her head to form two heart-shaped buns.  
Rumi touched her body, and a long sleeved blue dress, with white fluff at the ends of the sleeves and a second white layer at the bottom appeared on her. A lighter blue sash appeared near her hips and a white star-shaped bag appeared. She jumped and white boots appeared on her feet, with light blue stars near the tips.  
"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"

Celestial knew that they other girls were sleeping. However, the doors to the stairway opened.

"Kotone-chan?" Celestial gasped.

"Yep. It's me." Kotone panted, out of breath. "I already slept after classes, so I was up already."

"Stay safe!" Yuusha told her. "Okay, Celestial! Go risk your life for that Music Box!"

Celestial glared a Yuusha for a moment, before remembering that there was an Utsubyo, and it was headed towards the telescopes!

She leaped in front of the telescopes., and barely blocked the Utsubyo's attack, which hurt her in the process. "Hey! Those are expensive, and there are people by them! If you ruin them, I'll never get to see then stars through them! And the stars are beautiful, just like the world we live in! Sure, sometimes we have to be negative or scared, but we're only humans! Don't you understand?"

"No." Perfect smirked. "I don't think I understand anything from those below me!"

"Hmph!" Celestial clenched her fists, and rushed forward at the Utsubyo. She swung as hard she she could, breaking the lens "It doesn't matter! I'll protect my world! I'll protect the stars! I'll protect everyone's hobbies! I am Cure Celestial, leader of the Miracle Shine Pretty Cure! You're just an obstacle stopping me from achieving my goal of keeping the world balanced!"

"You're doing great, but look at your Music Box!" Kotone called to her, and Celestial stopped attacking the stunned Utsubyo. 

She opened her bag and saw the blue crystal was glow. She pressed it and, just like Winter before her, she formed a Scepter. It has a blue base and a icy blue star on the end, as well as the slot for the Miracle Slide.

Celestial grinned, inserting her Miracle Slide into the Scepter. "Pretty Cure! Celestial Sparkle!"

She made a diamond shape with her hands and harsh light came from it, blinding and stunning Utsubyo more. She then removed the slide and put in her music box.

"Pretty Cure! Lunar Torrent!" She drew a star shape with her hands and water burst from it, surrounding the Utsubyo and purifying it.

Celestial panted. She was exhausted from shouting and being up late.

"Take it, hare!" Perfect growled, throwing the Music Box at a sleeping Yuusha. Celestial lurched forward and caught it. "I'll be back! And I'll be even more perfect than I am now!"

As the others began to wake up, they saw Celestial lying on the ground, in tears.

"It's that Pretty Cure girl from the news!" Aisha gasped. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Pain.... tired...." Celestial sniffled, lifting up her head.

"You're bleeding!" Aisha grabbed her backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. She looked at both of Celestial's arms and her face. Glass must have cut her when she was fighting the Utsubyo. The frail girl slowly cleaned the cuts and bandaged them.

"Fujimoto-san, what are you doing here?" Seiun asked, noticing Kotone. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I suppose I should be. I was awake when I heard something, so I came to see what happened." Kotone folded her arms.

"Hmm." Seiun glared at her, before looking at Celestial. "She looks and sounds a bit familiar, doesn't shee? I just don't know from where."

"There you go." Aisha finished cleaning Celestial's wounds.

"Thank you." Celestial smiled. "I made sure the other two members of your club were safe. Have a good night." Celestial walked towards the stairs, where she transformed back into Rumi and managed to head to her dorm, where she collapsed on the floor.

Ebony frowned at her. "Stupid girl. You get yourself hurt and now you're exhausted. Why can't I bring myself to hate you?" She picked up Rumi and tucked her into bed. "You're just so stupid, and I find it cute, I suppose. Goodnight, blue girl."

Ebony climbed into bed, sighing. She couldn't help but smile as Rumi relaxed and slept peacefully. "You may consider yourself a hero, but you can't just do things on your own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, Perfect came back. Perfect is my least favorite villain, because she's supposed to represent unreasonable expectations for women and narcissism. Perfect originally was supposed to take on the form of a student at the school, but unlike Ebony and Mika who are actually children with their powers gifted to them, Perfect is an adult. So now she's some sort of teacher.  
> Another change was the order of the Scepters. Rumi was originally going to be last, Ayane would be third, and Fuu second. Tamashi was always going to be first because I couldn't fit ice skating into Starfest.  
> Now, Rumi is second, Ayane is third, and Fuu is last, because why would you form an Astronomy Club to help host the event 1 day before it? Why would you cook food for the event a long time before it? And Ayane's just making outfits for the dance so it stayed the same.  
> I know that the other girls didn't appear in the episode, but this was Rumi's fight, and Tamashi had her fight, so all the girls will get their fights, too.
> 
> I'm going to release the full image for the 5th cure around episode 16, but I'll reveal her name now. It's Cure Dawn. 
> 
> If you can guess the ship I'm going for, I'll make you a Miracle Shine Valentines card. If you can guess who the 5th ranger is going to be before all the colors are revealed, I'll draw you a (slightly decent) picture of your favorite Miracle Shine girl idk.
> 
> Also Aisha is best girl, right next to Cure Milky/Lala form Star Twinkle.


	10. Stressful Order! Ayane's Stubborn Pride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Rumi here! After the assembly announcing the Starfest, Ayane gets orders from people to make dresses for the dance! So many that she overworks herself! Will she be able to swallow her pride and ask for help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i haven't written in a while ik this is sloppy ;-;)
> 
> Hiyo! Before we begin, I have an announcement!
> 
> Someone said that they felt like they didn't know the characters enough. I had been thinking about it for a while, but there might not be situations where everyone's backstory can be addressed within the story. On the Wiki, some things are addressed, like Rumi's parents and their trouble having a child before her, Tamashi and the popular girls being childhood friends, and Seiun and Kotone's prior friendship. So, I've decided that there will side stories to my series. The first one will go up as soon as it's done, and it will likely cover Rumi's relationship with her parents.  
> They also said there were a lot of villains, and I do agree. I was originally going to add a few more, but I think where we're at is okay! My original plan was for some of them to based on the seven deadly sins (Perfect as pride, Votex as wrath), but I think that's a villain gimmick for another series.  
> I take every comment into consideration, considering I'd like to be an author when I grow up ^^  
> I've also started a second series on PuriKyun Amino (spoiler alert I'm Haanbeii on there, too). It's called Twin Elementals Pretty Cure, and it will be uploaded here bi-weekly after it's totally finished  
> With all that said, please enjoy the episode!

"Good morning students." The school's headmaster began. All of the students were settled into the gym for the assembly. "As you may already know, the time for Starfest is nearly upon us. This year, we have formed an astronomy club, and they will be helping out with the event."

She paused a moment, before continuing. "For those of you that are new here, Starfest in the annual dance event we hold every year around this time. In the morning, there is a carnival. In the afternoon, there is a dance. You may ask someone to b e your date. We will not judge you on whether you take someone of the same sex to the dance or not. Finally, in the evening, you can stargaze with your friends or date. The meals will be prepared by the Cooking Club and Ueda as it has been in past years. You are all dismissed, and please enjoy the rest of your weekend."

\----

As the assembly was dismissed, another meeting began.

"Eby still isn't here?" Votex shouted, making Midnight jump. "Mika and Perfect informed me that they were needed at the school, but Eby hasn't reported in for a while!"

"Speaking of Perfect, I'm surprised she gave up the Music Box." Faye grumbled. "We do have the copy, but I'm sure Midnight would have liked studying it a bit more."

"I already got all I needed from it!" Midnight exclaimed. "Besides, I don't think they'll ever find the fifth Cure. Y'know, I never asked Perfect how it felt to transform..... I'd be the coolest Cure around.... Cure Eclipse!"

"They ARE our enemies, you know." Dimension glared at her. "You should not imagine becoming one of them."

"Dimension, be quiet." Shade glared it him. "She is still a child, and children have vast imaginations. I figured you would have know that since you are a father...."

"Don't you dare bring my daughters into this!" Dimension stood up, nearly about to lunge over the table, when Votex shouted again.

"Enough!" He declared, and Dimension sat down. "The last report we got from Eby was given to us by Mika, and it told us the whereabouts of Cure Harmony. As we suspected, she is a student at the Hope Academy. She must hold a lot of despair, and I'd like to eventually have Moonlight study her Miracle Slide. I've instructed Mika, Perfect, and I've attempted to contact Ebony, to try and steal her Slide. Now, I expect you all to get back to work."

\----

Ayane had been bombarded with requests.

Everywhere she went, a students asked her,'Watanabe-san? Will you make me dress?'. But Ayane was too prideful to refuse.

She had wanted to make dresses for her friends and herself, but people just kept asking her, so her plans were put in the back of her binder and she tried to design something based on each student's requests and personalities.

Today was the third day in a row that she had went to Fashion Club room after school, and the first day that they'd have a meeting that week.

"Watanabe-san, are you sure you don't need any help? You have a lot of requests." Junka, one of the members of the Club asked her. She and the other four girls had noticed her going to the club room often.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself!" another member of the Club, Iroha, told her. She was the girl who had become the Utsubyo that Cure Ribbon had saved the first time she transformed, and ever since then, Iroha had began working hard to improve her designs.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ayane didn't want to admit she was tired, or had too much on her hands. She was stressed, and yet her pride wouldn't let her ask for help.

"Okay, but don't hesitate to take a break or ask us if you need anything." Iko, Iroha's older sister, smiled at Ayane as she and the others went to work on their own designs.

The final member of her club, Kizuna glanced at her, worried.

Ayane worked hard one all the dresses she could until the meeting ended. 

"Watanabe-san, aren't you going to head back to your dorm?" the teacher sponsor, Saeki asked. She was an older women, but she was kind and helpful.

"I will, don't worry." Ayane smiled at her, continuing to work.

"Alright. Good night Watanabe-san." Saeki smiled back as she exited.

\---

"Huh? Ayane-chan hasn't come back to her dorm?"

A few days later, Sonoko, Ayane's roommate, had come to Rumi before classes.

"Mmhm! You're really good friends with her, so I hoped maybe you would know something, but I guess you don't." Sonoko frowned. "Can you ask her about it?"

"Of course!" Rumi smiled. "I'll see her in first period."

"Thank you." Hibiki smiled and bowed, before walking away.

"Hmm, come to think of it, Ayane has seemed very tried the past few days...." Rumi spoke to herself. "She spends lunch in her club room too."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Eek! Ebony-chan, don't sneak up behind me like that!" Rumi giggled after she regained her calmness. "And what's obvious."

Ebony frowned and folded her arms. She was used to not sleeping for days, as nightmares would surface. But Ayane always was bright and well rested. "She's working very hard because people are offering her money to make them dresses for the dance."

"Oh!" Rumi gasped, as realization hit her. "She must be pulling all nighters!" The blue haired girl frowned for a bit. "I know she's dedicated, but she's hurting herself by doing that."

"We can't just sit here and feel sorry for her. We have to get to class." Ebony sighed. "Let's go."

\------

Ueda's lesson for the day was making omelets. As she and Ebony were getting their utensils ready, Rumi glanced over at Ayane, who didn't look very well. Her partner, Kizuna, looked very worried as well.

"Watanabe-san, you stay here and I'll get the ingredients." Kizuna told her, as she made her way up to the center table, where everything they needed was stored.

As she and Ebony got the ingredients and started to put them down, they heard a thud.

"Ayane-chan!" Rumi gasped as she noticed the thud was her redheaded friend fainting.

For a while, she laid there, but she woke up eventually, although confused.

"Wh... what happened?" Ayane asked when she came too

"Chigusa-san, could you escort her to the nurse's office?" Ueda asked Kizuna, who nodded.

\----

"Watanabe-san, you fainted from exhaustion." The nurse, Hanabusa, frowned. "I've heard you've been working very hard because a lot of girls asked you to make them dresses. I understand you don't want to let them down, but you need to take a break. I want you to go to your dorm and rest."

Ayane frowned. She still wasn't finished, and she felt bad just leaving things undone, but Hanabusa was strict, but kind and caring. "Yes, of course." she sighed.

"Do not be afraid to ask your club members for help. You don't have to do everything alone." the nurse waved her out of the room.

\----

When Ayane came to the club meeting the next day, Kizuna frowned and looked at Ayane with a guilty expression on her face.

"I think we all need a break," Saeki noticed the tensions. "We can all work outside on drawing designs. Especially Ayane. You need a break."

Ayane glanced at the sewing machine, untouched since her last all-nighter. She couldn't say no, so, begrudgingly, she grabbed her notebook and a pencil.

The Fashion Club made it's way outdoors, to where the cherry blossom tree where the first Utsubyos were formed. Today, Kotone was sitting there, listening to music and drawing. She didn't notice the other students sit down near her as she hummed to the tune she was listening to.

Saeki watched and critiqued the girls on their designs as they created, but she paused when she got Kizuna, who stared at a blank page.

"Chigusa-san, how come you haven't done anything yet? Do you not have inspiration?" The older woman put a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder.

She shook her head. "No. I... feel guilty about letting Ayane hurt herself. She fainted and she scared a lot of us..... I feel really bad...."

Ayane thought for a moment. She loved fashion, designing, and sewing. But she had been putting herself at risk for the sake of her own pride, and forcing herself to work harder than she needed to be. She had hurt herself. She realized that everyone around her was willing to help her if she asked, and she realized that she didn't have to do it all by herself.

Before anyone could respond to her, she heard the familiar call of Dimension. "Utsubyo! Come out!"

Using the negative emotions from Kizuna, he fused her with her pencil and sketchpad.

Ayane clenched her first, as the other girls gasped.

"Again?" Iko shouted. "Let's run!"

Iko, Iroha, and Saeki left as fast as they could, but before entering the school, Iroha noticed Ayane wasn't by them.

"Watanabe-san, come on!" Iroha called. "It's not safe here! And get Fujimoto-san to go, too!"

"We're going to be fine! You get out of here!" Ayane called back, her hand in her pockets. "Trust me, I promise."

Iroha looked into the school, and then back to Ayane, before hurrying inside.

"Kotone, there's an Utsubyo! Can you get the others for me?" Ayane tapped her on the shoulder.

"Of course." Kotone nodded, shoving her things into her backpack, and making her way to the school.

Ayane inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music Box and grasped the handle, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"  
As she spun the handle, a graceful tune that reminded her of how she handled her garments played. Her ponytail popped loose and rejoined the rest of her hair, as red, glowing light enveloped her, lifting her into the sky. Her crimson hair became cherry red and grew longer, and formed another ponytail which was longer and fluffier, and a pink bow appeared to hold it together  
Ayane hugged herself and span, as a red top appeared. It was long sleeved, and near the end, they formed cuffs with pink edges that were longer on the underside. Then, a pink, poofy skirt appeared, with tails that resembled the cuffs of her dress. Lighter pink stockings appeared, and a bow bag appeared around her midsection. She touched her head heel to heel and red flats appeared. She put her feet firmly on the ground.  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"

Ribbon lunged at the Utsubyo. "I won't let you get away with this, Dimension! Never!" The Utsubyo quickly used the pencil to block her

Dimension cackled as he came into view. "You're all alone, and that girl isn't going to come back in time to see you get crushed!"

"You aren't as strong as Faye or Perfect! You didn't absorb their fear!" Ribbon taunted, but the Utsubyo jabbed at her with the pencil

"And you aren't as strong by yourself." Dimension retorted back.

"But I have the power of purity and passion on my side! I've just learned a valuable lesson, and I have the strength...." She paused as she tried to strike Utsubyo again, struggling against it's attempt to block her using the pencil. "My passion is stronger than you and your Utsubyo! I may have overworked myself, but that's because I care about people! I am more passionate about fashion than you are about creating a world of negativity!"

Ribbon broke the pencil into as the red crystal on her Miracle Music Box began glowing. As she pressed it, a red scepter came out of her heart, with a pink bow on top. Ribbon smirked. "I told you my passion and purity was stronger than you."

She inserted her miracle slide into the scepter. "Pretty Cure, Ribbon Dance!"

Two long, thick, red ribbons sprouted from her back and formed fists at the ends. She charged at the Utsubyo, and the ribbons punched alongside her.

As they disappeared Ayane grabbed her Miracle Slide and inserted it into the Miracle Music Box. "Pretty Cure! Flaming Stitch!" She drew a needle made of fire with her hands and thrust it at the Utsubyo, purifying it.

Dimension growled. "Perhaps you are right. The true Shadowborn may be stronger, but you just got lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with your weakness." Ribbon declared as she knelt down by Kizuna. "Leave, now!"

Dimension scowled. "I will be back, and stronger than before! Our scientist is working on powering up our Utsubyos!"

Kizuna slowly woke up, and Ribbon grabbed her hand.

"What happened....?" She asked. "Who are you? You're one of those Pretty Cures, right?"

"You were attacked by a monster. But you, and everyone else, are safe now." Ribbon smiled. "I am Cure Ribbon."

"Thank you for saving me." Kizuna bowed. "I hope you aren't hurt."

"I'm just a little tired, that's all." Ribbon assured her. "You should go rest. I will too."

Kizuna nodded. "Thank you again, Cure Ribbon."

The other girls arrived after Kizuna was gone for a few minutes. Ayane was still Ribbon, and she was examining her new scepter. When she noticed her teammates were coming, she let out a breath of relief and turned back.

"Ayane-chan, are you okay?" Fuu asked. "I know you fainted the other day, and you managed to defeat the Utsubyo by yourself."

"I'm just tired." Ayane smiled at her.

"Good." Fuu grabbed her hand. "Remember we're a team. You don't have to face everything by yourself."

"Don't worry, I know."

\-----

A few days later, Ayane and the other Fashion Club girls had made good progress on the dresses, and Ayane was putting the finishing touches on the dresses she had made for Rumi, Fuu, Tamashi, and Kotone.

"It's a lot better when you don't have a lot of weight on your shoulders, huh?" Iroha chuckled.

"It sure is." Ayane smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much trouble coming up with omelets as the dish they made. i didn't want to do a dessert, but I also was taking my own cooking class experience into consideration, so I just chose omelets because i remember that. It could have been taco stuffed peppers of veggie stir fry.
> 
> Anyways, Yuusha will be getting more development soon, and the obligatory 'mascot human form'. Hooray.
> 
> I've been busy for a while, so I haven't written. My new years resolution (that i've made over a month late) is to finish both this, Twin Elements, and The Arcs 2 (second book in my personal series)
> 
> Twin Elementals isn't the series I planned on being next (technically it'll succeed miracle shine in it's imaginary time slot), but I will do it after Twin Elements is finished uploading!
> 
> I'm not sure I'm going to do the Pokemon crossover movie. I'll just write the Miracle Shine movie.
> 
> Special thanks to Behind the Name and all the people who submit Japanese names and surnames so I can try and have meaningful names. 
> 
> Please continue enjoying MSPC!


	11. Kindness Served on a Silver Platter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Ayane. We're all helping out Fuu with the banquet since the Cooking Club needs extra hands. Fuu is helping a new member of her club, Amari Tamino, who is very clumsy and has low self worth. Can Fuu convince her that she is more than what she sees herself as?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative titles: anti-climactic battle.  
> the real battle is fuu and villain of the week bantering at each other while a very weak utsubyo tries it's best.  
> also, mom friend fuu. she even gives advice to the villain wow.

"Remember, just do your best. We have a lot to prepare for, and we're lucky we've got some extra hands," Fuu stood in front of her club, volunteers who were in, or had been in, cooking classes, a few chefs hired by the school, and Ueda. It was time to start preparing the banquet for the Starfest. "The students will be working on simpler dishes, like desserts and sandwiches, and the rest will work on larger and more complex things. Let's begin."

"Okay," Rumi glanced at Ebony, Ayane, Tamashi, and Kotone, who were beside her. "We've all looked through the recipes, right? Which one do you want to make?"

Ayane frowned at Ebony. She still feared that she and the other girls were being used, but Rumi seemed to trust her, and Ayane already saw Rumi get upset when Perfect betrayed them. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Ayane, are you okay?" Kotone glanced at her, and Ayane shook her head.

"I'm just thinking, that's all." It wasn't exactly a lie, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell her senior or her comrades in fear of them getting upset. Part of the reason she didn't refuse all those orders was because she feared the girls would get angry at her.

Fuu then came and stood beside them. "Which ones do you have picked out?"

"Well, marked the ones we all liked with sticky notes." Tamashi grabbed the book and handed it to Fuu. The blonde looked through the pages marked, before handing back to Tamashi.

"Hmm, I'd recommend the cookie bars! You can make different kinds with different ingredients to cater to people tastes." Fuu smiled. "I wish I could help you all, but one of the newer members of my club, Amari Tomino, asked me to help her out since she's not very confident with her cooking skills."

"Don't worry, Fuu-chan! We've got this!" Rumi declared proudly, bumping into Ebony, who hissed. Rumi glanced back at her and smiled guilty. "Whoops, sorry."

"We don't got this." Ebony grunted as she got up again.

Fuu chuckled as she made her way towards Tomino. "Okay, Amari-san. We'll start off really simple by making some cake."

"Yes, ma'am!" Tomino saluted her.

"Okay, while I get the ingredients and preheat the oven in station 5, why don't you go grab the equipment?" Fuu asked. "We need two bowls, mixing spoons, measuring tools, and cake pans for now."

"Okay!" The brunette made her way to the equipment closet where she grabbed one of the bowls, the measuring tools, and mixing spoons. She then went back to get the rest of the supplies, when she suddenly tripped and dropped the supplies while trying to catch herself, breaking the bowl!

Tomino sighed, looking at the broken pieces. "I'm so sorry, Hanyuu-san, Ueda-sensei! I'll clean it up right away!" However, on the way to the broom and dustpan, she tripped and fell again.

"Are you okay, Amari-san?" Fuu asked, extending a hand to her. Tomino sighed.

"I guess. I'm sorry for making things difficult. I have two left feet, even when I'm not dancing, and my fingers are just made of butter!"

"Don't worry." Fuu smiled at her. "Everyone starts somewhere."

"Fuu-chan is a very patient person." Rumi commented, looking back at her.

"I suppose. I'd probably yell at them." Ebony was writing out a list for what ingredients and flavors they wanted to use for their cookie bars.

\---

A few days and cooking lessons had passed, and Tomino, while improving, kept insisting she wasn't good enough.

"Hanyuu-san, I just ruin everything I touch." Tomino sighed after cracking the eggshell into the bowl for the fourth time that day.

"Amari-san. I don't expect you to be perfect." Fuu told her, sitting down. "I've told you before. We all start from somewhere. Ever since I started baking and cooking, I've been passionate about it." The blonde paused a moment. "When I was younger, I wanted to do everything I could, rapid-fire. My parents are very rich, so I got to do a lot of things. All my work was rushed because I though I'd get better if I went fast. But it became annoying and repetitive, doing things while never really improving. When I got to cooking, I realized I had to take things slow and cherish every moment to be truly passionate. That isn't to say I was a natural at it right away."

"But, you always know what to do, Hanyuu-san!" Tomino gasped. "When you cook, you're perfect!"

"Oh, believe me. Everyone is far from perfect, even if they are truly passionate about something. I still accidentally get eggshell into the yolks and whites sometimes. I'm added too much of an ingredient more times than I can count." Fuu told her, looking into Tomino's blue eyes. "It takes slow practice to become good at things, but you'll never be perfect, because we're still human."

"Hanyuu-san...." The brunette looked down, before getting up and running away.

"Ah! Amari-san!" Fuu glanced at Ueda. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Please keep safe and work hard until I get back."

Fuu followed Tomino to the outside of the school, where she saw the brunette break down into tears.

"I can't do anything right...." she sobbed. "Hanyuu-san believes in me, but I'll end up disappointing her!"

"Of course you will!"

"W-who are you?" Tomino glanced to look at a purple haired girl, looking at her with sass on her face. She had horns coming out of her head, and a black mask covered her face.

"Mika." She said. "Now, Utsubyo! I've trained for this moment! Go on, destroy!"

Mika fused Tomino with the first thing she saw, which happened to be the book of recipes she had been holding before she ran.

Fuu glared at Mika. "You will not get away this! I'm fairly certain I know who you are!"

"So what?" Mika shrugged. "Come at my Utsubyo, blondie!"

Fuu inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music box, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"  
She spun the handle, and a tune that was as sweet as a freshly baked dessert played. Her pigtails popped loose and yellow light enveloped her, lifting her up into the sky. Her hair grew longer and formed two twintails on top of her head, and the remaining hair behind her back split into two ponytails  
Fuu hugged herself and a ruffled yellow and cream dress with puffy white sleeves appeared, with the ruffles forming a gradient. An orange sash appeared, and a cookie bag appeared.She touched her legs together and orange and white striped stockings appeared. She leapt and as her feet touched the ground, yellow boots appeared on her feet.  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"

'There's no doubt that Mika's Utsubyo will be weaker than others I've faced before, since she hasn't absorbed extra negative energy, and it is her first summon,' Cookie though to herself. 'I'd best play it safe, though. I'm the only one here, and I'm not the strongest attacker.'

She made her way over to the Utsubyo, which swung at her. She dropped down and rolled.

"What!?" Mika shouted! "This fight was supposed to be larger, with you getting pummeled by an ultra-strong Utsubyo!"

"I told this to Amari-san!" Cookie said as she blocked and dodged attacks from the Utsubyo. "You can't be good at something from the start! You need practice! You haven't made Utsubyos before, so this one is weak. You need to work to perfect your passions!"

Cookie was hit by the Utsubyo as she stopped to yell at Mika. Soon after, the Utsubyo began to charge up it's attack.

"Haha! You got hit!" Mika cackled at her. "Prepare for my Utsubyo's ultra cool attack! I think... I don't actually know what this thing is doing."

Cookie get up, when suddenly she noticed her Music Box's yellow crystal glowing. She pressed the crystal, and a cream color scepter with a cookie on top appeared from her heart.

"Seriously?" Both Mika and cookie called out at the same time.

"I thought I had a chance, and then she gets a stupid power up in this anti-climatic battle?"

Cookie shook her head. "My passions and purity will not stop, even if it is a small battle!" She grabbed her Miracle Slide and inserted into her scepter. "Pretty Cure! Cookie Shield!"

Cookie made a shield, blocking the Utsubyo's special wind attack. She then threw the shield at the Utsubyo as hard as she could, which weakened it.

She smiled a bit as she grabbed her Miracle Music Box, and re-inserted her slide into it. "Pretty Cure! Sweet Aroma!" She fanned the scent over to the Utsubyo purifying it.

"My Papa will hear about this, blondie!" Mika whined as she threw a tantrum. "I'm gonna summon a stronger Utsubyo next time, just you wait!"

Cookie smiled at her. "I will await your challenge." As Mika escaped into the shadows, she returned to her original form and knelt besides Tomino as she woke up.

"Hanyuu-san....? What happened? I had a funny dream." Tomino groggily asked as she sat up.

"You must have seen the news, right? Those monsters called Utsubyo have been appearing, right? They attacked us, but luckily the Pretty Cure were around." Fuu paused a moment. "Amari Tomino. I want you to know that, as long as you try your best, I will never be disappointed in you. Do you understand?"

"Hanyuu-san...." Tomino sniffled, before sobbing as she hugged the blonde. "Hanyuu-san! Hanyuu-san!"

"You can call me Fuu-chan" Fuu rubbed Tomino's back as she cried. "I cannot ask for anything more than your best."

"I will! I'll do my best, Fuu-chan!" Tomino sniffled. "You can call me Tomino-chan, too, and I'll do my best as long as you call me that."

The two began their trek back to the cooking room. Fuu was glad that she had helped someone in more ways than one that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much in the way of authors notes, other than the Pokemon movie isn't going to happen, but a Twin Elements x Miracle Shine All Stars Movie will come about halfway through TEPC. And, I' probably going to save releasing Cure Dawn's appearance for a few more episodes after 16. Sorry.  
> Edit: Where did I get 21 from? She joins in episode 20! 
> 
> I can honestly bet that a lot of you can guess who the sixth cure is.
> 
> Anyways, next episode we get a redemption arc from a not villain. 
> 
> One of my favorite plans (spoiler alert kind of
> 
>  
> 
> is that there will be a good ol' filler episode where all the girls and Yuusha have an interconnected lucid dream(a dream they can control) where they try and imagine who the 5th cure will be. I've actually gone out of my way and made a few designs for some girls in Glitter Cure (might make more in Kisakae) (ex: Aisha from the Astronomy Club, Sonoko, Hibiki, Ebony) They're actually made by the girls themselves by imagining their friends, and I think it's a fun way to incorporate hobbies I didn't end up giving to the team (why didn't I give one the writing hobby! It would have been so easy!) Tell me who you want to see as a cure, like Tomino, Iroha, other girls, etc. (it's also not because i like to design characters, nope, not at all)
> 
>  
> 
> Well, it's time for bed (my inspiration comes late because I'm an owl. Thank you Psychology for teaching me that I'm a night person!), and I'm certain a few more chapters will be released considering I have a four day weekend coming up. Please continue to enjoy Miracle Shine Pretty Cure, as always.


	12. Protecting the Festival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's Fuu! It's almost time for Starfest, and everyone's getting ready. But, at the carnival, and Utsubyo attacks, and even without Faye absorbing the energy of those around, it's still very powerful! Will we be able to save the day?
> 
> (My apologies if this chapter is harder to read with the switching PoVs.

"What'cha looking at, Sis?"

"Ah, um, nothing!" Chikami pressed the power button on her phone to put it into sleep mode ad Hama, Itoshi, and Fukumi looked over her shoulder. 

"We have to prepare for Starfest. It's coming up, y'know." Fukumi folded her arms. "Mom and Dad want plenty of pictures of us with our dates, so we have to look our best."

"Didn't they ask for pictures of Tammy too?" Hama commented, putting a hand on her hip. "Your parents really love her, huh?"

"They were friends with Tammy's mother, and they probably heard she died. They probably want to make sure she's okay." Chikami sighed. "We don't really have to prepare right now. We already have our dresses."

"Come on Chika," Itoshi groaned. "We have to make sure they fit. Y'know, I've heard that you've been eating a lot recently."

"Just go!" Chikami frowned. "I'll join you later."

"Alright, Chika." Hama shrugged. "Just don't eat too much or you'll get fat, and then Raisei will break up with you."

Chika sighed as the girls walked out of the dorm she shared with her twin. Fukumi and the others could be brutal. She sighed once more as she turned her phone on and looked at the article she was reading before being interrupted

\----

Kotone was walking back to her dorm from classes, when she ran into Seiun.

"Fujimoto-san," Kotone turned to face him.

"Hmm?" She asked, blinking her brown eyes.

"You're going to the dance, right?" Seiun looked at her. "If so, who are you going with?"

"I'm going, but I don't have a date." She said. "Why?"

"I see. I'm surprised someone like you doesn't have a date." Seiun paused. "Would you like to go with me? As friends? For old time's sake?"

Kotone heard the sound of rapidly footsteps and a gasp, but she paid no mind to it. She sighed. "No. I'm sorry. I'm surprised you don't have a date, though." She sighed. "Again, I'm sorry, but I already have plans."

"I understand." Seiun nodded. "See you later."

Kotone nodded. "Yeah, see you." She stopped outside her dorm, wondering why someone had gasped and left during their conversation.

\-----  
Chikami's green eyes watched Kotone as she talked with Tamashi and her friends. She frowned. How was she going to get her alone?

"Chika? You've been staring at that loser for a while now." Itoshi stated.

"It's nothing." Chikami said. "I was just staring into space, that's all."

"Brighten up, Chika." Hama put a hand on Chikami's shoulder. "Starfest is this week. You get to dance with Raisei, and maybe make some good choices."

Chikami pushed Hama's hand off of her. "Leave me alone!" She got up and ran off.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Hama growled. "She's been so weird lately. Ever since Tammy kicked us out of her Club, she's been staring at the scaredy-cat."

"Chika's too soft for her own good." Itoshi mumbled. "Let her do what she wants. She'll feel better eventually."

Kotone overheard the girls. "Were they always like that?"

"When we were little, they were a lot nicer." Tamashi sighed. "When they got older, their interests changed. They hurt others to make themselves feel better. They want to be treated like adults, so they do a lot of things that they deem as mature. Chikami was the only one that wasn't trying to be an adult."

"I see." Kotone blinked. "Maybe America did it to them. I feel like that's something I think of when I think of American teenage girls."

"I don't really see it." Rumi said. "I met some American girls at my work, and they seemed like really nice people!"

"Maybe the media focuses on the bad." Ayane tapped her fingers on the table.

"We shouldn't dwell on this for too long. It's almost time for class." Fuu pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, right! See you later, Kotone." Tamashi waved to her roommate as she grabbed her things and and began to leave the lunchroom.

\-----

Starfest had arrived, and almost all the students were excited.

"Sis, aren't you going to ride stuff with us?" Fukumi asked, looking at her sister.

"No. I don't feel that great." Chikami sighed. "Go on without me."

"Mm, well alright." Itoshi folded her arms. "You need to woman up Chika. Are you made because we said you're getting fat?"

"No!" Chikami shouted. "Just... just go."

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Hama hissed as the three walked over to the ticket booth.

Chikami sighed, as she got up from the bench she was sitting on. She noticed Kotone and the others walk in. She had stuff she wanted to say to her, but she'd keep one of those things inside her. She slowly followed them, hoping not to be noticed. As she followed, she listened to their conversation.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel together." Rumi said, glancing at her friends.

"Ah, I'm not sure I'd like to do that." Kotone frowned. "You guys can go on if you ant, but I think I'll out of some of the things that go higher up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kotone-chan." Rumi frowned. "I forgot you didn't like heights. We can go on some other things then."

"It's okay, Rumi." Kotone smiled. "Besides, I don't mind waiting for you all to get done. You wanted to go on a roller coaster with Ebony, right?"

Chikami sighed. "I wish my friends were like that." A part of her wished they had offered to stay with her and comfort her when she said she didn't feel well.

"Hmm?" Kotone turned around to see Chikami. "Do you need something?"

"Uh.... um... no." Chikami whispered. "I... um... just lost something I'm just retracing steps! They just happen to be the same way you're going!"

"Ha." Ebony snickered. "The festival started only a few minutes ago. There's no way you got over here and back in that time and started following us." Ebony liked calling other people out. It made her feel.... powerful.

"Uhh... uhh...." Chikami stuttered. "I'vegottogonowbye!" She ran off, back to where she started

Kotone frowned. "Hmm...."

"Aren't you mad at her for making fun of you?" Tamashi asked.

Kotone shook her head. "No. There's no use staying angry about it forever. Besides, it seems like something is troubling her."

"How can you tell?" Ayane asked.

"Well, I've been troubled for a large portion of my life. "Kotone smiled. "Let's continue on."

Meanwhile, Chikami sat down on the bench, gasping for breath. "Why... why can't I say what I want to say?"

"My, my." Faye appeared behind her. "You have lots of negative energy. Probably enough so that I can make an Utsubyo stronger than normal without absorbing the fear of others around you. I'll let them suffer in their fear this time!"

Before she could react, Faye took Chikami's negative energy, and fused her with a popcorn machine.

Yuusha spoke from Rumi's bag. "I heard the cry of an Utsubyo!"

"Ebony-chan, are you coming with?" Rumi asked her friend, who nodded. 

Ayane wanted to open her mouth and ask why, but she knew it wasn't the time. She sighed, but then noticed cries of fear coming closer and closer. "Look, whoever summoned it didn't absorb the negative energy from them!"

People were suddenly rushing against them, trying to escape. The girls attempted to get past them.

"Where are you going?" A girl cried to them. "You have to escape."

"Tomino-chan...." Fuu frowned. "We will escape as soon as we can."

"Be careful!" Tomino continued fleeing with the rest of them, as the girls continued against the crowd.

"Yukimura-san! What are you doing?" It was the girl who had asked to join the Ice Skating Club with her friends, Setsuka.

"I'm going to get help." Tamashi assured her. "Then my friends and I will escape."

"Promise me you'll return unharmed?" the girl asked, and Tamashi nodded. They then went their separate ways.

"Watanabe-san! I don't want to see you hurt again!" Kizuna stopped them. "Please stay safe and run!"

"I will be fine. We all will be fine! The Pretty Cure will help us all!" Ayane declared, and Kizuna sighed.

"I guess you're right, but get to safety as soon as you can!"

"Tsukino-san!" The next person to be worried about one of them was Aisha. "Are you really going to go see the monster?"

"Don't worry! I know where the Pretty Cure are! Cure Celestial helped me get back to my dorm safely that one day, remember? Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!" Rumi gave Aisha a hug. "Stay safe."

"I will." Aisha smiled at her, continuing on.

Finally, they met their last interruption.

"Fujimoto-san, why aren't you running away?" Seiun glanced at her.

"I'm making sure these girls get to the Pretty Cure alright." Kotone smiled. "Just keep going, and we'll meet up with everyone eventually."

Seiun glanced at her, then nodded, before continuing to flee.

The group finally made it to the Utsubyo without a distraction asking whether their sixth member was going to be okay.

"Let's transform girls!" Rumi declared.

"Good luck," Ebony spoke, narrowing her eyes. "Fujimoto and I will stay back and keep and eye out for any stragglers." Kotone nodded in agreement.

Rumi, Ayane, Fuu, and Tamashi inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"  
All four spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.  
"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"

"The Protectors of the Land of Miracles!" Celestial and Ribbon shouted.

"Defenders of Earth!" Cookie and Winter declared.

"Our hearts sing the powerful tunes of hope! We're the Miracle Shine! Pretty Cure!" All four said, in sync.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here and ruining the Starfest we've worked so hard to prepare form!" Celestial scolded, leaping up. "Hiyah!" She leapt up and did her signature drill kick.

Winter summoned her scepter and put her miracle slide in it. "Pretty Cure! Winter Blizzard!" Snow and ice surrounded the Utsubyo, but it then began to heat up, melting the ice.

"It must be charging for an attack! We can't hit it like this!" Cookie shouted.

The girls waited for the Utsubyo finish charging. Suddenly, the lid popped open and popcorn flew into the sky.

"Pretty Cure!" Cookie Shield!" Fuu had summoned her scepter and created her shield, catching the popcorn. She then launched the kernals back at the Utsubyo before throwing her shield at it.

"Faye, we won't let you, or anyone for that matter, ruin this day for anyone!" Ayane called. "Pretty Cure, Ribbon Dance!" She summoned her scepter and inserted her Miracle Slide. The ribbon fists punched alongside her as she charged.

"Utsubyo, stop getting beat up! Attack the girls!"

The Utsubyo misunderstood what she meant and went straight for Ebony.

"Ebony-chan! Pretty Cure! Celestial Sparkle!" Celestial shouted, summoning her scepter and inserting the Miracle Slide just in time as she leapt in front of the girl, It hit her hard, and she fell to the ground, but the Utsubyo was stunned due to the attack.

"Celestial!" Ribbon shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...." Celestial managed to get out. "I'll be fine."

"Stupid Rumi." Ebony sighed. "Why'd you take the hit for me?"

"You're my best friend, Ebony-chan! I care about you a lot! It wouldn't be the same without you. That's why...." Celestial struggled to get up. "I'll protect everyone's hopes, everyone's hobbies, and I'll protect everyone's well being, too! We are the Miracle Shine Pretty Cure, and it's our job!"

'You're right. This is what we became Pretty Cure for." Ribbon said, as she came to Celestial's side.

"Agreed." Cookie joined the two, and Winter followed.

"We all want to protect those around us, and what they cared about. That's our job as the Pretty Cure!" Winter clenched her fist and growled at Faye.

Suddenly, their hearts began to glow, and four new Miracle slides came out. They all had hearts on them, but in each girl's respective color.

"Those are the Wish Miracle Slides." Kotone said. "You can use them in your scepters to do a powerful attack, as long as you are in sync with the other Pretty Cure around you."

"Alright! Let's do it!"

The four girls inserted the Wish Miracle Slides into the scepters. The touched the tips of them together, and aimed it at the Utsubyo. "Pretty Cure! Shining Miracle Purification!" A beam of light came form the tips of the scepters and enveloped the Utsubyo, purifying it.

"Every time we summon and Utsubyo, something always goes wrong. I knew I should have taken everyone else's negative energy." Faye grumbled as she faded into the shadows.

"Let's go tell everyone it's safe to return." Celestial said. "We'd better stay in our Cure forms, and tell them that everyone is safe now."

"Alright. Kotone, can you help me with Chikami?" Winter was trying to pick up her former friend.

"Of course." Kotone helped Winter to pick her up and the group walked to where everyone was hiding.

"The coast is clear!" Celestial announced. "You can all continue going back to the festival. Everyone is safe, even those that went to find us!"

"That's right." Cookie smiled. "Everything is working, so please enjoy yourselves."

Chikami slowly opened her eyes. "W...what's going on? There was a lady and she didn't something and...." She noticed that Kotone was also holding her and she panicked.

"Don't worry." The two girls set her down, and Winter smiled at her. "Your friends are safe, so you can go join them.

"We have to go tell the other few girls that everything is alright, so this is goodbye for now!" Ribbon waved at them, and the other Cures followed. When nobody was in sight, the all de-transformed and sighed.

"We saved the festival." Fuu sighed. "Our battles will only get harder from here. We need to find out who the fifth cure is."

"You're right." Rumi thought. "But there are so many people it could possibly be."

"Well, we have to find her, no matter what!" Ayane declared.

Tamashi nodded. "We'll WILL find her, no matter what."

"Yeah!" Rumi cheered.

"Alright, let's take a rest and then head back." Fuu said.

\----

"Um... Fujimoto Kotone?"

"Yes?" Kotone turned around to see Chikami, nervously twirling a lock of hair.

The dance had started, but Kotone was sitting on the bleachers, watching her friends dance.

"I... I'm sorry!" Chikami declared. "I know what I did was wrong, and I know that I was the one who brought attention to you in the first place, and I really don't expect for you to forgive me, but-"

"Shh." Kotone cut her off. "It's alright."

"Um... another thing." Chikami glanced over to her boyfriend. "W...would you dance with me?"

Kotone paused, then smiled. "Of course. If you'd like me too."

The two walked out onto the dance floor, and Kotone and Chikami danced for a little bit. Chikami smiled at her, and Kotone smiled back.

"Eww! What are you doing dancing with the loser, Chika?" Itoshi hissed. "Your boyfriend's waiting for you."

"Yeah, don't keep him waiting." Hama grinned. "I bet he's looking forward to tonight."

Chikami stopped dancing, before starring at her friends. "I have an announcement!" She declared, and everyone seemed to glance at her.

"I... I..... I'm a lesbian!"

"What?!?" Her friends and sister shouted.

"But you have a boyfriend!" Fukumi gasped. "Stop messing with us, Sis!"

"I... I don't love Raisei like that! I.... I've been trying to come to terms with who I am ever since I realized I liked girls! I tried to keep it in, but my guilt over laughing and ridiculing Fujimoto-san, and me realizing that I liked her kept making nervous! If you guys are going to treat me like I'm an abomination, I'm not sure I want to hang out with you anymore!" Tears began to stream down her face as she broke down. Kotone looked at her, before getting on her knees and giving her a hug.

"Chikami..." Raisei had made his way over to her. "Don't worry. I accept you for you are. I'm proud of you for being able to come out like this. If I were in your position, I'd never be able to do it."

Itoshi, Fukumi, and Hama left and people began to cheer on Chikami for letting herself be free.

"You're like a butterfly who's just left it's cocoon." Kotone smiled at her. "You can call me Kotone, if you wish, as long as I can call you Chikami."

"Kotone-san!" Chikami buried her face into Kotone's dress, and Kotone stroked her hair. "Thank you, thank you!"

Kotone smiled. "Why don't we start over? My name is Fujimoto Kotone. I am 16 years old, and due to past events, I harbor fears of falling and heights. I like to sing, dance, and draw."

"I am Hagino Chikami, and I am a lesbian. I am 14 years old, and I love animals. All I want is to be accepted by someone, and to be loved for who I really am."

"Oh, Chikami. Don't you see? So many people here already love for who you are." Tamashi had walked up them now. She reached her hand out to Chikami, and pulled her up.

"Tammy...." Chikami sniffled, embracing Tamashi.

The dance ended, and the girls went stargazing. One more person had been brought happiness, and with each person affected by the power of Miracles, the Council of Shadows grew weaker, and the Land of Miracles was freed bit by bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Chikami!
> 
> yeah i know everyone being happy for her is not realistic. do you think i could make it onto r/thathappened? im kidding, im kidding.
> 
> Chikami isn't meant to be for fanservice. She's meant to represent that no matter what people are, they are still people and deserve respect. She and Kotone are not dating, but they are friends now. Any LGBT+ character is meant to show that they are still amazing human beings, unless their doing illegal things without good reason.
> 
> When I designed the popular girls, Chikami always was meant to not 'fit in' with what they were doing. While Hama and Itoshi are wearing a very short shirts, and short bottoms, and Fukumi is wearing a tight-fitting dress, Chikami wears a sweater and jeans. While the other three have hair that goes past their shoulders, Chikami has shorter hair. She forced herself to be mean, but after Tamashi yelled at her, she realized she was hurting more people. She's one of the characters that get a dream Cure form. When i wrote these after finishing the chapter, I thought that chapter was next, but nooooo Yuusha needs her development episode. Ah well, time for some Yuusha sass.
> 
> I went back and fixed earlier episodes, so now Ayane doesn't say she's gonna make a dress and then makes a t-shirt. The benefits of writing online~
> 
> Anyways, please continue enjoying MSPC!


	13. Yuusha's Transformation! A Stubborn Student!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tamashi. While we discuss some things about our last battle, we spot something falling to Earth. It's a gift from Yuusha's mother called the Jewel of Light, and Yuusha becomes a human! She decides to attend school, but will her stubborn attitude get her in trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload schedule - Mondays and Thursdays ^^. I'll try to meet this as much as I can.

"Kotone, how come you know about the Wish Miracle Slides? You didn't have a team!" Yuusha said as she popped out of Rumi's bag. The girls were gathered in the dorm Tamashi shared with their upperclassman. "And, Rumi, you never told them why Ebony knows our identities."

"Well, Ebony-chan said she saw us transform and told me Perfect was lying to us." Rumi explained.

To Ayane, it was just another piece of evidence against Ebony.

"As for why I know about these Miracle Slides, Seikou-san, Tamashi's mother, told me. I never got one myself, but Seikou-san passed on a lot of her knowledge to me." Kotone paused to think. "While they disappear when you return to your normal forms, you can actually summon the scepters in the same way you do in your Cure form. You can't do any attacks with them, of course, but each has a unique effect with your first Miracle Slides."

Kotone paused once more. "I can't remember all of them, but te blue scepter, Rumi's, lets the user walk in dreams and memories to help heal a person's mind and heart. The yellow scepter, Fuu's helps to soothe a person's mind. The last one I remember is the purple one, Tamashi's. It can turn the user and whatever it's pointed at invisible for a short time. I'm sorry I don't remember what yours does Ayane."

"Don't worry about." Ayane smiled and shrugged. "We can test it out later.

"I actually have a few questions." Fuu piped in. "What do the Wish Miracle Slides do? If we ever need to go the Land of Miracles, is there a way?"

"Oh, well those go together! They can transport you and everything you're holding to the Land of Miracles. Since you've defeated a lot of Utsubyo's more and more of it has been infused with the power of miracles, purity, and positivity!" Yuusha exclaimed. "I know this because I'm from there, and the people who sent me to find you told me so."

"I see." Tamashi paused, looking out the window. "Hey, what's that?" Something was falling from the sky!

"I don't know," Rumi frowned. "I don't think it's a meteorite."

"Let's go check it out." Kotone said.

The girls made their way outside to where the object had fallen. When they got there, they saw a rainbow-colored gem with a note attached.

"Let's see..." Tamashi picked up the note and began to read. "Dear Yuusha, here is a present for you as thanks for finding the Pretty Cure. It will help you fit in."

"Ooh, I have a fan!" Yuusha gasped. "Cool! Now give me my present!"

"It says it's from your mom." Tamashi added, and Yuusha pouted. She then went to the stone and touched it. Light surrounded her as her form shifted, leaving a human girl who had white hair with a magenta ombre.

"Eh?!? Yuusha became a human?" Rumi shouted. "So cool!"

"That must be what was meant by 'fit it'." Ayane hummed. "Nice look, Yuusha."

"Oh, there's something on the back. This is a Jewel of Light, and as long as you have it on you, you can maintain your human form indefinitely. If you don't have it, you can transform back from stress, sadness, and fear. You can also transform back whenever you want." Tamashi read once more.

"Cool!" Yuusha admired herself. "I can go to school now and learn human things!"

"But school costs money, Yuusha." Kotone told her. "You can't just waltz in."

"I'll handle it." Fuu smiled. "The cost is mainly the flight, and the tuition is just a little portion of my allowance. Now, you just need a surname."

"You can do all that, Fuu-chan?" Rumi gasped.

"Mmhm! And don't worry about if she likes it or not. My aunt is the Headmaster, and I'm sure the school wouldn't mind letting her attend for a day or two so she knows she really wants to attend."

"Ehhh?!?!?" Rumi let out another outburst. "Your aunt is the headmaster?!"

"Rumi-chan, you've been shocked so much today, I think you need to sit down." Fuu chuckled. "Yuusha, once you figure out a surname, let's go talk to my aunt."

\-----

Fuu had no trouble convincing her aunt. Yuusha was given a uniform and dorm key before they sent her on her way. Fuu even bought her a small pouch she could keep the Jewel of Light in.

The next day, Rumi and Ayane were talking about what classes they thought that Yuusha would take, when Ueda suddenly walked in and began to speak.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Tsuyoi Yuusha. I'm new to this school thing, and you better treat me well!" The class chuckled at Yuusha who pouted. "I'm here on trial so I can figure out whether I want to attend school here."

"Okay, Tsuyoi-san, why don't you sit behind Tsukino-san? In fact, since we have an odd numbered amount of people in the class, you can just join Tsukino-san and Kurosawa-san when cooking." Ueda smiled. "Speaking of cooking, we'll be making cookies today. You can make any type. Alright! Let's start!"

The class got settled into groups, got their equipment and ingredients, and started preparing.

"Okay, Yuusha. We're going to make chocolate chip cookies. Can you start mixing?" Rumi asked.

Yuusha nodded and skimmed through the recipe. She began to combine the dry ingredients and then reached for the liquid.

"No." Ebony sternly said, grabbing the measuring cup from her. "You mix the wet ingredients into a separate bowl first." She then followed the proper procedure, and handed back the cup. "Crack the eggs. Don't get any shell in the cup."

Yuusha picked up and egg and cracked it - all over.

Ebony gritted her teeth. She was starting to get annoyed. It was quite obvious this was the hare, from the name and appearance. It was sad how the people in the Land of Miracles trusted such an incompetent creature with stopping the Council.

"Do it softly." Ebony scolded, demonstrating. ""How about you put the dough on the tray?"

Yuusha was getting annoyed, too. Ebony was pointing out all her flaws. She waited until the dough was ready and then began forming uneven balls of varying sizes.

"Are you testing my patience?" Ebony asked, narrowing her eyes. "Even sized balls."

Yuusha growled./ "Hey! You aren't in charge!"

"Yuusha, did you read the directions?" Rumi asked, turning away from washing the dishes.

"No! Who has time for that?" Yuusha exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's a race, right?" She then folded her arms and scowled. "She can't boss me around like that."

"She was trying to help you, Yuusha!" Ebony had only ever seen an angry Rumi when she watched her attack Perfect. "This isn't a race, Yuusha. This class if for learning new skills that can help you later in life. You can't yell at people who are critiquing you, especially when their trying to help you!"

Yuusha was shocked by Rumi's outburst, and so were their classmates.

"I've never seen Tsukino-san get mad before," Aisha sighed. "Tsuyoi-san must have gotten to her."

"It sounded like they're friend. Maybe they already know each other?" Setsuna added.

Yuusha glanced at the students in the class, and then she hissed and ran out.

"Wait, Yuusha!" Rumi called out. "Oh... I didn't mean to upset her. She was just being mean to Ebony-chan....." she sighed.

\-----

Yuusha ran outside and sat beside the building, catching her breath. She hated admitting she was wrong. But, she knew she was. Rumi was upset with her and she had overreacted and taken Ebony's help as insult. She knew she had to apologize to both of them.

"I sense negative energy~!" Yuusha looked up.

"Faye!" She shouted. "I am not afraid of you!"

"Your legs are trembling and your heart is filled with negativity, little hare." the fairy smirked. "I want to see you squirm. Sooo...."

She looked around and noticed students spending their free period outside. It was Fukumi, Hama, and Itoshi!

"Boo. They only have a small bit of negative energy each. But, if I combine them, I can make an Utsubyo, and then fuel it with the fear of the students within! I can just not absorb your fear."

Yuusha trembled as Faye summoned an Utsubyo form the three girls and fused them with a water bottle Fukumi had been drinking out of. She powered it up with negative energy of all students in the school's fear as they realized a monster was attacking.

Yuusha clenched her fist and snarled. "The Pretty Cure will come!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Faye smirked, spreading her wings and flying higher. "Squirm, bunny, squirm!" The Utsubyo charged at Yuusha, and she froze.

"Kyaa!" She squealed as she got hit. "I won't succumb! I need to apologize to Rumi and Ebony!"

"Too bad," Faye shouted. 'Utsubyo, attack!"

The Utsubyo roared and the popped the lid off itself, spinning around and spraying Yuusha with water, making her clothes wet. It then lunged at her and she tried to dodge out of the way again, and barely made it.

She panted. She wouldn't be able to dodge much longer, and the Utsubyo was getting ready to attack again.

"Pretty Cure! Cookie Shield!"

Cure Cookie leapt in front of her with a shield up as the Utsubyo almost hit the,/

"Don't worry, Yuusha. We're here." Winter grinned. "Pretty Cure! Winter Blizzard!" The ice froze the Utsubyo, leaving room for Ribbon and Celestial to attack. Cookie then threw her shield at the Utsubyo.

"Now!" The girls converged and Celestial and ribbon summoned their scepters. "Pretty Cure! Shining Miracle Purification!"

"Curse you, Pretty Cure!" Faye shouted. "Sooner or later, we're going to bring out the big guns!"

"Even though they're mean, it's our duty to save them." Winter sighed, as the Cures reverted back to their civilian forms.

The girls hurried back to their classes in order to not draw attention to themselves.

"Um... Rumi. I'm sorry." Yuusha suddenly said, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay, Yuusha. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Rumi smiled. "But you can't just rush and try to make things work out, and you need to accept help."

"I know." Yuusha sighed.

"Well, as long as you keep working hard to improve yourself, you can get better." Ayane assured her.

"You're right. I, Yuusha the Great Hero, will become a better person while attending this school! starting by apologizing to Ebony." Yuusha declared, and then the three laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo! It's me!
> 
> I have a very important announcement to make.
> 
> I CAN'T WRITE FIGHT SCENES!
> 
> This is a big, big problem. This story, a Journey Through Sapheal, The Arcs(and some of it's derivatives), Stellar Tomorrow, all my future Pretty Cure projects, my Warrior Cats series, and some other projects, have them.
> 
> The Arcs, about a bunch of animal-human hybrid things with weapons who try to save the world, had approximately 6 times in 20 chapters, and one of them is off screen. And they aren't even well written.
> 
> A Journey Through Sapheal, based on an MMORPG where you FIGHT MOBS, hasn't been written past the first fight where they defeat one (1) singular mob.
> 
> Stellar Tomorrow has barely been written because they have to fight training dummies.
> 
> I'm really, really bad at writing them.
> 
> On the bright side, next chapter is the Dream World episode. Yaaaaay! See you Monday!


	14. The Pretty Cures of the Dream World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Rumi! Ayane gets frustrated with not knowing her scepter's power, but it turns out it's linked to a lucid dream world! WE all take turns imagining who the next member of our team could but! But, is Ayane's subconscious hiding something she doesn't want us to see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter was mostly filler and very short, as well as having like no fighting, there will be another chapter up tomorrow. This is also to make up for me missing Monday's deadline.
> 
> This chapter contains images! I'm sorry the hand-drawn ones are too big even after scaling down.

Ayane was frustrated as she walked back to her dorm.

 

She had figured it was about time she uncovered her scepter's second ability. She tried it on herself and all of her friends, but nothing had happened.

It was getting late so she gave up for the day. Still, it was incredibly disappointing.

 

Ayane got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep, and into a dream.

 

She realized she was in a dream though, which confused her. But, soon, she wasn't alone.

 

"Ayane, I remember what the red scepter does now." Kotone walked up to her. "It allows the user and whatever the scepter is used on to have a shared lucid dream, where the user is the host."

 

"I see...." Ayane murmured. "So, the others will show up?"

 

"Mmhm." Kotone nodded. "Look, there's Rumi and Yuusha."

 

"Hi, Ayane-chan! Kotone-chan!" Rumi waved at them. "Where are we?"

 

"We're in a dream." Kotone explained. She waited for Tamashi and Fuu to arrive before explaining in full.

 

"I've got an idea!" Rumi suddenly piped after "Why don't we imagine who the next Cure could be? Let's all imagine someone and what they'd be like as a Pretty Cure!"

 

"That's a good idea." Kotone hummed. "Let's all concentrate on making a projection of who we think would be a good Cure. Then we can explain why and then we can make them transform."

 

All six of them paused to think, and then six other girls appeared in front of them. They weren't real, and there were two projections of Ebony, one in front of Rumi and one in front of Yuusha.

 

"Yuusha took Ebony-chan," Rumi pouted as she thought of a second candidate, before the Ebony in front of her disappeared and Aisha appeared. "I'll go first since it was my idea. Hoshimiya-san is a bit shy, but she's hardworking and caring. She likes the paranormal, so I propose to you....." She paused to imagine a Cure form for Aisha.. "Cure Spirit!"

 

 

"Good job Rumi!" Yuusha said. "It's my turn now! Ebony helped Rumi in a time of need and, although she's very standoffish and tends to speak her mind, she can be nice. She likes reading, so she is Cure Mystery!" The projection of Ebony changed into what Yuusha imagined. "Ayane, you can go next."

 

 

"Alright." Ayane nodded. "Chigusa-san is very sweet and kind, and she puts others before herself. She always worries about others, and that makes her Pretty Cure material. I call her Cure Design, since she likes to plan out her fashion thoroughly." The project shifted, like the other two before her. "Fuu, go ahead."

 

 

Fuu nodded. "Tomino-chan tries her best. She may not be the strongest or most graceful, but she still tries. Nobody could ask for more. She likes spicy foods more than sweet foods, so I think Cure Pepper is a good name for her." Fuu then turned to Tamashi as the projection shifted.

 

 

"Okay, I decided Chikami could be a good Pretty Cure. She loves animals, and she worried about apologizing a lot. She's like a butterfly who came out of her cocoon, and with the animal care hobby, I think Cure Butterfly would be a good name for her."

 

 

Only Kotone was left. "I didn't know who to choose, so I chose my sister. Sh can be nice and protective.... when she's playing video games." Kotone shrugged. "She's likes to play Splatoon right now so I've designed her outfit around one of the characters. I call her Cure Online."

 

 

"Wait, hold on. Hibiki is your sister?" Fuu asked. "You don't have the same name, but you do look alike."

 

"Oh, yeah. We're half sister. My father died before I was born, and my mother's good friend, who had liked her since high school, helped her out. He's my step-dad and Hibiki's father and I really couldn't ask for better." Kotone smiled.

 

"Ehehe! There are so many possibilities" Rumi giggled. "I bet that it's Ebony or Chikami!"

 

Even in the Dream World, Ayane couldn't escape what she knew.

 

"Ayane-chan? What's wrong" Rumi looked at her friend.

 

"Nothing. I was just thinking that it's about time we woke up." Ayane shook her head.

 

"Aww, but we didn't get to see the attacks we came up with yet!" Rumi pouted. "It's like an episode of a superhero show without the fight!"

 

"I'm sorry, Rumi." Ayane sighed. "We can finish it another time."

 

"Okay!" Rumi perked up, and one by one, the other girls and their projections faded as they said their goodbyes to each other. Her form shifted to Cure Ribbon, and another projection of Ebony appeared.

 

"What's wrong? Too afraid to tell your friends? You think you'll be hated?" The project taunted as the form shifted into Eby. "Boo hoo."

 

"You will never be a Pretty Cure!" Ribbon lunged at her. "Never!"

 

"I don't want to anyways." Eby dodged her attacks. "You don't deserve to be a Pretty Cure if you're going to hold such important information from your team to prevent your fears coming true."

 

"I will tell them when I'm ready! You aren't real!" Ribbon slammed her fist into Eby's face and the projection froze. Cracks formed and she shattered, before fading away.

 

Ayane woke up, panting heavily.

 

"Are you okay, Ayane?" Sonoko asked. She had caught a cold recently. "I called out for both of us. You seemed so troubled."

 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just... had a strange dream." She breathed, pinching herself to make sure she was awake.

 

"It happens to the best of us." Sonoko smiled. "Let's just focus on feeling better."

 

Ayane nodded and smiled. 'Sonoko would make a good Pretty Cure, too. Cure Forest sounds nice, since she deals with plants a lot.'

 

 

Ayane and Sonoko spent the day chatting in the dorm room as Sonoko recovered from her cold and Ayane settled her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some very sad news.
> 
> Miracle Shine Pretty Cure, Twin Elementals Pretty Cure, and all other PreCure series I have planned are cancelled. Why?  
> For 10 seasons of Animal Crossing Pretty Cure! Join the cooler Cure Cookie, the peppy puppy cure, Cure Moe, the lazy cat cure, Cure Merengue, the normal rhino cure, and Cure Tori, the air-headed human cure and the mayor of Verity. Those four are joined by, Cure Shari, the big-sister monkey cure, later in the season and their mascot is Isabelle, Tori's secretary. Together, they must protect the town of Verity from the evil Tom Nook!  
> In case you couldn't tell, this is a joke. I just.... really like animal crossing. I've been playing New Leaf recently instead of writing. Oops.
> 
> Cure Butterfly/Chikami and Cure Online/Hibiki were the only two not made in Glitter Cure by Doll Divine. These were so I could make their designs how I wanted. I know I'm a pretty sloppy artist and the lighting is trash but, eh, what can you do?
> 
> Real talk, one of these girls is Cure Dawn. Because these are imaginary designs, the actual Cure Dawn design isn't included. I will give a hint: It's not Chikami.
> 
> I really like the Cure Butterfly design and I am not opposed to using it, maybe as a 7th ranger who uses another transformation device but closer to the end, or a Magical Warrior, not a Pretty Cure (Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose). Or maybe I'll save it for something else. 7 Cures might make it harder for character development, and there might not be enough time for Chikami to be developed as a true Cure. Maybe a Cure Mofurun-like movie exclusive (not really a movie though lol)
> 
> Hibiki's outfit was based on Pearl's, cause I didn't know what else to put. I was going to use Cure Virtual, but.... that's a story for a long while later.
> 
> Please continue reading MSPC. The next episode will have something that someone asked for back in the comments of Episode 2.


	15. To Heal Memories Buried Long Ago!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayane here. Rumi goes into her dorm to find Ebony asleep, and looking pained. She uses her scepter's power to try and help, but what will she see?

Rumi had stayed after the club meeting to help Akahoshi clean up. Usually, when she got back to her dorm, Ebony was awake and reading a book. This time, Ebony was asleep.

It wouldn't have bothered Rumi that much if Ebony didn't have a pained expression. Ebony rarely looked pained, nor did she really look happy.

"Ebony-chan.... What is wrong?" Rumi whispered, looking in her bag for her Miracle Music Box. She pressed the blue crystal and summoning her scepter. She thought for a moment.

"Ebony-chan, I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I want to help you. You're my dear friend." Rumi sighed, inserting the Miracle Slide into the scepter and pouting it at Ebony.

Her vision slowly faded to darkness, and when color started to appear again, she knew she was in an unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" Rumi asked, looking at herself and her surroundings. To her surprise, she was Cure Celestial. She gasped as she heard a door open and a voice spoke.

"Ebony, don't be gone for long!" A young girl, around 6 or 7 was walking out the door and she turned to look inside once more. Celestial noticed that she had two-toned hair like Ebony, divided into two pigtails. 

"I won't, Mom!" Ebony called back. Celestial observed her. She had a camera around her neck.

"This must be one of Ebony's past memories." Celestial murmured. She decided to follow the young Ebony.

"I'm sure Mom won't mind if go a little farther. The Land of Miracles is well-protected, right?" the girl began to skip. "It's not like anything bad will happen!"

Eventually, Celestial saw Ebony go into a forest. she continued following her, and, to her surprise, the child was taking photos.

"I never knew Ebony liked photography." Celestial hummed. "She said this was the Land of Miracles, right? So.... how did Ebony get to the school?"

The questions remained unanswered as the two continued on, walking on the ground that looked and felt just like Celestial imagined a cloud would feel like if you could feel it.

`I think that's enough pictures for today." Ebony smiled. "Time to head back." She began to skip again, and Celestial followed. Sometimes, she felt like she'd fall through what she assumed was colored cloud, but she never did.

As they approached the town, screams and shouted became audible, and got louder the closer they got. The young Ebony stopped as she became worried.

"What happened?" She asked herself. "Mom, Dad, Silver.... please be safe...." she looked to the sky and with a sigh, she ran into the town.

'Something must have happened here that upset Ebony-chan.' Celestial thought, before charging into the town after her.

Soon, they approached the house where Ebony had come out of. The screams were louder, and there was a strange man standing in front of it. His skin was dark grey and his hair was white. It was like his entire body was made of shadows

Ebony's legs trembled and she bit her lip, before shouting. "Where's my family?"

"Your family is dead." The man spoke louder despite not shouting.

"I was only gone for a little while!" Ebony fell to her knees as tears welled up in her arms and she sobbed. "I-it's a-all my fa-fault!"

"Of course it is." The man spoke again, still as loud as before. His mouth curled into a smirk. "Come with me." He extended a hand to her. "I'll keep you safe."

"No! Get away from me!" Ebony shouted, slapping his hand away from him.

"You dare talk back to me?" The man's voice grew louder in volume. He clenched his fist and black mist surrounded it. More and more of it surrounded the first and then he aimed it Ebony.

"No! Pretty Cure, Lunar Torrent!" On instinct Celestial did her attack without the power of her Music Box or Miracle Slide and ran in front of Ebony. "I won't let you hurt! Ebony-chan deserves to remember happy memories and use the bad to strengthen herself!"

All of their surroundings were in light colors, like pastels and white. Suddenly, everything turned grey. The only things in their normal color were Celestial, and Ebony, who soon grew to her normal appearance.

"Why are you here? How are you here?" Her voice was the one that the current Ebony had.

"You looked so pained. I couldn't stand it! I didn't want to invade your privacy, but I had to! I want to help you, Ebony-chan!" Celestial said. "My scepter has the power to view dreams and memories."

Ebony snickered. "You really are an optimistic fool. I'll show you what happened."

A second Ebony appeared, taking the appearance of the younger version of herself. The colors returned and the man's shadows hit her this time. She screamed in agony, before falling to the ground in defeat.

"You are a Shadowborn now. You will refer to me as President Votex, and you shall answer to only Eby, member of the Council of Shadows from now on, unless otherwise specified. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." the child spoke. Votex smirked at her as she shifted into a younger version of Eby.

"Good. Now, wear this amulet. Never take it off unless I tell you too." The child nodded and Votex smirked once more.

"Ebony-chan.... is Eby?" Celestial whispered, gazing at the scene before her. The scene then turned gray once more.

"Don't you see? I've been spying on you this entire time, waiting to tell you so I could harvest your negative energy to make an Utsubyo! I am your enemy!" Ebony shouted. "Eby is is just my name without the o and n!"

"You AREN'T Eby!" Celestial shouted. "You are Kurosawa Ebony-chan! I believe in you!" She walked over to Ebony and grabbed her hands.

"How can you still believe in me after I hurt you, used you, LIED TO YOU?" Ebony shouted back pulling away.

"You are your own person! You never wanted to become a Shadowborn!" Celestial returned with another shout. "You told me about Perfect on your own will! The Council would have finished their plans if you hadn't! You are still a pure hearted girl, Ebony-chan! 

"Why won't you fight me like you did Perfect?" Ebony's form shifted to Perfect. "Why are you so good to me even though you know who and what I am now? Why? Why? WHY?!" She charged at Celestial but as she approached she slowed down. "Why can't I hate you? Why can't I hurt you anymore?"

"Because you are not Eby. You are Kurosawa Ebony-chan of the Land of Miracles, and Tsukino Rumi's best friend. What do you want to be? What have always wanted to be?"

Eby stayed silent for a while. Finally, she spoke. "I want to be me."

"Then let me purify your mind and heart." The blue-haired Cure stated. "Pretty Cure! Celestial Torrent!" She did as she normally would.

Purple eyes opened and Rumi gasped. The dream was over. She got up off the floor where she had fallen, surprised nobody had heard a thud. She went to check ebony, who's red eyes opened.

"Rumi....." Ebony whispered. Sitting up, she turned to look at her roommate. "Thank you."

"You're okay!" Rumi exclaimed, embracing Ebony. "Are you... you?"

Ebony nodded. "I... don't want to use my Shadowborn powers ever again. I don't know how to get rid of them."

"Maybe they're already gone?" Rumi said. "Try transforming."

Ebony nodded, standing up. Shadows formed at her fingertips, and then faded.

"They must be gone." Rumi smiled, grabbing Ebony's hands. "You're yourself! You're you!"

Ebony nodded. "I am... I am. I... can finally be my true self. But.... all those memories of me hurting people, of hurting! They still remain. But... I remember all that I forgot due to Votex's magic. "

"Even now, your still very serious and to the point." Rumi smiled. "But that's who you are, Ebony-chan! You don't have to stop being yourself because you were like that when Votex had his hands on you. Just act like you want to."

Ebony nodded. "I will. My first order of business it to apologize to all of your friends, and to tell them the truth."

"Of course. That's the first step of trying to forgive yourself." Rumi smiled at her. "I'll be with you, every step of the way Ebony-chan!" She embraced her friend once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this for.... quite some time. I've had some major plot points like this planned since I started writing.   
> Ebony actually is gonna change her hairstyle soon, but that means I need to make a portrait of her original hairstyle (I did have one. It's just... badly recolored on one side in Kisakae. The second one is two images spliced together to make it two-toned which looks so much better._
> 
> I need to update wiki too. Oops. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. None of these episodes are the best they can be, but I'm always improving!


	16. A Confession from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Fuu. Rumi-chan brings Ebony to the Pretty Cure meeting, where she confesses that she is Eby. Ayane gets upset, causing Ebony to run away. Will things work out in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied about the upload schedule :(

The long walk to Kotone and Tamashi's room for the meeting the Pretty Cure planned to have was long and nerve-wracking. How would they react? The excitement Ebony had felt when she finally felt like she was her own person again faded, and now she was back to being silent and more of an observer than a talker,

 

"It's okay." Rumi grasped her hand gently and smiled at her. "It will be all right. I promise you." Even though Rumi tried to assure her, Ebony doubted that it would go correctly.

 

When they got there, Rumi knocked on the door and Tamashi answered. Ayane and Fuu were already there

 

"You brought Ebony?" Ayane asked, and Ebony froze. It was quite obvious that Ayane was on to her, but she was surprised she never told them.

 

"Yes. She had something to tell you all." Rumi grasped her hand once more and squeezed it. "Go on."

 

Ebony's hands shook, her heart thumped in her chest, and she felt like her vocal chords had been destroyed. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

 

"I.... I...." She started to speak, but then suddenly, a voice broke the heavy silence and tension.

 

"Hi guys! I'm here!" Yuusha pushed Ebony out of the way, causing the girl to fall on the floor. Yuusha then looked at the ground and frowned. "What's she doing here?"

 

"She was just about to tell you all. Right Ebony-chan?" Rumi extended a hand to her. Ebony was getting tired of Rumi's hand. How was she so calm about this/ She and her friends had fought against her for a long time. Withgout thinking, Ebony snapped. "Why can't you tell them?"

 

"Because I'm not you." Rumi said, looking Ebony in the eyes. "It would lose it's meaning if I told them."

 

"Take your time." Fuu said, gently looking at her.

 

"Yeah. We can wait all day." Tamashi nodded. "It's hard to say important things. Chikami was brave for doing what she did at Starfest, and we know you can be brave too."

 

Kotone nodded in confirmation. "We won't get made. We'll tr and talk about it reasonably."

 

Ayane said nothing and her green gaze was locked onto Ebony, and it showed only distrust.

 

"I... am... No... I was Eby."

 

The girls gasped, and Ayane growled. "I knew it! You've been lying to us all along!"

 

"Ayane, let her explain. She said was, not is." Fuu tried to console the redhead

 

"I'll explain." Rumi said. "I use my scepter on her because I couldn't stand to see her in pain. She was having a nightmare. I watched her memory and eventually intervened. She revealed the truth to me." Rumi went on to explain the fight they nearly had, and how she had used Lunar Torrent to purify her.

 

"I see." Kotone said, nodding. "I think I have a theory. Since the scepter was already affecting her, your finisher managed to purify her mind and soul, resulting in the loss of her powers. Now, could you tell me your story?"

 

Ebony told them the story of how she was a normal girl who decided to wandered a little farther from home because she thought it was safe. How her family was killed and she was brought under the control of Votex.

 

"That must have been so traumatic. I'm sorry." Tamashi frowned.

 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Ebony looked at her feet as tears threatened to come out of her eyes.

 

"It isn't your fault. And it will never be your fault." Yuusha suddenly spoke. "Votex is a terrible man. He's hurt so many people for his own personal gain and greed. I can never forgive him! Never!"

 

"Yuusha's right." Tamashi stood up. "You were a child! A literal child, and he did that you? He's despicable, and we, as the Pretty Cure, will make sure that he gets what deserves."

 

"Correct." Fuu walked up to Ebony and grabbed her hands. "The things you did were because Votex made you think like you had to. But it's our duty as Pretty Cure to right the wrongs and to protect the people of both this world and your's."

 

Kotone nodded gently. "I promise you that these girls will do whatever they can to bring peace."

 

"Mmhm!" Rumi smiled at Ebony-chan. "We're going to help you heal and overcome what has happened to you,"

 

Ebony could not hold back her tears anymore. "Thank you, thank you!" She began to sob, and the other girls embraced her. All except Ayane.

 

The redhead couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 

"I don't trust you." She snarled, getting up. "How do I know you aren't making this up for pity? How do I know you aren't manipulating Rumi and you are still really Eby?"

 

"Ayane-" Rumi started to speak, but Ayane cut her off.

 

"I won't let you hurt us anymore! Just leave!" She shouted, and Ebony looked up from the crowd.

 

"You're right. I don't deserve what they're giving me! How could you all forgive me after I've done such bad things?" Ebony sniffled, breaking out of the crowd and running off.

 

"Ebony-chan! Ebony-chan!" Rumi ran after her. "Come back!"

 

"Ayane, you shouldn't have said that." Fuu frowned. "She seemed so genuine. Why would she tell us she's Eby if she didn't regret it?"

 

"Yeah. I think you just hurt her more. She's already hurting." Tamashi sighed.

 

"Yeah! You're a big jerk!" Yuusha stuck her tongue out.

 

"Let's go after her." Kotone commanded, and the other four ran after Rumi and Ebony.

 

Ayane stood there, thinking. She was being too forceful, too stubborn to give up on her beliefs. The more she thought about it, the more wrong she felt. The more wrong she felt, the worse she felt. She looked at her Music Box and Miracle Slides. She didn't deserve to be Cure Ribbon. She was not pure of heart. And her Slides showed it as they turned black and an X appeared on them.

 

\-----

 

Ebony ran, and she ran, and she ran until her lungs burned and she was at the cherry tree where she had first fought the Pretty Cure And she wept under the tree.

 

"You are pathetic."

 

The whispered entered her ear and Faye grabbed her hand. "We gave you life, and you betrayed us. Now, we'll use you to further our mission. Utsubyo, come forth from this traitor."

 

Ebony always wondered what it'd feel like to become an Utsubyo. To hurt those without any action put forth by her conscious. The pain and horror she felt when she was fused with the very same cherry tree that started it all was unbearable.

 

The girls watched from the door, and Ayane watched from the window as Faye gathered negative energy from those outside.

 

"Let's go!" Rumi shouted.

 

Rumi, Fuu, and Tamashi inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"

All four spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.

"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"

"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"

"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"

 

"Ebony, don't worry. They'll save you." Kotone said, looking at the Utsubyo.

 

"We can't just sit around here!" Yuusha said. "But... we can't help."

 

"Yes we can." Kotone said, smiling. "We can cheer them on."

 

"Okay." Yuusha nodded. "Go! Go! You can do it! Go! Go! Pretty Cure!" She began to chant, and Kotone soon joined in.

 

Ayane watched them from the window, as Celestial jumped onto the sharp leaves the Utsubyo was shooting, trying to attack. "Pretty Cure! Celestial Sparkle!" She blinded the Utsubyo, but it still lunged at Cookie and Winter.

 

"It's not going for Celestial....." Ayane noticed. "Her intentions must be pure since Rumi was the one who first consoled her. She said she couldn't hurt Rumi in the dream so...." She felt even worse now.

 

The blinding effect wore off soon enough, and Celestial tried to pick p the branch that had trapped Cookie and Winter under it.

 

"It's not working!" Yuusha shouted.

 

Kotone frowned. "Then we have to hope and pray."

 

Celestial struggled to pick up the branch. "If only Ribbon were here..." she grunted as she lost her grip and tumbled to the ground.

 

Ayane, on instict grabbed her bag and ran, forgetting that her Miracle Slides had lost their powers.

 

As she exited the door to the school's backside, she grabbed her Music Box and Miracle Slide, only then remembering it had no power

"I can't...." Ayane frowned. "I can't do it...."

 

"Yes you can!" Celestial said. "Everyone says things they regret, and everyone does things you regret! Use your regrets and turn them into power and the will to apologize!"

 

Ayane thought for a moment, then she nodded. "I have the power!" She shouted. "I am a Pretty Cure!" Her Miracle Slides shone and turned into their original form

 

Ayane inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music Box and grasped the handle, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"

As she spun the handle, a graceful tune that reminded her of how she handled her garments played. Her ponytail popped loose and rejoined the rest of her hair, as red, glowing light enveloped her, lifting her into the sky. Her crimson hair became cherry red and grew longer, and formed another ponytail which was longer and fluffier, and a pink bow appeared to hold it together.

Ayane hugged herself and span, as a red top appeared. It was long sleeved, and near the end, they formed cuffs with pink edges that were longer on the underside. Then, a pink, poofy skirt appeared, with tails that resembled the cuffs of her dress. Lighter pink stockings appeared, and a bow bag appeared around her midsection. She touched her head heel to heel and red flats appeared. She put her feet firmly on the ground.

"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"

 

Ribbon dashed for the branch and struggled to pick it up for a moment, before she finally picked it up and threw it, launching the Utsubyo onto it's back.

 

"For my friends, for Kurosawa Ebony, I will be strong! I will let my heart and my voice carry my message!" She stepped back and pulled out her Music Box, and inserted her Miracle Slide into it. "Pretty Cure! Flaming Stitch!" The flaming needle passed through the Utsubyo's body, and Ebony took it's place.

 

"Stop getting stronger!" Faye shouted at them. "One day, your Miracle Slides will lose their powers for good!"

 

Ebony sat up, and Ayane walked up to her and held out her hand. Ebony took it, cautiously, and Ayane looked at her.

 

"I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

 

"No, you had every right to not trust me." Ebony said. "I hurt you all."

 

"I was too harsh with my wording. I didn't want to give up on my beliefs. Can you forgive me?" Ayane asked, and Ebony nodded. "Friends?"

 

"Friends." Ebony shook Ayane's hand.

 

And... ta-da! Here's Cure Dawn!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this also being an Ayane episode.... but the last episode was also a Rumi episode so....  
> Also, I know my art isn't the best, but eh.... I was conflicted about revealing it but, come o. I think it's pretty obvious who it is. Expect more chapters since I'm on break~.  
> I've decided to work on my next Pretty Cure project alongside this, although it isn't Twin Elementals like I originally planned. I felt bad for World Stage Pretty Cure, so I decided to just write it instead.
> 
> Yep, you heard me right. World Stage Pretty Cure. Here's a blurb (or something) You'll find out more when I actually release it, fufufu. This one will be a little more silly and lighthearted than Miracle Shine. There will be a male Cure in the mix. And a pink cure (but not the leader)
> 
> My name's Claire Yannota, and I'm a sophomore at Harmony High School! I'm also a YouTuber and game streamer!   
> I was about to go to a convention to host my first panel, but suddenly, all the other panelists lost the will to perform and the equipment stopped working! Suddenly, two things, calling themselves fairies, appeared before me, and were afraid because they were being chased! A fancy-looking lady showed up, calling herself Pageant, and vowed to take my will to perform too! The fairies, Audio and Concert, told me that she was a member of Envious Audition, an organization set on being the only performers in the world!  
> Despite how afraid I was, I was able to create a Memory Card and use a CureCam to transform into the a legendary warrior Pretty Cure called Cure Virtual and defeat Pageant!  
> Audio and Concert told me I have to find more Pretty Cure so we can keep the joy of performing for everyone who wants to! As Cure Virtual, I vow to find the rest of the Pretty Cure and protect all the performances!


	17. A Better Person! Ebony's Self Training!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Tamashi. Ebony wants to become a better person, so she's going to try and do some self improvement. She does her best to distance herself from Eby, but when Perfect attacks, she is captured!

She pulled out two silver-colored ribbons and tied her hair into two ponytails down her back.

Ebony smiled a bit. Even something small like changing her hairstyle felt like a step in the right direction. A step towards her self improvement.

She checked her phone as she stepped outside the shower room. Five minutes until class started, she could make it. More often than not, she had been cutting it very, very close because she didn't care enough. Today, she'd be on time to all her classes.

She walked into the Cooking classroom to see that Ueda wasn't there - it was a sub.

"Ueda's out sick today." the substitute said. "Just call me Kuhara."

Ebony nodded as she took her seat.

"Wow, Kurosawa-san's early, and she's got a new hairstyle," She overheard some students chatting among themselves and rolled her eyes. They could think what they want about her. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, really. The only person she wanted to impress was herself - and maybe the Pretty Cure. 

When the bell rang and Kuhara took attendance, students scattered around to chat in groups or do homework they might have forgotten to do the night before.

Ebony had always gotten good grades, so that wasn't something she thought she needed to work on. Rumi, Ayane, and Fuu were on a field trip for their World History class, so she stayed in her seat.

She opened up one of her novels and began to read until class ended. Yuusha joined her as she walked out of the classroom.

"Man, it sucks that they're gone," Yuusha pouted. "I'm bored!"

"Go to class then." Ebony said, rolling her eyes.

"But class is boring! Who wants to learn how to graph?" Yuusha whined.

"Shush. I have to go to art class. Maybe when they get back, we can do something fun. Even if they aren't back right after classes, I'll find something for us to do." Ebony told her.

"Promise?" 

"I promise." Ebony nodded. She made her way to the art room, and got out her canvas and watercolor set

"Oh, you're early today. Nice hairstyle." Kotone commented, smiling at her. Kotone was in graphic design, while Ebony and Tamashi were in Art I, a class where students learn all about different styles of art. The elder girl spent her free period in the art room for extra time to work.

"Thanks." Ebony said, looking at her all she had of her painting. She hadn't really started it, but she had planned it before Rumi had saved her. She frowned, getting up and throwing away her reference images. She was going to start all over again.

Thankfully, nobody else had really started their projects either, and she had an idea. She chose new reference images and sketched out what she was going to do.

The theme for their watercolor paintings was a landscape or image that represented the artist. Tamashi had chosen a calm, winter night, and Chikami, who also sat with the three of them, had chosen to do a sky with butterflies flying away.

"Oh, Ebony. You're changing your painting?" Tamashi had finally gotten to art class, with Chikami following behind. "I thought that the dark castle would be cool, considering that you're cool and stuff."

"Yeah. It'd be cool, but it doesn't really fit me anymore. I'm trying to improve myself, to make up for all the b-" she cut herself off as she noticed Chikami was listening. "I mean, to make up for being so mean to everyone."

"I think that's a great idea." Kotone smiled at her. "You can't be perfect, but it's always good to try and be a better person." Her golden eyes stared intently at her laptop.

"Mmhm. Don't worry, we'll be with you every step of the way." Tamashi smiled at Ebony, who began painting. 

"The light of dawn represents a new beginning for you." Chikami looked at Ebony's sketch. "That's a really good metaphor."

"Thanks." Ebony was glad that they were cheering her on. It would be hard to face the trials ahead alone.

\----

After math and science classes, Ebony had another class that she shared with her friends. Today it was only Kotone, Tamashi, Yuusha, and Chikami.

Today they were practicing their volleyball moves, and Ebony partnered up with Yuusha, while Tamashi and Chikami stood beside her. On the other side of Chikami was Itoshi, who devilishly grinned.

They all practiced volleyball properly, however when Ebony saw Itoshi smirk at her partner, Hama, and thrust the ball towards Chikami, who wasn't paying attention, Ebony leapt towards the ball.

"Chikami!" she shouted, grabbing the ball and falling to the floor.

"Kurosawa-san! Are you alright?" the gym teacher rushed to her side.

"Why'd you do that for me?" Chikami asked, looking down at her guiltily.

"Because it was going to hit you, of course." Ebony tried to get up, groaning as tried to stand up.

"You should go to the nurses office. Tsuyoi-san, please take her there."

"Okay." Yuusha nodded, helping Ebony to her feet.

\----

"She'll be fine." the nurse smiled at Yuusha. "I'd like to have her rest here for a little bit."

"Can we still do something fun after school? She promised..." Yuusha pouted.

"Yes. As long as it's not running or sports, it will be okay."

"Alright. I'll come back to get you later, Ebony." Yuusha said, and Ebony nodded.

\----

"Ebony-chan! We heard you got hurt! Are you okay?" Rumi, Ayane, and Fuu rushed into the nurses offices with Kotone, Yuusha, and Tamashi after classes.

"I'm fine." Ebony assured them. She slowly got up off the bed. It still hurt a little, but she was able to walk.

"If it starts swelling or hurting rally bad come back to me, Kurosawa-san." The nurse said, and ebony nodded.

"Let's go do something fun!" Yuusha cheered.

"Okay." Fuu smiled. "Why don't we go check out the park?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I hear that they're selling ice cream today." Ayane smiled. "Let's go."

The girls walked to the park, chatting and laughing all the way. They got ice cream and sat underneath the shade of the trees. Everything was going great, until Perfect sowed up.

"Ahahaha! What a perfect little group outing! Especially now that I'm here." Perfect appeared from the shadows. "Let's see, we have the idiotic leader, the stuck-up ponytail girl, sugary sweet baker, the shy little twig, the hare, and the depressed one. Oh, and we can't forget the traitor, can we?" Perfect smirked. "I'll give you another chance to come back to us, or I'll take you back by force as a prisoner!"

"No! I won't go back!" Ebony shouted, standing up.

"Hmm, alright then." Perfect smiled at her, before turning her gaze to an angry man at the ice cream stand, who was upset because they had run out of his son's favorite flavor. "Utsubyo! Come forth!" She fused the man and the ice cream cone he had already paid for. She then took the negative energy from the others in the park.

"Let's go girls!" Rumi declared. "Yuusha, Kotone, get Ebony somewhere safe since she's injured."

Rumi, Ayane, Fuu, and Tamashi inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"  
All four spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.  
"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"

"The Protectors of the Land of Miracles!" Celestial and Ribbon shouted.

"Defenders of Earth!" Cookie and Winter declared.

"Our hearts sing the powerful tunes of hope! We're the Miracle Shine! Pretty Cure!" All four said, in sync.

"It's been a while since we've said that." Cookie giggled as she got into our fighting stance. "Let's go!"

"Utsubyo!" The ice cream cone let out a burst of cold mist that caused a bridge of frost to appear.

"Is this thing serious? Winter's got the advantage now!" Ribbon shouted as she ran up to the Utsubyo and punched it.

Winter skated up bridge and summoned her scepter. "Pretty Cure! Winter blizzard!" The snow went into the Utsubyo's eyes, blinding it and freezing it in place.

"Pretty Cure! Ribbon Dance!" Ribbon then used the ribbon fists she summoned to tie a bow around the ice cream cone, while Celestial and Cookie formed a drill together.

"Okay! Now!" Celestial and Cookie summoned their scepters and they all touched the tips. "Pretty Cure! Shining Miracle Purification!"

A beam of light came from the point where they all touched and purified the Utsubyo.

 

'That was kind of easy...." Winter frowned. "Wait, where's Perfect?"

"Ahahaha!" Perfect's laugh broke the silence as they looked for her. She rose from the shadows with Ebony in her arms. "I wasn't kidding about taking her as a prisoner. This is what you get for betraying the Council! Goodbye!"

"Ebony-chan!" Celestial leapt to try and grab her friend, but Perfect disappeared before she could. The girls turned back into their civilian forms.

"What're we going to do?" Yuusha asked, looking at Rumi's sad face.

"We have to get her back!" Fuu declared. grabbing Rumi's hands. "We have to, right?"

"Yeah... we have to. But where could they have gone?" Rumi frowned, looking at the ground.

"The Land of Miracles." Ayane muttered. "They went to their home base."

"They must have." Kotone snapped her fingers. "Tog et her back you'll have to go to their turf."

"I'll do it no matter what for my precious friend!" Rumi declared. "Ebony-chan... I won't let them use her like this!"

"Then it's settled. Over the weekend we'll have to go to the Land of Miracles. But we still ahve tomorrow left. I just hope she'll be okay until then." Fuu frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a looooong time coming.
> 
> Sorry I disappeared! I just got really lazy... and started working on a new original story! It's called 'This World is What You Make It'! I hope you'll check it out! It's also here on Ao3 and I'm going to work really hard on it.
> 
> I did this chapter in sections. I did up to the scene where Yuusha complains a while ago, and then later did up to the very beginning of the gym scene, and I finally finished it today. I've finished World stage episode one, so expect that soon. I've started chapter 2 on paper, but it's not done yet and I'm not sure if I'm happy with what I wrote.
> 
> Well, hopefully I won't take such a long break between the next chapters, because I'm super excited to write about infiltrating the Land of Miracles. The next episode is them trying to deal with their thoughts while they have other things to take care of.


	18. A Broken Heart and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's me, Rumi. Tamashi came to my dorm and comforted me like I comforted her when we first met. Then, we were off to the Land of Miracles!

"Good morning Ebony-chan!" Rumi smiled as she skipped, looking at her roommate. "Another happy day with my best friend Ebony-chan~."

"Good morning, Rumi." Ebony smiled at her, getting out of bed. "Yes, it truly is another lovely day. Nothing could go wrong! Nothing at all!"

The two exited their dorm and skipped down the empty hallway, laughing all the way. 

"We're going to be friends forever!" Rumi said, and Ebony nodded.

"Yes, we'll be friends forever, because you saved me! We'll all get a happy ending!"

Suddenly, as quickly as the two had gotten up and began skipping, Perfect came and grabbed Ebony.

"Ebony-chan! Get away from her! Ebony-chan! Ebony-chan!" Rumi called out, reaching her hand to the other girl, who looked lifeless and limp in the curvy woman's arms. As Rumi called for her friend, Faye and Dimension joined Perfect, and the three laughed at Rumi.

"No!" Rumi shouted as she jolted up in bed. It was a dream, only a dream. Except it was somewhat real. Ebony was kidnapped, and Rumi couldn't save her. It didn't matter that she had already helped her. It didn't matter that there was no way of knowing Faye was going to kidnap her. It didn't matter. All that mattered was what she didn't do, what she could have done.

And she began to cry. She grabbed her knees and burried her face and cried. She couldn't save the person she cared about the most, the person who she thought she had given a new chance. So she wept, she wept for what she couldn't do.

\----

"Rumi?" The lunch break had just started, and Tamashi knocked on the dorm's door. "I'm going to come in, okay?"

"Go away!" Rumi's call back was muffled.

 

"I can't do that. Not unless I'm sure that you're alright. You're my friend." Gently, she opened the door, and Tamashi was shocked to see the girl lying in her bed, still in her pajamas.

"Ayane said you didn't show up to classes today." the purple haired girl made her way to Rumi's bed. "How do you feel?"

Rumi had burried her face into her pillow, and she rolled over and looked up. Her violet orbs were bloodshot from crying, and her arms shook.

"I couldn't do anything, Tamashi. I thought I gave her a new beginning, but it was taken from her, and I couldn't save her again." Her hair wasn't in its usual buns and was messy. Her eyes were dull instead of bright like they usually were. She didn't call her Tamashi-chan. If Tamashi didn't know for a fact this was Rumi, she would have thought it was a different person

"Rumi...." Tamashi frowned, her ice blue eyes looking into Rumi's bloodshot ones. "You and I both know that none of us could have done anything to stop it. And I know that I'm not the most confident one, but I'm sure that we'll save her. We're going to the Land of Miracles, and we are going to save her."

"But I couldn't do it for her then! How am I supposed to so have her now? I feel like I'm powerless." Rumi's eyes watered, and Tamashi grabbed her hand.

"You saved me." Tamashi said, smiling. "You saved Ebony. You saved everyone who's become an Utsubyo. You can save Ebony again, I'm sure. I believe in you. I beleive in us. We're the Pretty Cure. We're all best friends. You, me, Ebony, Ayane, Fuu, Yuusha, and Kotone. We all believe we can save Ebony. We just need for you too believe, too."

Rumi said nothing as tears began to fall out of her eyes again, and she sniffled. She slowly got up and then fell to her knees. Tamashi hugged Rumi as she sobbed into her shoulder, saying nothing.

"We're going to save her, Rumi. We're going to save the world. I'm confident in us."

"Thank you, thank you." Rumi whispered, and Tamashi knew that she had helped her.  
\------

"Are we all here?" The group met in Kotone and Tamashi's dorm the next morning, and Kotone was taking charge.

"Yep. We all are." Fuu nodded. "We can do this! We're going to save her.!"

"That's right." Ayane nodded. "After all, it is our duty to save everyone from the Council."

Yuusha nodded. "Okay! I'll lead the way! Follow my lead when we get there, okay?"

"I won't be going." Kotone said. "I'll make sure nothing happens while you're gone."

"Okay." Rumi declared, back to her usual self. The girls all had supplies in their backpacks. "Let's summon the scepters and let's go!"

Rumi grabbed Yuusha's hand and they inserted their Wish Miracles Slides into their scepters.

"Let's go." Tamashi said. As the girls activated the scepters and they disappeared, Kotone smiled.

"Good luck, everyone. Come back safe." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, in the Thunder Temple thing, there is an Oho Jee that says  
> "I the Great Thunderhand.  
> .... No, I the great liar."  
> If you replaced Thunderhand with author, I would be the Oho Jee.
> 
> Truth be told, I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I just wanted to get to the Land Of Miracles Arc. I started it while school was still going on, but I didn't like the draft, so I decided that I'd just do some nice TamaRumi development.  
> I actually the pairing of the two a lot, but it wasn't actually the endgame pairing I was going for. Now I'm conflicted. Curse you mind!
> 
> I'm also so so so sorry to literally everyone else besides Tamashi and Rumi, who spoke like once or twice. They'll get more development I promise! 
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now. See you soon. (Hope...fully)


	19. Infiltration! To The Land of Miracles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Ayane. We make our way to the land of Miracles, check in with Yuusha's mother, and we break off to fight the Utsubyos guarding the Council's palace.

"It's just like Ebony's dream." Rumi frowned as she began to walk on the fluffy and bouncy ground.

"Don't worry. You won't fall down. It's protected by magic!" Yuusha said. "Now, follow me. We're going to go to Happiness Labs!"

AS they walked, Fuu noticed the white cloud-like material slowly fading to gray and then to black.

"Is that the Council's land?" she asked Yuusha.

"Mmhm." Yuusha said, sighing. "This used to be apart of it. Happiness Labs was the last safe haven before you started purifying things."

"I see." Fuu frowned. "Yuusha, one day your home will be beautiful and pure again. We won't stop until we've achieved peace."

"Of course you won't." Yuusha grinned. "You're the Pretty Cure. I know."

When they arrived to the Labs, Yuusha knocked. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Yuusha, what're you doing here?" An older woman who looked like Yuusha, right down to the jewel of light pinned on her shirt, opened the door.

"Well, we're going to get our friend back. I just wanted to check in with you." Yuusha smiled. "I brought the Pretty Cure!"

"I see your gift is doing you well, dear." Yuusha's mother smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"You're welcome." Rumi grinned. "We've got a big mission here today. We won't stop until we get Ebony-chan back!"

"Right. Make sure that you eat when you're hungry and drink when you're thristy." Fuu smiled at them. "If we lose all our energy near the beginning, we'll have to rest and waste time."

"Right." Ayane nodded. "Well, let's transform and go."

"Okay. We can do it." Tamashi grabbed her music box, and the four girls transformed.

"Good luck, Yuusha, Pretty Cure." Yuusha's mother said "They give people who are brave enough the false hope of infiltrating the base by putting weak Utsubyo's near the border, and then they get stronger as you get closer."

"Hmm, okay." Celestial frowned. "They'll just waste our energy like that. Good thing we brought snacks."

"Let's stop wasting time! Let's go!" Yuusha made her way to the door and sprinted out of the building. "Come on!"

\-----

As they entered the Council's territory, the bouncy ground became hard and uneven.

There, they saw the first Utsubyo,, mixed with a street light. It had three eyes, one on each of the light bulbs.

"Girls! You go on ahead! I can take this one and meet up with you!" Cookie suddenly shouted. "Save your energy and keep going!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Winter called back to her as the other girls began to go ahead.

"Don't worry about me! I've got this!" Cookie firmly nodded, getting into a fighting stance.

The Utsubyo's green light bulb lit up as the girls ran further into the territory. Fuu watched it charge up for an attack, before leaping at the it.

"Hyah!" she leapt and kicked it, before landing back out of it's range. It wobbled, but stayed upright.

"Utsubyo!" It cried as it's light turned from green to yellow and it charge at her.

Quickly, Cookie summoned her scepter. "Pretty Cure! Cookie Shield!"

Even with the shield, Cookie was knocked back. She grunted, throwing her shield at the Utsubyo's lights. They cracked and the Utsubyo wobbled as it realzied it couldn't see.

"Pretty Cure! Sweet Aroma!" As she fanned the scent towards the street light, Cookie smirked. 

"I may not be the greatest attacker, but I can still hold my own. Now I need to catch up to them."

\----

Around the same time, Yuusha and the others ran into the next Utsubyo, one made from a park bench.

"I'll take care of this one." Winter grinned. "Go on ahead. If Cookie is fine, I'll be fine."

"Right." Ribbon nodded. "Be careful."

Winter nodded as she, Yuusha, and Celestial continued onward.

She leapt and her skate blades popped out. She kicked the Utsubyo, scraping it with the blade, which soon went back into her boots.

"Okay. You can do this. You can do this." Winter muttered to herself as the Utsubyo charged at her. She nearly lapt over it, but her feet hit the very top of it and she fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" She hissed under breath. "It's okay, Tamashi. You're okay, Tamashi. You can do it.' She began to whisper encouragements to herself, slowly getting louder.

"I can do anything for my friends. I can do anything for myself. I am Yukimura Tamashi, also known as Cure Winter! I will do whatever I need to do for my goal! I can do this! Pretty Cure! Winter Blizzard!" She blinded the Utsubyo with her scepters attacked, and she began to go all out it, punching and kicking it.

"I'm not the most confident, but I can be brave! I can save the world with my friends! That's why I'm here today! Pretty Cure! Frosty Shimmer!" She made a heart with her hands and blew into it. Her breath became an icy wind that surrounded the Utsubyo and purified it.

"Winter!" She looked over to see Cookie running towards her. "Let's catch up with the others!"

"Right." the purple haired girl nodded.

\----

"Celestial, Yuusha. I'll handle this. Go save Ebony." Ribbon stood her ground, cracking her knuckles. "Let's do this, tree!"

Celestial frowned. "Are you sure? Okay...." She grabbed Yuusha's hand and leapt over the gate that kept people out of the Council's large, black castle.

Ribbon leapt onto all the leaf projectiles, and made a large fist with both her hands, which she slammed onto the tree Utsubyo's trunk. 

As it cried out in pain, Ribbon summoned her scepter. "Pretty Cure, Ribbon Dance!" She leapt closer to it and the ribbon fists that grew from her back rapidly punched the Utsubyo.

"Hah! Easy! Pretty Cure! Flaming Stitch!" As she made her needle of flames, the Utsubyo made a last ditch effort and sent out a leaf that pinned her trail into the ground as she thrust the needle at it.

"Dang it! This is the second time this has happened!" Ribbon scowled, as she tried pulling out. Suddenly, four more hands helped her to pull it out.

"Hehe, don't get too confident." Winter giggled. "Did Celestial and Yuusha go in?"

"Yeah, they did." Ribbon nodded.

"It's our turn then. We're going to save Ebony." Cookie grabbed her friends' hands and all three leapt over the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, solo fights. Except for Rumi. Sorry Rumi.
> 
> Going back I realized a lot of phrases had missing words. Maybe I should not use a program with no spellcheck, hehe.
> 
> Well, there's not much to say because I'm uploading the next chapter right away after this.


	20. A True Heart! Cure Dawn Rises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fuu. We've made our way into the castle, and we free Ebony. Suddenly, Faye and Dimension appear and summon an Utsubyo using negative energy from the prisoners! It's way too strong for us since we're weak, but Ebony suddenly stands and makes a speech, giving her the power to become Cure Dawn!

Ebony had not done much since she had first arrived. She sat there, staring at the walls. Once again, she was Votex's prisoner.

On the second day, one of ehr felow prisoners spoke to her. "How did you get here?"

She didn't move to look at them. "I worked for them, but my friends helped me to break free of the Council's control. Then, they captured me for being a traitor.

"I see. I was captured with my family, my husband and my son. My daughter was out and about when the attack happened. I wonder if she's safe."

"My mother, father, and brother were killed when I was out doing photography. I went a little farther, and when I got home, Votex was there and he brainwashed me." Ebony turned to look at the woman who spoke to her. She had silver hair flowing down her back, and she felt... familiar.

"...Could your name be Ebony?"

"How did you know?" Ebony asked. "...wait, Mom?"

"You're alive." the woman crawled closer to her. "Votex lied to you. He captured us, me, your dad, and Silver."

"He lied to me more than once." she frowned. "I'm sorry for going too far outside the town, Mom. I'm sorry I messed up."

"No, it's okay. You're alive. That's all that matters." The silver haired woman hugged her daughter.

\----

The two stood in front of the door of the castle. The faint sounds from Ribbon's battle were audible, and Celestial looked behind her.

"Let's go, Yuusha." the blue haired girl opened the door. "They must have been expecting us. Be very quiet, we're going to find where she's being held and try and sneak in without a fight."

It was dark and dreary in there, as Celestial expected. She crouched down, stealthily sneaking around, Yuusha following her every move.

"The prison must be down there." Yuusha whispered, pointing to a stair case that was heavily guarded. "How are we going to get passed them.

"Don't worry." Cookie's voice became audible.

"She has a plan." Winter crouched behind Yuusha, Ribbon following her.

"Excuse me, sirs. Could you tell me more about the castle? I'm very curious." She made her way to the guards.

"Well, sure, yeah. I guess. We could even give you a tour if you want. Nobody's gonna try and get in anyways." One of them said.

"That would be lovely." Cookie winked at her teammates. "Lead the way."

The four made a dash for the staircase, evading the guard's eyes.

"Pathetic. They didn't even know they were being tricked. They didn't expect people to get n and there aren't any guards down her." Ribbon peered around the staircase's corner. "Let's go."

Searching the cells for Ebony was no easy task. There were many cells, but eventually, about halfway down the hallway, they found their friend.

"Ebony!" Celestial gasped, running over to the cell.

"You came." Ebony looked up.

"I wouldn't leave my best friend here all alone." Celestial smiled

Yuusha pulled out a hairpin from her bag and began to pick the lock.

"We're free, Mom." Ebony smiled at the silver haired women, pulling her up.

"Ebony, go on ahead. I'll help free everyone else." She took the hairpin out of Yuusha's hand.

"Thank you all."

'You're welcome. Stay safe. Come on, let's go." Rumi grabbed Ebony's hand and the five girls ran.

"Celestial, Ribbon, Winter!" Cookie called to them. "Hurry, let's go!" She was waiting by the door, the unconcious bodies of the two guards lying before her.

"Not so fast. This is our prisoner, and our castle."Dimension and Faye came down the stairs that lead to the second floor. The fairy grinned. "You can't get away from us. Our scientist, Moonlight, invented a device that steals negative energy from our prisoners and let's them remain conscious so they can build it up again! Best part, it doesn't require humans to fuse it with!"

Celestial growled. "Fine! We'll fight your Utsubyo! I'll do anything for my precious friend!"

"Fine then." Faye gripped a black box with a button on it. "Utsubyo, come on out!" She fused the box with a chandelier. It was a huge monster, and as it fell down onto the floor, it felt like there was an earthquake.

"Let's go girls." Celestial let go of Ebony's hand. "Yuusha, you and Ebony-chan stay back."

Yuusha nodded as she grabbed Ebony's hand and the two backed up.

The Utsubyo shot crystals that began to rain down onto the girls. They tried to doge them, but Cookie was too slow to summon her shield and she was struck.

"Cookie!" Ribbon yelled. "I'm going to crack your glass!" She lunged towards the Utsubyo, but it let out a blinding flash of light, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Pretty Cure! Frosty Shimmer!" Winter cast forth her ice, but the Utsubyo just heated it up, and sent a crystal hurling at her.

"It's no use! The only weakness it has it that it's immobile!" Cookie groaned. "They took negative energy from prisoners that might have been here for a long time. What're we going to do?"

"We can't give up!" We've gotten this far!" Celestial was the only one who was fighting fit. "I can't give up! Not yet for! For Ebony's sake! For my sake!"

"There's no use, Cure Optimistic. There's not point in attacking. Cure Angry, Cure Sugary Sweet, and Cure Crybaby are all defeated. You can't do it by yourself." Faye growled.

"Hey, she's still my daughter! Don't call her that!" Dimension glared at Faye.

"Seriously, Dimension. We're about to defeat the Pretty Cure, and you have to bring it up!" The two began to argue, and Ebony glared at them, standing up.

"STOP!"

Ebony's cry startled everyone in the room.

"I'm tired of you hurting my friends! I'm tired of having to be protected. I'm tired of not being able to do anything! And most importantly, I'm tired of this castle, where I've spent most of miserable life! I won't let you boss me around anymore. I won't let you hurt them anymore!"

White light came from Ebony's heart and a Miracle Slide appeared, with a grey sun on it. She grabbed it and Yuusha's backpack opened, and the final Miracle Music Box flew out.

"No way..." Yuusha whispered, in shock and awe. Her eyes widened as she looked at Ebony.

"I'm going to use my courage and my strength to protect my friends!" Ebony shouted, grabbing the Miracle Music Box. "And I'm going to do what my heart tells me to!"

Ebony inserted her Miracle Slide into the Miracle Music box, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!"  
She spun the handle, and a tune that reminded her of new beginnings played. Her ponytails fell loose and white light enveloped her and lifted her into the sky. Her hair grew and became white with a black ombre, and twisted into two long braids.  
Ebony clapped and two white fingerless gloves appeared on her hand. She clapped once more and touched her body, and a white dress with black sleeves appeared. It was layered at the bottom, with the middle skirt part being black. She stomped her feet and black asymmetrical stockings appeared, followed by white flats. She touched her chest, and and a transparent gray bow appeared. She touched her back and another bow like it, except with longer trails, appeared there. A camera bag appeared around her neck, with a sun on it. She planted her fit on the ground firmly.  
"The rising sun from a purified heart! Cure Dawn!"

"Cure Dawn.... so Ebony was the fifth Pretty Cure all along." Celestial gasped.

Dawn rushed towards Celestial, and grabbed her hands. "I'm going to swing you around, don't let go, and when I throw you, hit it with all your might!"

"Right!" Celestial grabbed Dawn's hands tightly and Dawn begun to spin around for a while, finally letting Celestial go. The Pretty Cure of Astronomy crashed into the chandelier , leaving small cracks in it.

"No way! Her determination and purity is overpowering our Utsubyo!" Dimension growled.

"Your Utsubyo? I summoned it! You didn't do anything!" Faye shouted.

"Now! All together!" Celestial said to her friends. Ribbon, Cookie, and Winter rushed to join Dawn, and Celestial moved back towards them. They joined hands and leapt up, kicking the Utsubyo with all their might.

"Now, Dawn! Use your powers!" Yuusha called.

"Right." Dawn nodded. "Pretty Cure! Sunrise Dazzle!" She made a ball with her hand and infused it with powerful energy, and sent it towards the Utsubyo, purifying it.

"Faye, this is all your fault!" Dimension growled. The fairy glared at him.

"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!" Faye lunged at him, the argument escalating into a full fledged fight. Suddenly, a crowd of prisoners came up form the stairs.

"Run, now! While they're too upset with each other!" Celestial said, and the crowd ran behind the Pretty Cure.

They made their way to Happiness Labs.

"We did it." Celestial breathed out in relief. "We've saved all the prisoners... but the Council isn't done yet."

"We did what we came here to do. But, the battle won't be over for a long time." Yuusha said.

"That is literally what she just said." Dawn sighed. "I... really can't believe that this is me..."

'Well, you're Cure Dawn." Ribbon smiled at her. "This is your destiny. You've really grown as a person."

"Yeah. Your self improvement is going very well." Winter smiled.

"Right." Cookie nodded. "But now we have to go home. I'm glad everyone is safe and out of the Council's clutches."

"Ebony? Is that you?" a boy with silver hair made his way over to Dawn, and a man with two-toned hair just like her civilian's form followed.

"I'm Cure Dawn right now." She said, hugging her brother. "Silver, Dad. I'm glad you're safe."

"And I'm grateful you're alive." her father hugged her. "You have to go though, don't you?"

"...unfortunately, yes." Dawn sighed. "I'll come back and visit. I promise. Right nw, I have to protect Earth with my friends."

"Of course you do. Just... never forget your own safety, alright?" he let go of her. "We all love you, Ebony."

"And I love you all too."

"It's time to go."The girls had transformed back into their civilian forms, and Dawn did the same.

"Grab onto my hand, Ebony." Ayane said as the girls cast up their Scepters and inserted the Wish Miracle Slides. They were going back to the school, with a large sense of accomplishment and their fifth team member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Miracle Shine Spin-Off with the two idiot guards called Two Stupid Guards will be coming soon.
> 
> Because I'm such a comedian. Haha very funny.
> 
> This is the moment I've been waiting for. Hooray! Now I have to wait till chapter 31 for the biggest surprise ever. The actually 6th ranger! Cause... she's the 6th one. Haha very funny, again.
> 
> Also, I realized that almost all the girls have broken down or had a very storng negative reaction at least once: Rumi with Cure Illusion and chapter 18, Tamashi when she was introduced, Ayane in her dream and when Ebony revealed herself. Ebony when she revealed herself. Kotone had a panic attack at the ice rink.  
> Fuu hasn't though.
> 
> Hanyuu Fuu hasn't had a strong negative reaction or break down.
> 
> That'll probably change soon ;). After all. It isn't very fair, is it?
> 
> One of my favorite parts of writing was that I was listening to stuff on YouTube, on shuffle.
> 
> YMCA started and on a specific version of the video, it ramps up 16 seconds in, which made it a meme in the comments. Right when I wrote the words 'White Light' when the Miracle Slide was formed, it hit 16 seconds.
> 
> Cure Dawn's song is YMCA now.


	21. Regain the Passion! Ebony's Photography Genius!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me Tamashi! When we return, ebony decides it's time to return to the world of photography!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorah! I finally feel comfortable enough to try uploading every Wednesday. See you next week.
> 
> Also, the first episode of World Stage is up, too, if you wanna read it (It kinda sucks though)

"Kotone, we're back!"

The green haired girl looked up from her notebook. "Ah, I thought that it'd be a lot longer. Are you all safe?"

"Mmhm! And we met someone new! Well... new-ish." Rumi grinned.

"Hmm?" Kotone raised an eyebrow. "Did you find the fifth Cure?"

"Yes. It turns out she was right here all along." Tamashi smiled gently at Ebony.

"You're the 5th Pretty Cure?" Kotone's eyes widened. "Hmm... I see. And the 5th Cure's name is?"

"Cure Dawn." Ebony said. "I am Cure Dawn."

Kotone nodded, before pausing. "What is your passion?" she asked, looking at Ebony.

 

"Photography." Ebony said. "I just... haven't done it since.... then." She looked down at her feet. "But now that I'm free from Votex's control, I think I'd like to try again."

"I see. Well, we have one more day of the weekend. If you'd like, we can go out and look for things to take pictures of." Kotone got up.

"That would be nice, but I on't have a camera." Ebony frowned. "I could use my phone but..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy you one. Consider it a welcoming gift to you as a Pretty Cure." Fuu smiled at her.

"Fuu, you don't have to-" Ebony started but Fuu shushed her.

"Like I said, don't worry about. You've been through a lot. It's the least I can do." The blonde smiled at her.

\------

"This is the cherry blossom tree where it all began." Ebony thought for a moment. She bent down to get a good angle, and snapped some photos, changing her position.

"Wow, she knows what she's doing." Fuu said, smiling.

"Yeah, she sure does." Tamashi nodded.

The next spot they went to was the park where Kotone reveal;ed herself. Ebony took pictures of her friends and the scenery.

Next, they went to the ice rink where they skated together and Ebony took pictures of the girls skating.

They went to places that were significant to them, places where they could make new memories.

Finally, they were back at the cherry tree, looking over the pictures.

"So, Ebony-chan? How does it feel to do what you love again?" Rumi smiled at her looking at the pictures she'd taken.

"It's... nice." Ebony said. "After not doing it for so long, I forgot what it felt like to love doing something."

"How about you forget it again!" A blast of purple energy sent the girls scattering, and Ebony dropped the camera.

"Faye," Ayane hissed out. "What're you doing here?"

"What, you thought I'd get fired? No, no. I got a big lecture about responsibility from the Vice President, but I'm still employed." Faye grinned. "Now! Utsubyo! Come forth!" She brought back the device that had stored prisoner's negative energy back in the palace and fused it with the camera. "See, I can store negative energy in here and use it later! Hah!"

"We need to transform! Let's go!"

Rumi, Ayane, Fuu, Tamashi, and Ebony inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"  
All five spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles and new beginnings played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.  
"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"  
"The rising sun from a purified heart! Cure Dawn!"

"So, it wasn't a fluke that you became a Pretty Cure, Eby." Faye frowned. "Hmm, I'll call you Cure Traitor!"

"...." Dawn narrowed her eyes at Faye. "You corrupted my mind, kidnapped me, ruined my outing, and used my gift and passion as your monster?" 

"I think you're the ones who betrayed ME!" She launched herself at the Utsubyo, her teammates following.

"Take a snap, Utsubyo!" Faye commanded and the Camera flashed a light, blinding the Cures.

"Kotone, things are going to get tougher form now on, huh?" Yuusha sighed.

"Of course. Votex is probably amplifying his forces now that all his prisoners have been freed, and their positive energy is slowly coming closer to his domain." The elder girl sighed. "It will be troublesome for them, but I know they can do it."

"Pretty Cure! Cookie Shield!" As the Utsubyo charged to take another picture, Cookie put up her shield and reflected the light, before throwing it at the Utsubyo.

"We're making so many happy memories and I'll capture them with this camera! I'll capture all of our memories with it!"

Suddenly, the white gem on Dawn's music box began glowing, and she pressed it, summoning a scepter with a gray sun on it. A Wish Miracle Slide came forth from her heart too.

"Pretty Cure! Dawn Rising!" A large orb appeared beneath the Utsubyo, lifting it up and then throwing it back down.

The girls converged and dawn joined them for the first time.

"Pretty Cure! Super Shining Miracle Purification!"

"Wha...!" Faye groaned. "I swear, you just keep getting stronger. But we won't stop here!" She opened a shadow portal and fled, leaving only the camera behind.

After transforming back into their civilian forms, Ebony picked up her camera.

"There's one more picture I want to take." She grabbed a stand from the large camera bag she had left by the tree and set it up, putting the Camera on it. "Let's go stand by the tree."

As she set up a timed shot and joined her friends, Ebony smiled. She was glad things turned out the way they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I sorta feel like my brain is just on autopilot, and I just say 'Well, I guess this happened.', even thoguh the basic plot was planned for a while.
> 
> Take for instance, the next chapter, which is a mess. Even the author's notes are a mess. I haven't even written the fight because I can't decide who the villain of the week should be -o-
> 
> Well, with that said, please continue to enjoy MSPC!


	22. Differences and Friendship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Kurosawa Ebony. Rumi finds out that her parents are expecting a baby, and she is very happy about it. A worried Ueda-sensei asks her to help his son, who's in a similar situation, with coming to terms with being a big brother.

"Tsukino-san? You've been staring at your phone for a while now. Is something wrong?"

"A-ah! I'm sorry! I'll turn it off now!" Rumi nervously glanced up at Ueda, who had ended class early that day.

"Don't worry about. What're you waiting for?" The cooking teacher asked. "You don't have to tell me, of course."

"Oh, it's not really... much." she frowned. "My dad called me last night and told me that he and my mother had some big announcements to make. But, then my mom started getting sick, so I told him it could wait, but I asked him to let me know if Mama was feeling better."

"I see." Ueda nodded. "My husband and I were told how hard it was by our son, Yuri, to wait for a special family announcement we ended up having to postpone." Ueda chuckled. "Y'see, my husband and I were worried about how he would react to another baby in the household. Yuri is your age, you see, so were nervous about it, since we waited so long. Unfortunately, he seems to be upset, but he's a teenage boy and he's kind of hot-headed, but I'm certain he'll come around."

"Eh? You're married Ueda? You have kids?" Yuusha looked up from her phone

"Mmhm. My husband is transgender, but he never got surgery. That's why we were able to have Yuri and a cute little daughter who will be born during the summer."

"Oh, I get it!" Yuusha nodded. "Congratulations on the baby!"

"Thank you, Tsuyoi-san. Hmm, Tsukino-san, why don't you tell me how things go with your parents tomorrow."

"Okay, Ueda-sensei!" Rumi smiled.

\------

It was a quiet Monday night when Rumi and Ebony where sitting on the blue haired girls bed, chatting and smiling, and having fun. It truly made Ebony happy to chat and smile, and even hug Rumi instead of push her away.

Suddenly, Rumi's cellphone rang.

"Ah, hello?" Rumi picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Rumi!" Her father spoke. "How are you doing? Sorry it had to wait until now. We didn't want to interrupt your school day and we just woke up.

"No, no Papa! It's okay! Just, don't say anything embarrassing, okay? My friend Ebony-chan is listening."

"Ah, Ebony. Thank you for being so nice to our little moon!" The voice of Rumi's mother came next from the phone. "We have a special announcement for Rumi!"

"I've heard. She's really excited about it." Ebony said. "Go on, whenever you're ready." It was just like when Rumi told her to take her time when she was about ro reveal that she was Eby. She smiled. Positive situations really changed her.

"Well, my little moonstone," her mother began, and Rumi could hear the joy in her voice. "You... are... going... to be a big sister!"

"What??!?' Rumi's smile turned into an all out grin! "A big sister! A big sister, me? Wow!"

She had been the only one of her friends to be an only child. Ayane had an older sister, Fuu was the oldest of many, thoguh she didn't mention it often, Ebony had silver, Tamashi had Mika, and Yuusha had mentioned having a little brother once. even Chikami had a twin.

"Ebony-chan... I'm gonna be a big sister!" She began to giggle. "I'm so happy!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend, a substitute for her parents who were only on the phone.

"We've always wanted to have another child, and we were even thinking of adopting, but the circumstances ended up working out for us. We had a lot of trouble having you, Rumi, so we waited until the doctors said it would be safe to let our families know. I know it's been a long time, and your little sibling will be a lot younger than you, but I hope we can be a happy family." Her father spoke.

"We're going to be the happiest family ever!" Rumi declared, still laughing. "I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"Well, we've got to go now, Rumi. Goodnight, darling. Goodnight, Ebony." 

After Rumi and Ebony said goodbye, Ebony smiled at Rumi. "I'm sure sure your little sibling will be lucky to have you as their big sister."

"Hehe, I bet Silver's lucky to have you, too." Rumi yawned. "Ahh, I guess all the excitement tired me out. Goodnight, Ebony-chan."

"Night, Rumi." Ebony smiled back. She surely was a shining moonstone, that girl.

\-----

"Ueda-sensei!" Rumi skipped up to him before class. "Guess what?"

"Oh, did your parents tell you their announcement?" Ueda asked, turning around.

"Mmhm! I'm going to be a big sister!" Rumi beamed. "Just like your son is going to be a big brother!"

"Ah, I see. Say, Tsukino-san," Ueda began. "You like to help others and make friends, right?" The blue haired girl nodded, her purple eyes shining.

"You see, since you're in a similar situation to Yuri, I think maybe you could cheer him up. He doesn't have any friends, he tends to lock up his emotions and push people away. I think that you two would make good friends." Ueda glanced a her. "You don't have to, of course."

"I'd love to help, Ueda-sensei!" Rumi grinned. "Everyone needs a friend!"

"Yeah, and bottling up emotions doesn't help anything." Ebony piped in. "Trust me, I know."

"Mmhm. Besides, helping others is what good people do. We can get Kotone, Fuu, and Tamashi in on it." Ayane looked at Yuusha.

'Yeah! Helping others is how you become a hero!"

"Oh, you girls are so dependable." Ueda smiled. "Thank you so much. He has a free period 7th hour, like you all do. Before that he's in here, so I'll make sure he gets to you. But, he's sort of shy, so I think maybe only having him hang out with Rumi at first would help him ease into making friends."

"Ah, I get it! Alright! We'll start slow!" Rumi smiled. "I'll come see him after 6th hour!"

\-----

"See you, Ebony-chan." Rumi grinned at her friend as she seperated off from her, making her way to Ueda's classroom.

"Come on, Dad! I don't wanna meet some dumb girl who you think could be my first friend! Let me go!" Rumi heard the complainingfrom someone, and she realized it had to be Yuri.

"No, Yuri. I know you prefer to be by yourself, but you need at least one friend. She's a nice girl, I promise." Ueda reassured him.

Rumi suddenly got nervous.Would he yell at her all the time? Was this even going to work?

She nervously stepped forward, continue the walk to Ueda's classroom.

"Here she is." Ueda said. "This is Yuri."

"Hi. I'm Tsukino Rumi. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled at him.

"Alright, Tsukino-san. Come on in. I don't have a class this hour, so you can use my classroom."

The two settled down at a pair of desks. It was silent until the bell ringing broke them out of it.

"I swear if the Pretty Cure have a fight and I miss it because of you, I won't forgive you." Yuri glared at his father, folding his arms. His blond hair was styled with a bang over one of his green eyes. It was a little shorter, but more unkept, than Tamashi's.

"You like the Pretty Cure too?" Rumi looked at him. "Who's your favorite? Mine is the new one, Cure Dawn!"

Yuri looked at her, before frowning. "Celestial. I like Celestial."

"Ah, she was my favorite before Cure Dawn came around. She helped me get back to my dorm one day when we were attacked during the night." Rumi grinned. "But they all are so cool! The way they trust each other, the way they care about each other! It's super, duper cool!" Her purple eyes shone with glee. "I'm actually friends with someone who knows the Pretty Cure. I bet Cure Celestial would be glad to meet you."

"I don't need your pity!" Yuri hissed. "Blah, blah blah! Dad thinks that just because I don't want a little brother or sister or that I don't have any friends, like I'm a little baby! Bleh! Stop treating me like a child!"

"I... I'm not." Rumi frowned. "I just thought that since you liked the Pretty Cure you'd like to meet your favorite...." Her eyes frowned. "Gee, even Ebony-chan wouldn't yell at me before I helped her."

She knew that every person would have different reactions to different situations She was excited to be a big sister, while Yuri preferred his life as an only child. She was friendly and social, but Yuri was a loner and shyer.

"I guess there always will be people who are different." She muttered. "Even though my parents are having their second child after 14 years, just like yours, you still prefer to be alone. But, it's probably a little lonely, and being lonely is sad, right? You don't need a big group of friends to be happy. Tamashi-chan would have been content with just a handful. You just need to have someone that maybe can hold your hand and pull you back up, or help you out."

Yuri didn't speak. He didn't look at her.

"I think that no matter who you are, you always need a friend. That's why I'm here. To be the person who can help you up when you fall. To try and help you out with the person you like. That's why I'm here. Because that's who I am, right? I'm the type of person who wants everyone to have someone there, to have someone make lots of friends, but that is what makes me, well, me."

Suddenly, the blond began to snicker. Then he chuckled. "I have NO idea what you're talking about. You're a silly girl, Tsukino Rumi."

"To be honest, I don't even know what I'm talking about." Rumi giggled and joined in the laughter. "See, this is what having a friend is all about. Even if you're crying, laughing, or angry, a true friend will be there for you."

"You aren't so bad Tsukino Rumi. You aren't so bad." The blond grinned.

"You can call me Rumi-chan." Rumi smiled.

"I'll call you Ruru." He said. "C'mon, Ruru, let's go somewhere else. Show me more about this thing you call friendship." Yuri grabbed her hand and began to drag her outside his father's classroom.

"Alright, Yuyu!" Rumi took the opportunity to give him an equally as silly nickname as he gave to her.

\-----

"This cherry blossom tree is where I think my journey here really started. It's where me and my friends usually hang out. See, there they are. Want to go say hi?" The girls were sitting underneath the tree, chatting. Kotone and Ayane were drawing, Yuusha was napping, Ebony was going through her photographs, and Fuu and Tamashi were on their phones

"...Not really." Yuri shook his head.

"Okay, well, why don't I go grab Ebony-chan. She used to be similar to you, but she's a lot more friendly now." Rumi said. "Ebony-chan, c'mere!"

As the other girl came near, Rumi smiled at Yuri. "Just try and be yourself. Ebony-chan, this is Yuri."

"It's nice to meet you." Ebony said. "I'm Kurosawa Ebony." She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake

"Ueda Yuri...." the young male paused before taking it and shaking it.

"I think learning about friendship is better when you have two people who are good friends to talk about it." Rumi smiled, grasping Ebony's other hand. "Ebony-chan and I have come a long way. We're roommates, but for a long time, she could barely tolerate me."

"I still feel bad about that. But, she helped me. She helped me to understand that I was being cruel. She helped me to realize that I can be whoever I want to be, and that 'whoever' was a person who had a tue heart." Ebony smiled at Rumi. "That's why we're friends. She's a good person who puts others before her, but I'm a serious person who tends to speak without thinking. She helps to balance me out."

"Ebony-chan," Rumi giggled, her face tinted pink. "But, yeah! We're friends because we like each other."

"I see... I don't quite get it." Yuri frowned. "Let's go up to the rooftop, okay? See you, Kurosawa." The blond grabbed Rumi's hand and began to drag her, forcing her to let go of Ebony.

"Ah, Yuyu!" Rumi gasped. "I'll see you later at the club meeting, Ebony!"

\-------

"... You like her a lot, huh?" Yuri sat down on one of the rooftop benches. "You REALLY like her. How can you be friends with her?"

"Huh? Well, you answered your own question. I like her! I like the way she smiles, I like the way she focuses and how serious she is, and I especially like the way she hugs me when she's happy. Before I helped her, she was cold and distant, but her heart was just waiting to be thawed." Rumi looked up at the clouds in the sky. 

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same about you?" Yuri frowned. "It'll hurt you."

"Eh?!?" Rumi's face flushed red. "I mean, I do like Ebony-chan that way, but even if she doesn't feel the same way, I think that, even if it hurts, we can continue to be friends. I want to see her happy. I want to see Tamashi-chan happy. I want to see Fuu-chan happy. I want to see Ayane-chan, Kotone-chan, and Yuusha happy. But I want to see you happy, too, Yuyu."

"I really don't understand you." Yuri frowned. ".... I like boys. I mean, my parents do, too, y'know. There's this boy here, Yoshida Yuuto, I really like him. He's nice and respectful, and he really cares about others. But I never could talk to him, because I know he'd never feel the same. That Honda Sonoko girl liked him too. So, I figured she could have him." He looked down at his feet.

"He rejected her, I think. My first day here, the first time I ever saw Cure Celestial, she was rejected and turned into an Utsubyo. But they're still friends. Because Honda-san knows that, even if he doesn't love her, he still likes her as a friend. So, if Ebony-chan still wants to be my friend, even if she were to know my feelings, I'd still be her friend. Because I want to see her happy. And I bet that Yoshida-san wants her to be happy, and if you were to be his friend, he'd want you to be happy. Even your parents want you to be happy, Yuyu." Rumi smiled at him. "You're a good person, I can see it just from spending time with you."

"Thank you," Yuri smiled at her, "Yeah, maybe having a little sister won't be that bad, if my parents and I can just smile and care about each other like we always have. Maybe if everyone were happy, the world would be a better place."

"Happiness doesn't matter though. It ends up being turned into misery, into sorrow." soft footsteps became audible.

"Dimension-" Rumi was cut off by the purple haired man

"You should have let Tamashi rot in her ruin. I don't think she even likes you. I don't think any of them truly like you. Not Watanabe Ayane, not Kotone Fujimoto, not Hanyuu Fuu. Not even Kurosawa Ebony likes you!"

"...!" Rumi clenched her fist. 

"Shut up!" Before she knew it, Yuri sprinted at Dimension and hit him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. How did you even get in here? Anyways, I've seen how Kurosawa looks at Ruru, and I think I know what friendship and love really mean. So don't you ever, EVER, say anything like that about my friends, you hear me, you weirdo? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Dimension's frosty blue eyes widened. "You're a dumb fool. A true fool. Come at me Cure Celestial, if you dare. I wasn't expecting that from him, but I am stronger than before!" He shoved Yuri off of him and blocked to doorway from the rooftop.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned as he got up.

His frown turned into a grin. "I don't care about your secret, Celestial. I don't care about my daughter's secret either, since she betrayed me."

"What the...." Yuri's green eyes widened as he looked at him. "Why is he calling you Celestial? I mean, you kind of look like her, but...."

Rumi frowned. "Yuyu, I didn't want to burden you with this, but please! Keep my secret. No, it's our secret. Girls, come to the rooftop!"

Her voice rang out as her friends got up and raced to the top of the school, Ebony and Ayane shoving Dimension away from the rooftop.

"Tsukino Rumi, what is going on?" Yuri asked her, standing up to look her in the eyes.

"Step back and you'll see." Fuu calmly said to him, as the girls pulled out their Miracle Music Boxes.

Rumi, Ayane, Fuu, Tamashi, and Ebony inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"  
All five spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles and new beginnings played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.  
"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"  
"The rising sun from a purified heart! Cure Dawn!"

Green orbs widened as instead of his newfound friend and her companions, the Pretty Cure stood in front of Yuri.

Dimension pulled out a black box and merged it with a fork he had taken from the cafeteria, onto the campus behind the school. Then, he followed the Pretty Cure as they leapt off the roof and jumped down to attack it.

As Yuri moved to follow them, Kotone grabbed his arm.

"Ueda-san, you can't follow them. You're a human, you'd get injured from jumping off at such a height Besides, there's already too much at stake here. We can't lose an innocent person." Kotone's gaze was sharp. "They are the Pretty Cure. They can do it."

Yuri watched as the knife Utsubyo slashed at Celestial and Dawn, and Cookie formed her shield to protect them. Winter froze the Utsubyo and Ribbon punched it with her scepter's power.

"She and her friends were the Pretty Cure all along," Yuri breathed out. "Wow..."

"Yeah! They've been doing it for a while, so they're pretty good. I found them though, so I think I'm pretty cool, too." Yuusha said, watching the fight alongside Yuri.

"Pretty Cure! Super Shining Miracle Purification!"

Yuri watched as the Utsubyo was purified as the wind blew his bang out of his eyes. "I think I get it now. Friendship is like strength."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, here's the chapter where I word-vomitted because I wanted a 'Rumi makes a friend' chapter.
> 
> It was like my brain just needed this. It's probably because I'm lonely :[
> 
> Honestly, it sucks that the fight scene was really really lackluster, but at this point, the chapter seemd really long and I just didn't want to redo it all. So.. the events will probably wrap up next episode.
> 
> Also, the name Yuri. It's just a name, but I really like it. 
> 
> I wrote this on July 2nd, so I might have changed things before the actual release, but to be fair, I'm not too sure what's going on. All I know is, I really want to write side character fluff. Maybe when the main story is all said and done.
> 
> But, anyways, this also just sorta happened on it's own. Hopefully next chapter I'll be able to fiercly girp the reigns again.


	23. The Sibling Competition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Rumi here! Mika challenges Tamashi to a sibling duel to prove she's the better twin! Go Tamashi, you can do it!

"So, you all are actually the Pretty Cure?"

"Mmhm." Rumi nodded. "You have to keep it a secret though. If it gets out, then bad things could happen."

"I suppose that makes sense," Yuri sighed.

"Well, maybe we should tell you a bit about our mission since you know our secret now." Fuu said. "Here, let's go somewhere private."

\- - - - - -

After Yuri was brought up to date with the Pretty Cure, they went back to their normal schedules, with club meetings and other things.

The next day was a Friday, and everyone was antsy for the weekend to begin.

Classes came and went, and finally school was over for the week.

Tamashi was on her way back to her dorm when someone grabbed her arm. She gasped, before turning around to see Mika.

Mika glared at her, eyes cold and angry.

"I challenge you!" Mika declared, "I challenge you to a sibling competition!"

"....what?" Tamashi jerked her arm away from her sister. "What's this about?"

"You always are better than me! Dad always says 'Tamashi would be better for the Council,' and 'I wish you were the Pretty Cure'! I hate it! So I'm challenging you to see if I can do better than you!" The purple haired girl growled. "He thinks that if you had stayed like you were and joined the Council, things would have been better! I'm supposed to be older than you!"

"Mika," Tamashi sighed. "I guess I can amuse you...."

Mika grinned. "Glad you're seeing things my way. Now, we're not doing ice skating because you're so good at that! We're doing things I want to do!"

"I suppose," Tamashi sighed, "We can settle this tomorrow."

\- - - - -

The next day, Kotone was rudely awoken from her sleep by Mika banging on the door.

Tamashi quickly got up. "Yeah, I know, Mika."

"Okay, well, let's go!"

"Let me get dressed first," Tamashi sighed, as she was sending out a text to her friends telling them that she'd be busy today.

\- - - - - - -

It was surprising to Tamashi that her friends, even including Yuri and Chikami, had shown up.

"We came to cheer you on!" Rumi exclaimed.

"I just came to watch," Yuri muttered, folding his arms. "My Dad got all excited about me not staying home and playing Kingdom Hearts all day."

"Well, it's something different," Fuu smiled at him. "The same thing gets boring fast. Trust me, I know that very well."

"You can do it Tamashi!" Chikami cheered quietly, smiling at her friend.

"Yep! You've got this." Ayane grinned.

"Do your best, no matter what." Kotone gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ebony just smiled at her, not really sure what to say that hadn't been said already.

"Thank you all," Tamashi smiled back. "Let's do this, Mika!"

The first challenge was at the basketball hoops.

"The first to score a basket wins!" Mika declared as she and Tamashi stood before two different hoops.

It didn't take long for Tamashi to score a basket.

Mika's next challenge was a baking contest. There was a bakery that allowed students to help out during the weekends, and Tamashi, having taken Ueda's class, made a better cake than Mika did.

This went on and on and Tamashi seemed to do better in everything, even if it wasn't by much. Mika's frustration was impacting her abilities.

"That's it!" Mika called suddenly as they walked back onto the school campus, growling. "Why are you better than me! Why can't I do anything right?"

"Mika, sometimes I didn't do much better! It sort of seemed like you were picking random things, to be honest...." Tamashi sighed. "But, I did my best even when I didn't know how to do things because my friends were cheering me on."

"Ugh!" Mika groaned. "Y'know, Votex doesn't even think I'm good enough to have a Shadowborn form! All I can do is summon Utsubyos! Why, why why?!"

"Mika-" Tamashi began, but Mika cut her off.

"I don't care anymore!" She took a moment to glare at them. "This is my last stance! I've improved since I fought Cure Cookie! Let's do this!"

"W... what's going on?" Chikami gasped as Kotone, Yuri, and Yuusha began to back up and the others reached into their pockets.

"Come with us, we'll explain things," Kotone says, "If Yuri knows, then you should known too."

Mika reached into her bag and pulled out a candle she had bought from the bakery. She then pulled out her own negative energy and fused herself with it before she could black out.

"Mika..." Tamashi sighed as she and the others pulled out their Miracle Music Boxes.

Rumi, Ayane, Fuu, Tamashi, and Ebony inserted their Miracle Slides into their Miracle Music Boxes and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Commence!"  
All five spun the handle and a tune that reminded them of miracles and new beginnings played. Glowing light lifted them into the sky and they transformed.  
"The galaxy's wishful protector! Cure Celestial!"  
"The passion put into one's own craft! Cure Ribbon!"  
"The sweet taste of a home cooked meal! Cure Cookie!"  
"The frozen strength that will never melt! Cure Winter!"  
"The rising sun from a purified heart! Cure Dawn!"

"Mika! Listen to me!" Winter shouted. "There's a lot of things you are good at! You're better at debating and talking to people! You're better at video games, and you're really good at getting people pumped up! There are more things that you could be better than me at fi you tried hard enoguh!"

The Utsubyo growled and and the flame on top of it's head grew larger.

"Winter, she's not going to listen!" Cookie shouted as the Utsubyo fired a burst of wax at the purple haired girl.

The other three girls were punching and kicking it, when it suddenly fell over and began to spin, spreading fire as it did.

"Ah! She's even ruining the ground!" Celestial said.

"Wait, your first attack is water based, right?" Winter looked at Celestial. "Try and put out the flame on top of it, and the ones on the ground! She's always had a hot head, so maybe she'll listen if you put it out and then we can purify her!"

"Okay, I'll try that!" Celestial pulled out her music box and spun the handle, before drawing a star. "Pretty Cure! Lunar Torrent!" Water rushed form the star shape she had drawn, putting out the fire on the Utsubyo, and the ground.

"Mika, listen to me!" Winter called out again. "You can do things better than me, like acting and debating, cheering people on and talking to people! If I had known you've felt like this, I'd have said it sooner! You.. you're my sister, and even though we've had our disagreements, I still love you! Dad has always done bad things to me, and I don't know how he's treated you, but you're so much more than you're telling yourself you are!"

The Utsubyo let out a cry, but it stayed still.

"Let's go." Winter turned to her comrades, as they all summoned their scepters and conjoined them together.

"Pretty Cure! Super Shining Miracle Purification!"

As the light surrounded the Utsubyo and it became Mika, the girls transformed back and Tamashi rushed towards her sister.

"Tamashi...." Mika whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I should be sorry for not realizing how you felt." Tamashi sighed. "I'm not the best with reading other people if they're good at putting up a facade. But, I really meant all that I said."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I've fought against, and your friends. I've hurt people. I've said mean things about you behind your back. I turned the Ice Skating Club member's against you when you were at your lowest." Mika sighed. "Mom's death really took a toll on us. We both were at low points. I just let Dad walk all over me and use my feelings so he could get what he wanted."

"Mika, I could see how upset you were, we all could! I let my sister and her friends do the same things to me. I've never been the strongest person, I've always been a little nervous and bad at speaking up for myself. I'm a follower, not a leader." Chikami joined Tamashi. "They knew it too. I think they feed off other people suffering. It makes them feel powerful."

"It doesn't change that I shouldn't have done it...." Mika sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

"But you did do it. Now, things are different. Change yourself for the better." Ebony stepped up. "We both were corrupted by the Council. We both let ourselves be manipulated, and we both let them order us around. But now, it's time to do things to better yourself as a person."

"Right." Ayane nodded. "We all have lows in our lives, and we all have weaknesses and fears. But, using those fears and guilt form past events, we can strengthen ourselves."

"Happiness is also a strength." Fuu commented. "If you do your best, you'll keep getting better. Even if you mess up or fail, trying again helps you to better yourself."

"Yeah! Do your best, Mika, and we'll support you!" Rumi cheered. "Hooray, hooray Mika! You can do it!"

"Maybe you should follow that advice, too." Yuri looked over at Kotone. "Turn your weakness and guilt into strength, and coupling that with happiness, you all could be unbeatable."

"Yeah, Kotone! Maybe you can become a Pretty Cure again!" Yuusha smiled.

"Maybe I should," Kotone said, pulling out the blackened Miracle Slide from her pocket and staring at it."Maybe I could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, July 17th, 2019.  
> I woke up this morning and watched some funny videos on my phone and thenw ent about buisness as usual. Then I remembered.  
> It's Wednesday. I made a promise.  
> Oops.
> 
> I ACTUALLY MEANT TO UPLOAD THIS ON AUGUST 7TH, AKA MY SISTERS BIRTHDAY, BUT THEN I STARTED WATCHING ANIME  
> AAAAAA  
> IM SO SORRY I KNEW I HAD TO UPLOAD IT BUT I KEPT PUSHING IT OFF  
> I'm just gonna upload this chapter but it's quite old and it's not particularly my favorite, so maybe next week we'll get some good moments in a Fuu-centered episode.
> 
> In the time I've spent away, I've learned that when I have writer's block, I tend to create new things. So now I have another Pretty Cure Team, but it's not a traditional team. It's like a huge team and it'd be like more of a long-running series not focusing on fights every week, but on the girls themselves, that would go alongside the others. (Sorta like my other story 'This World is What You Make It', which I also need to update, except I haven't written a chapter for it. Oops)It'd be like World Stage was supposed to be before I put it to the back burner. Again.
> 
> I call it Crystal Heart Precure!  
> .......  
> I'll do something with it. Maybe. Eventually. If anything, I'll do like monthly uploads and try to keep this one to every two weeks at the least. I'm a senior now, and I want to go into creative writing! I've gotta up my game!
> 
> I might as well tell the story of the obvious sixth ranger's design. It's sort of a spoiler so  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I drew Cure Harmony's design quite some time ago, but then I couldn't find it. I searched in my many notebooks. I found prototypes of my RWBY OCs that I love dearly. I found prototypes for Miracle Shine. Ayane was actually supposed to be called Ayana, but I read it wrong and continued with Ayane. Oops.  
> It was actually on the shelf that is built into my bed! I'm mad it took forever to find it, but I'm glad I found the design. I had the hair design down, but the dress was what I couldn't remember. It's old and there are parts needing tweaking, but I have a general idea of what I want to do for her.  
> I called the search 'Where in the World is Kotone Fujimoto?'
> 
> Anyways, please continue to enjoy Miracle Shine Pretty Cure~!


End file.
